Y a pesar de todo
by hermy-potter-hp
Summary: ¿Crees en las vidas pasadas? No importa si crees o no, esta historia te demostrará que el amor puede perdurar, incluso, más allá de la muerte...
1. El fin del comienzo

Hola, ya estoy de nuevo acá... Esta historia, me encanta, hasta el momento es mi favorita, es una idea bastante extraña en donde... Bueno mejor lean, y espero les guste...

NOTAS:

* "..."-Son pensamientos.

* Esta es una historia, es después del sexto libro, pero antes del séptimo, la verdad es que el ultimo libro no me gustó, y menos el epílogo, pero bueno, la historia sigue siendo rescatable... jejeje, (digo gracias a nosotros, todos los obsesionados con las historias, y que escribimos las nuestras propias jejeje)

Bueno si más, les dejo con la historia, voy a subir dos capítulos, porque el primero es como un prefacio, que realmente no presenta gran cosa...

* * *

Cap. 1 El fin del comienzo

Un joven de unos ojos hermosos ojos color aceituna corría presuroso por las calles de la antigua Francia, sin rumbo alguno, solo corriendo mientras algunas tibias lágrimas luchaban con fuerza por salir de esos tan inundados ojos, su corazón se oprimía en su pecho al recordar una y otra vez lo que acababa de decirle el médico...

**Flash Back**

.-Pero... Doctor está seguro?

.-Si, lo lamento...- decía una voz masculina ya con las palabras un poco arrastradas, a cada palabra, se notaban ya los estragos de los años mientras miles de canas adornaban su cabeza.

Había una mujer plácidamente dormida sobre la cama mientras el joven se acercaba a esta y se arrodillaba junto a la cama de hermosos doseles veiges con encajes, a tomarle la mano a la hermosa joven.  
Sus manos se estremecieron por completo al sentir el roce de la pálida, pero tersa piel de su prometida.

.-Se..señor Lemonnier? Está... Está usted bien?

.... Ya... Puede retirarse...

.-Con su permiso señor...

El anciano doctor hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y salió de la habitación...

.-Jaques?!

.-Me, llamó señor?

Un hombre alto con una gran postura había entrado por la misma puerta por donde salió el doctor...

.-Si, necesito que cuides un momento de ella... Necesito salir a... despejarme...

.-¿Tan malo fue lo que le dijo el doctor?

.-Va a morir, y con ella, se va mi vida...- Su voz le temblaba mientras sus ojos se tornaban un poco rojos.

.-Oh... Señor, cuanto lo siento... No se preocupe yo cuidaré bien a la señorita Giselle, usted solo... vaya a respirar un poco, lo necesita...

El joven se levantó del piso donde había estado arrodillado y salió por las grandes puertas hacia el pasillo, con un paso lento y arrastradu camino hasta la puerta principal y salió a las calles aún con un hermoso sol que todavía apenas reflejaba unos rayos anaranjados sobre las calles empedradas, salió cerrando las puertras tras sí...

**Fin Flash Back**

El sol se había ocultado ya por completo y las calles estaban obscuras mientras, Louis Lemonnier seguía corriendo empujando a algunas personas que iban caminando desprevenidas por las calles... Por sus ojos se empezaron a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras aminoraba el paso y se dejaba caer en una callejuela vacía, se sentó en el piso recargándose en la pared mas cercana que tenía...  
Por un instante se preguntó ¿Qué dirían sus padres si le vieran sentado en la calle? Y peor con uno de sus trajes, que estaban confeccionados a mano, que eran importados, y demás detalles tan absurdos que su madre se la pasaba recordándole... Se rió lastimero...

Se sentía tan enojado... Podía haber hecho algo para evitarlo... Pero no hizo nada... Era su culpa... Todo eso... La persona que mas amaba iba a morir y ¿porque? Solo por su maldita culpa... Se volteó y empezó a golpear fuertemente la pared con su puño, sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar pero ya no sentía nada...

Su corazón se oprimió de nuevo cuando volvieron todas esas imágenes del pasado, dónde la había conocido, el como se habían conocido, el primer beso que se habían dado y todo lo sucedido con ella, sus mejores momentos en su vida... Ella le había enseñado lo que era el amor...

Se habían conocido desde el colegio... Ella nunca se había fijado en el pero con la escusa de no entender bien runas antiguas se pudo acercar mas a ella y poco a poco las cosas se fueron dando...

Dió un gran respingo pues fue cuando recordó algo que había leido en una ocación en la biblioteca... Tal vez el tuviera el libro en su casa... Pero... Sus padres... No lo dejarían pasar a menos que...

Una fuerte campanada en el reloj de la iglesia anunciaba ya la medianoche caída sobre ellos...  
Louis se paró de golpe de su escondite y con los nudillos aún sangrando empezó a correr en una dirección fija, sus piernas ya no le respondían casi, había corrido ya demasiado y estaban exaustas, pero faltaba poco...

Tal vez fuera la unica forma de poder salvar el amor que el le tenía... La última campanada había sonado y Louis llegó a la parte trasera de una majestuosa mansión, buscó entre los arbustos, pero nada... Debía estar allí pero... Nada... Sus esperanzas de poder entrar a la que una vez había sido su casa se estaban desvaneciendo por completo hasta que, allí la encontró, una pequeña entrada...

Se escabulló por ella y por toda la enorme casa hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de roble que eran la entrada a la enorme biblioteca...

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-¿Cómo sigue? ¿Ya despertó?

.-Sigue igual, se despertó hace apenas unos 10 minutos...

Louis se adelantó unos pasos a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de la joven, se acercó a ésta y pudo escuchar como la joven le agradecía al elfo por llevarle el desayuno, abrió la puerta, se metió a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, encontrandose con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa que le dedicaba la hermosa muchacha.

.-Buenos dias amor... ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- dijo un poco preocupado Louis, mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama junto a la joven...

.-Mientras tu estes conmigo, de maravilla...

Louis se acercó a la joven y le besó suavemente la frente seguido de las mejillas y juguetenado con ella le empezó a besar la cara por completo causando así una mas pronunciada sonrisa en ambos, se sentían tan felices juntos...

.-¿Amor? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ayer el doctor?

Louis no se esperaba esa pregunta y menos de una forma tan directa, volteó a ver de nuevo a la joven quedando hipnotizado con esos ojos como cristales, su cara se entristeció de repente... ¿Cómo le podía explicar al amor de su vida que iba a morir?

.-No se para que pregunto... Ya se que sucederá conmigo...

La voz de la chica sonaba triste y de una forma demasiado lastimera, Louis se acercó mas a ella y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos...

.-Lo siento... Todo esto es mi culpa...

.-No... No, no es tu culpa Louis... No es culpa de nadie... Vamos! No quiero pasar mis ultimos dias de vida triste... Quiero disfrutarlos con la única persona que he amado en mi vida...

Giselle se levantó de golpe de la cama y agarrando a Louis de la cara empezó a besarlo apasionadamente...

.-Oye...Oye...- Se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Louis entre besos... La chica se frenó un poco con una sonrisa en su cara todavía...

.-¿Me amas?

.-Por supuesto que te amo! ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

.-He encontrado la forma de poder estar juntos siempre...

La cara de la chica cambió de repente... Ella sabía muy bien de lo que el joven hablaba...  
No podía permitir que el lo hiciera...

.-No! No dejaré que lo hagas! No lo vale! No vale la pena que tu mueras y te prives de la hermosa vida que seguro te queda por delante solo por mi! NO!!

Louis la estrechó mas fuerte hacia si mientras la joven luchaba desesperadamente para safarse mientras miles de lágrimas salían a caudales por sus ojos.  
Estubo luchando por bastante tiempo hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron y se dejó vencer...

.-¿Ya? ¿Mas tranquila?

.-No! Cómo quieres que lo esté?!

.-Amor... Porfavor... Quiero estar contigo siempre...

.-Yo también pero esta no es la forma!

.-Es la única que hay! Amor... amor...-decía desesperado el joven que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo- solo dime una cosa... ¿Quieres estar conmigo siempre? ¿Aún después de la muerte?

.-Si... Aún después de la muerte... Pero no vale l...

.-Eso es todo lo que me basta... Tómate el frasco...

.-Pero... ¿Estas seguro? Perderás la vida que llevas ahora... Puede que renazcas en una persona que no tiene los lujos a los que estas acostumbrado...

.-No me importa, si te tengo a ti, no hay nada mas que valga... Creo que sabes bien que el dinero no me importa... Sólo te quiero a ti, ¿Qué mas?... Toma...

Louis sacó dos frasquitos y le extendió uno de los dos pequeños frascos con un extraño líquido de color morado, Giselle lo tomó entre sus débiles manos y lo observó por unos instantes.

.-No me importa nada mas que poder recuperate mas allá después de la muerte...

.-Pero... No estamos seguros que funcione...

.-¿Me amas no es cierto?- la joven asintió con la cabeza- y yo te amo... Es lo unico que puede poner en duda el resultado de la pócima...Yo te amo... tu me amas... No importa nada más... Bébelo...

Giselle destapó el frasco aún dudativa, tenía miedo, no lo podía negar, ¿Y si eso no funcionaba? Tenía que hacerlo, era su última y única esperanza de poder seguir con el... En una vida futura... Eso o quedar, eternamente en un purgatorio... Ella estaba a punto de morir, pero, no por culpa ni de Louis, ni de nadie más que suya... Y lo que había hecho, era considerado como suicidio, al menos no tal cual, pero al fin y al cabo se iría al purgatorio...

Giró su vista ante la preocupada de Louis, y tras besar una última vez a su amado bebió hasta la última gota de la sustancia... Se empezó a sentir mareada, lo último que vió fue como Louis tomaba también el otro frasco y lo bebía completo... Después de eso todo fue tinieblas...

Louis vió como su amada lentamente caía sobre la cama ya sin signo vital alguno, sin respiración...

La acomodó entre las sábanas de su cama y sacó de entre su capa una hermosa daga con incrustaciones de diamantes, se hizo él mismo un corte en su mano para después hacer lo mismo con la mano de su amada, unió la sangre mientras un destello pequeño de luz salía de entre los pequeños huecos de las manos...

El también se empezó a marear, su tiempo se acababa besó suavemente la frente de la joven, se recostó frente a ella, la tomó fuerte entre sus brazos, no quería soltarla, no la soltaría, no dejaría que ella se fuera sola de ese mundo, y no dejaría por nada, aunque fuera el recuerdo de su escencia...

Y tras embriagarse una última vez el perfume, la escencia de su amada, recostó suavemente su cabeza quedando al igual que ella, muerto...


	2. Cientos de años después

Cap 2. Cientos de años después.

Una joven estaba plácidamente sentada en la biblioteca con un libro abierto sobre la mesa y junto a ella una vela que alumbraba a duras penas la penumbra que se estaba formando con la llegada de la noche... Ella viendo hacia el lago por donde se veía un enorme calamar que se volvía a hundir en las profundidades... Su mente divagaba mientras pasaban miles de cosas en su cabeza... Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora ella sola? Qué iba a hacer al salir del colegio? Y si no conseguía trabajo? Qué iba a pasar con sus padres?  
Un movimiento insistente la hizo regresar al lugar donde estaba con miles de pergaminos y libros sobre la mesa, volteó a ver quier era el que la estaba distrayendo... Era un joven un tanto flacucho de 17 años con una singular cicatriz dibujada sobre su frente y una sonrisa tierna en su boca...

.-Qué sucede Harry?

.-A mi nada... A ti? Qué te sucede? No te ví en el desayuno y ayer no entraste a clases... Qué sucede? Puedes decirme, soy tu amigo... Puedes confiar en mi...

.-No, no Harry todo está bien... Es solo que he estado muy cansada ultimamente...-dijo esquivando la mirada de Harry volteando a ver al libro abierto.

.-Herms... Tal vez puedas engañar a los demás con eso, pero a mi no... Por lo menos no con esa porque esa ya me la se de memoria... Porqué no me quieres decir? Soy tu amigo y me preocupa verte así... Te veo muy triste y a veces desapareces del colegio, no se donde te metes... Qué sucede?

Hermione volteó de nuevo su mirada pero esta vez de nuevo hacia el lago, era un día gris en el que parecía festejar como se sentía... Pensó en Harry... No podía decirle... No se sentía preparada para hablar de eso...

.-Hermione... No trates de hacerte tanto tiempo la fuerte porque es imposible... Por mas que quieras aparentar ser fuerte sabes que tu no te puedes engañar...

Hermione volteó a ver a esos ojos que una vez la había mantenido hipnotizada hasta que el se fue con Ginny, se alejó hasta que poco a poco se le fue borrando ese sentimiento...  
Le sorprendió lo que le había dicho Harry, era cierto que siempre se hacía la fuerte pero nadie se había dado cuenta de que era demasiado blanda por dentro por eso se hacía la fuerte para ocultarlo... Sintió un golpeteo en su estómago y un ardor fuerte en los ojos, la sintió venir y tratando de ocultarla, salió antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada... Una lágrima rodaba lentamente por su mejilla hasta su cuello, Harry la vió y le limpió un poco el camino transcurrido por esta... Hermione se paró de golpe de la silla donde había estado sentada y se lanzó con los brazos abiertos a Harry, abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras el correspondía a su abrazo, las lágrimas ya no aguantaron a estar mas reprimidas, empezaron a salir a caudales por sus ojos color miel...  
Solo se escuchaban unos leves y lamenteros sollozos... Harry solo la abrazaba y acariciaba suavemente su cabeza y su cabello totalmente esponjado, estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que Hermione se tranquilizó un poco y aún entre sollozos pudo hablar un poco...

.-Son... Mis pa... padres... Ellos... Ellos tuvieron un accidente y... No hay forma de salvarlos... Ellos van a... se van a... morirán...

Esa última palabra retumbó en los oidos de Harry como un eco... Se sintió tan mal por ella...  
Harry no sabía como reaccionar, qué podía decirle? Existian frases para esos momentos?...

.-Herms... Yo, lo siento...

.-Gracias por estar aquí Harry, por preocuparte... Pero, si no te importa necesito estar sola...

.-Claro... No hay problema...

Hermione se soltó de Harry todavía llorosa mientras Harry se giraba para irse...

.-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras...

.-Gracias... Si necesito algo, no dudaré en pedirtelo... Ah... Y porfavor no le digas a Ron...

.-Claro... Pero... Porque?

.-Ya ha estado demasiado preocupado por mi que casi no me deja estar sola, por eso me desaparezco... Solo... No le digas...

.-Ok... Nos vemos en la cena, porfavor, tienes que comer...

Hermione se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, viendo de nuevo al lago. Un presentimiento le llegó de repente... Sintió como si algo no estuviera bien. No le prestó mucha atención y empezó a guardar los pergaminos en su mochila y dejó todos los libros en su lugar de nuevo, salió de la biblioteca y se encaminó al gran comedor, pero de nuevo ese presentimiento le estremeció, tomó bien sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia el despacho del director; cuando doblaba una esquina chocó con la persona menos indicada en ese momento...

.-Fíjate!! Fijate por donde vas o es que aparte de sangre sucia necesitas lentes...

.-Cállate Malfoy!!

Se paró del piso y siguió corriendo con los ojos hinchados hasta que llegó frente a la estatua que daba al despacho de la directora y recordó que no tenía la contraseña...

.-Ay! Déjame pasar! Es urgente! - La estatua la volteó a ver y se acomodó en su pocisión inicial sin prestarle atención...

.-Está bien... Está bien... Mmm Gusarajos de sabores... No?... Pastel de chocolate... Tampoco?... Burbujas de sabores... No?...- Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia- gusanos dulces!!

La estatua volteó a verla de nuevo y abrió paso para que Hermione pudiera pasar, esta empezó a subir los escalones saltandolos de dos en dos hasta que llegó frente a la puerta, tocó una vez y una voz le invitó a pasar...

.-Srta. Granger... Que bueno que vino... Le tengo malas noticias...

.-Profesora... Qué ha sucedido?!

.-Srta... Yo, lo siento... Sus padres acaban de fallecer...

.-Harry! Que bueno que llegaste... Dónde estabas? Encontraste a Hermione? Qué te sucede? Porqué tienes tan mala cara?

.-Ehm? No, no es nada... Si, encontré a Hermione...

.-Ah si? Dónde estaba? Está bien? Tengo que ir a verla...

.-No!... Ejem... Ella me dijo que quiere estar sola...

.-Pero... Porqué? Nosostros somos sus amigos tenemos que estar con ella...

.-Si, lo se... Pero nos lo pidió como un favor... Déjala alrato ella regresa...

.-Pero...

.-Nada Ron... Si ella nos necesita, nos buscará y allí estaremos OK?

.-Está bueno... En ese caso... Nos vamos a cenar?

.-Vamos...

.-Señor... Ya está todo listo, ya solo falta...

.-El muchacho... Muy bien Colagusano, tu lealtad por todos estos años será pagado pero antes que el muchacho... Algo falta...

La puerta sonó, alguien tocaba la puerta...

.-Pasa...

.-Mi señor... Mi gran y magnífico señor... Yo... Solo quería saber si...

.-Crees que tu hijo ya esté listo Lucius?

.-Si señor, nada nos honrraría mas, que el hecho que nos deje participar a los dos en su plan...

.-Mmm está bien... Su iniciación será dentro de 10 dias... Pero recuerda... Tiene que pasar la prueba... El no sabe de ella verdad?

.-No, mi señor... El solo está enterado de lo que debe, no mas...

.-Está bien... Recuerda... Dentro de 10 dias...

.-Si, si señor... Gracias señor... gracias...

Lucius se acercó a Voldemort y le besó la mano y tras una reverencia salió rápidamente de la habitación.

.-Señor? No es que cuestione su... sabiduría, pero no cree que es un poco imprudente meter al hijo de Lucius? Bu_bueno es que el es, muy joven y... Bueno es un poco débil todavía... Y bueno sus sentimientos son débiles podría dudar...

.-Si, tienes razón, es un poco débil todavía, pero esa debilidad nos podría ayudar bastante con el plan...

.-Draco! Porque no me haces caso?

.-Qué?

.-Qué tienes?

.-No, nada estaba pensando en... el trabajo de Snape...

.-Draco... De verdad... No se que es peor... Si un mentiroso o una persona que no sabe mentir... Bueno pero no importa... Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle y yo, ya nos vamos a cenar, vienes?

.-No, voy a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo...

.-Estas loco? Yo creo que ya hasta cerrada debe estar... Bueno como quieras así tengo a Pansy para mi solo...

.-Te la regalo...

.-Ay! Draco! No me dejes sola con estos tontos...

.-Párkinson Suéltame!!

Pansy estaba aferrada a la cintura de Draco mientras este perdía la paciencia...

.-ASh! Bueno, pero que si me hacen algo este trío de degenerados va a ser tu culpa...

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la sala común y Draco se esperó n par de minutos después para bajar a su habitación, tomó sus cosas y se fue a la biblioteca...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco llegó a la biblioteca y como era de esperarse estaba completamente sola, la bibliotecaria estaba acomodando unos libros que estaban fuera de lugar, Draco se giró de nuevo y se dirigió a su lugar, la mesa mas apartada de todas, escondida entre un par de estantes, dejó sus pergaminos allí y se sentó girando inmediatamente la cabeza hacia el lago, se quedó un rato viendo para afuera con la mirada perdida hasta que una sombra salía corriendo por la puerta principal le hizo fijarse en ella, se dirigía al árbol que se encontraba cerca de las orillas del lago y se dejaba caer recargándose en el, no reconoció la sombra solo no pudo dejar de notar que era una chica, vió como se tomó las rodillas, las estrechó hacia su pecho y hundió su cabeza entre ellas, Draco giró de nuevo la cabeza y se puso a hacer su trabajo.

.-Señor Malfoy? Voy a cerrar dentro de 5 minutos...

.-Pero... Apenas son las...

.-Son las 11...

.-Oh bien...

La bibliotecaria se giró sobre sus talones y se fue hacia la entrada mientras Draco empezaba a acomodar los libros en su lugar y a guardar sus pergaminos, se asomó por la ventana y la vió allí de nuevo... La chica seguía junto al árbol acurrucada pero ahora con la mirada fija al lago, la olvidó por completo y se fue a su sala.

.-Harry? Y Hermione? No iba a venir a la cena?

.-Si... Eso me dijo... Pero no te preocupes ella ha de estar bien...

.-Sabes que? Voy yo a buscarla...

.-No! Ron...

Pero era demasiado tarde... Ron ya había salido corriendo...

.-.-.-.

.-Harry! no la encuentro por ningún lado... No está en su cuarto... La biblioteca ya está cerrada... No la encuentro...

Ron había entrado de golpe a la habitación haciendo que los chicos que ya estaban a punto de dormirse se sobresaltaran...

.-Tranquilo Ron... Creo que ella ya etsá bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola no crees?

.-No! Ella es muy vulnerable... No podemos dejarla sola... No, y menos ahora que se nota que algo tiene... Si no me quieres acompañar entonces como quieras...

.-No... Espera Ron, si me preocupa Hermione pero ella me pidió que la dejaramos sola, me lo pidió como un favor... Si ella nos lo pide entonces sus motivos ha de tener no crees?

.-Pues si... Pero no aparece por ningún lado... Y si se salió del colegio? Y si le pasa algo?!!

.-Ron... Ron!! Es Hermione, ella no se arriesgaría a que la corrieran del colegio de esa forma!! El castillo es enorme... Ha de estar en algún pasillo, en alguna torre... Hay miles de lugares a los que no vamos donde puede estar... Vamos tranquilo... Ya duérmete!!... Mañana si quieres platicas con ella... Es seguro que no va a faltar a un examen... Vamos... Ya tranquilo y duérmete...

.-Estas seguro?

.-Parece que no conocieras a Hermione... Alguna vez ha faltado a un examen?

.-No... Ay... Está bien... Mañana hablaré con ella...  
.-hasta mañana...

.-Claro... Hasta mañana...

.-Ey! Qué hace un alumno fuera de la cama a estas horas?

El joven se volteó para ver quien se atrevía a molestarlo...

.-No soy alumno... Soy prefecto y por si no lo sabes soy premio anual... Así que déjame en paz...

.-Oh... Malfoy... Lo siento... No te reconocí...

.-Si, no esperaba que tu intelecto llegara a mas...

Draco se giró sobre sus talones y se fue a su sala esperando encontrarla vacía, estaba demasiado cansado como para estar escuchando todas las tonterias que decían los de su casa.

Cuando llegó a la sala se alegró al verla vacía y se fue a las escaleras cuando una voz le llamó...

.-Qué es lo que tienes? Vamos puedes contarme soy tu amigo o no?

.-No tengo nada Zabinni déjame en paz...

.-Vamos... Te conozco desde antes que entraramos a este colegio y se que tienes algo...

.-Pues si, tengo algo... Estoy cansado de estar rodeado de tantos ineptos como tu...

Blasie se acercó desafiante a Draco mirándolo fijamente a los ojos retándolo...

.-Sabes que yo no soy una chinchilla tuya como todos los otros tarados... Yo solo quiero saber que sucede contigo...- La voz de Zabinni era apenas audible y se escuchaba bastante molesta

.-Porque quieres saber?

.-Porque? Porque... Estoy preocupado por tí... Ya no eres el mismo... Ya casi no molestas a los de Gryffindor... Estas actuando muy extraño... Con los otros no se puede molestar a los de Gryffindor... No es lo mismo...

.-Quieres la verdad? Pues mira es tan sencilla y simple como que no puedo dormir y estoy muy cansado...

.-Porque no puedes dormir? Será porque estes preocupado por algo...

.-No... Es mas bien como que tengo pesadillas y ya... Feliz? Si le cuentas a alguien te asesino...

.-Ja! Se escucharía bastante bien... Draco Malfoy tiene pesadillas!! Y le cuesta trabajo dormir... Lo mas seguro es que no me creyeran...

.-Bueno... Solo eso querías saber? Ya lo sabes ahora déjame en paz...

Draco se giró de nuevo y bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su dormitorio...

.-.-.-.

.-Louis!! Oye! Espera...

.-Si que sucede señorita Giselle?

Una chica de unos hermosos ojos como cristales llegaba a mi lado corriendo, y extraño me siento mientras la joven me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa...

.-Esto... Mmm... Es que me habías pedido que te ayudara en Runas antiguas y bueno quería preguntarte cuando te parecería bien que te ayude?

.-Eh? Ah si... Es cierto... Yo... Para usted estoy disponible a toda hora... Con ese hermoso rostro quién podría rechazarla o negarle algo?

Yo la miro mientras mi corazón se acelera, me agrada ese rubor en sus mejillas cuando le hago un alago, por mas sencillo que sea... No puede ser... Esos ojos me estan haciendo perder el control, la joven voltea de nuevo hacia mi y me clava esa mirada que me derrite... Mis piernas no me quieren responder...

.-Está bien hoy a las 8?- me dice la joven un tanto nerviosa.

.-Claro... De verdad le agradesco que se tome la molestia de ayudarme...

Le tomo la mano y sin bajar mi mirada de la suya le beso suavemente la mano mientras que el rubor vuelve a aparecer con mayor intensidad...

Draco se despertó de golpe. Se fijó en la hora, eran las siete de la mañana, su corazón palpitaba todavía muy rápido, en su boca se quería formar una sonrisa que suprimió al instante...  
Se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia el baño, necesitaba una buena ducha fria.  
Se metió a la tina y abrió la llave del agua fria, lentamente sentía como todo su cuerpo se despojaba del poco calor acumulado por la noche...  
Quiénes eran las personas del sueño? Quién era el tal Louis? Y la tal Giselle? Porqué sentía conocidos esos sueños? Porqué sentía ese cosquilleo al soñar con la joven? Estaba harto de esos sueños... Tenía que haber una forma de hacer que se fueran... Si, eso era, ese dìa iria a la biblioteca...

.-Ron? Ron estas aquí?... Dean? Dónde está Ron?

.-oh... si buenos dias a ti también gracias Harry... Pues salió hace como media hora...

.-Demonios... Gracias...

Harry tomó su ropa y rápidamente se la puso cubriendose la camisa de fuera y el citurón desabrochado con la capa y se fue directo al comedor.

Cuando llegó se alegró de ver a Ron allí sentado pero tenía un aspecto muy lúgubre y mas porque estaba solo al final de la mesa...

.-Ron? Estas bien?

.-Harry... No encuentro a Hermione y no la he visto, Lavender y Parvati no la han visto y dicen que no llegó a dormir...

.-Vamos Ron... Trata de calmarte... Mira... Nuestra primera clase es con Hagrid, te parece si nos vamos desde ahorita y le preguntamos si no ha ido con el?

.-Vamos...

Ron se levantó de la mesa con gran desánimo pero con un poco de esperanza de que estuviera con Hagrid.  
Ron caminaba con rapidez y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban frente a las enormes puertas...  
Salieron por ellas y un frio tremendo les hizo estremecer...  
Y acurrucandose mas entre sus capas se fueron hacia la cabaña...  
Ron iba con la mirada fija en la casa de su amigo mientras que Harry se retrasaba un tanto...

.-Ron?

.-Qué sucede Harry?

.-Que es eso?

.-Qué eso?

.-Eso que está por allá...

Harry señaló con su dedo índice hacia un árbol que se encontraba cerca del lago.

.-No lo se Harry y creeme que no me interesa... Vamos rápido!!

.-Pero... Es... Es una persona...

.-Está tomando el sol solo... Déjalo en paz...

.-Ron... Qué tal si tiene algo?

.-No creo... Ve tu a ver si quieres pero yo estaré en la cabaña de Hagrid... Te espero allá...

.-Bueno como quieras...

Ron se giró y se encaminó de nuevo a la cabaña de donde ahora salía humo por la chimenea.  
Harry volteó a ver y vió como Ron tocaba y su gran amigo le dejaba pasar. Volteó de nuevo su mirada al pequeño bulto y empezó a caminar cauteloso hacia el.  
Cuando estaba a un par de metros de el habló...

.-Hola? Oye? Estas bien?

No hubo respuesta mas que un silbido del aire frio.  
Se acercó otros pasos y su corazón se paró y luego aceleró al mas al ver una cabellera enmarañada castaña saliendo por unos huecos por la capucha... Se asustó y se acercó a ella, se puso junto a ella de cunclillas y le empezó a mover del hombro...

.-Hermione? Hey! Respondeme!!

Nada, solo silencio... Pasó sus manos entre la capucha y el cabello que le cubrian la cara esperando encontrar esa calidez de la muchacha pero nada... Sus llemas tocaron las mejillas de la cara tan frias como témpanos de hielo... Con el mayor cuidado que pudo le levantó la cara.  
Estaba totalmente fria, su piel pálida totalmente casi blanca, tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas y ni si quiera estas tenian un poco de calor...  
Harry se asustó cada vez mas... Le empezó a tocar el cuello buscando signos vitales pero nada... Ni si quiera se sentía su corazón... Nada... No tenía pulso...


	3. Entre la vida y la muerte

Cap 3. Entre la vida y la muerte

Harry se asustó cada vez mas... Le empezó a tocar el cuello buscando signos vitales pero nada... Ni si quiera se sentía su corazón... Nada... No tenía pulso...

Rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos y con mucho trabajo la levantó, era muy dificil cargarla, estaba como congelada por el frio de la noche...  
Debía llevarla rápidamente a la enfermería... No se lo pensó dos veces y se hechó a caminar lo mas rápido que daban sus piernas...

.-Y que te trae por acá Ron?

.-Pues en realidad quería preguntarte si has visto a Hermione en el dia de ayer o lo que va de este... Es que no se le ha visto por ningún lado...

.-Pues lamento desepcionarte Ron pero no, no ha venido ni una sola vez ni la he visto... Pero trata de calmarte... Seguro ella va a estar bien no tienes porque preocuparte...

.-No Hagrid... Algo no está bien...

.-Vamos tranquilo... Esperemos a Harry... Mientras toma un poco de té...

Hagrid le extendió con su enorme mano el té a Ron mientras este lo tomaba entre las suyas con la mirada perdida...

.-Hagrid? No se tardó ya Harry?

.-Si... Pero debe venir con los demás... Vamos... La clase va a comenzar...

Ron hechó un vistazo por la ventana y vió como un grupo de alumnos bastante alterados por el frio que hacía se acercaban rápidamente a la cabaña y para desagrado de Ron los de Slytherin compartían de nuevo la hora...

Ron y Hagrid salieron de la cabaña y rápidamente Ron se fue al grupo en busca de su amigo, sin exito alguno.

La clase pasó sin mas relevos mientras Hagrid les enseñaba como en esa justa época del año los Hoopicket (a los que tenían que alimentar), que eran unos animalitos que hacian travesuras se transformaban en plantas medicinales; Ron que estaba sentado en el pasto con su bicho escuchó unas carcajadas de parte de unos Slytherin que platicaban sobre algo que parecía ser bastante entretenido...  
"Seguramente le hicieron alguna broma a alguien..."

.-Jaja! Y viste como estaba Potter?

Ron prestó mas atención a la conversación, habían mencionado a Harry?

.-Si... jaja, estaba todo pálido... Parecía como que el también hubiera muerto...

"También?..."

.-En serio creen que estaba muerta?

.-Si... Pues... Cómo si no?

.-Eh... eh... Malfoy... ja... No te parece divertido?

Draco que había estado muy distraido ni enterado estaba del asunto...

.-Cómo? Que si me parece divertido que?

.-Es cierto... Tu no venias con nosotros... Pues mira... resulta que fuimos a recoger a Pansy que estuvo en la enfermería pues en la madrugada se sintió mal y cuando ibamos saliedo...

.-Vimos que venía Potter con un bulto entre brazos...

.-Si... Era un cadaver al parecer...

.-Si... Jeje... Eso... Y a que no adivinas quien era...

.-Mmm dejame pienso... Sus pequeñisimos cerebros juntos que estaban mas frios que aurita? En serio creen que Potter llevaría a alguien muerto tan así a la ligera?

.-Pues yo creo que te equivocas Malfoy...

.-Ah si?

.-Si... Potter llevaba a la sangre sucia...

Fue como si Ron hubiera sentido que un balde de agua helada le caia encima... Sería eso cierto? No... No podía ser...

.-Pe pero es en serio?

.-Si... Draco... Pero porque esa cara? No estas contento?

.-Oh... Si... Es solo que... No entiendo cómo?

.-Pues quien sabe... Supongo que al rato...

Ron no se quedó escuchando ni un segundo mas si era eso cierto tenía que averiguarlo por el mismo... Se levantó corriendo del piso y ante la mirada atonita de varios se fue corriendo del lugar hacia la enfermería...

La mañana pasaba rápido y como era de esperarse el rumor sobre lo que le había sucedido a Hermionme se había extendido con gran rapidez por todo el colegio, y obviamente todos creyeron esto por la felicidad que mostraban varios Slytherins y el hecho de que ni Harry ni Ron estaban por ningun lado...

.-No hay nada que ver aqui!!- gritó por décima vez la señora Pomfrey a los alumnos que se amotinaban en la entrada de la enfermeria intentando ver algo...

.-Es cierto que un mortífago la atacó?- gritó un chico de Ravenclaw...

.-No!! YA! Váyanse todos o traeré a la directora...

Los alumnos se volvieron con caras desilucionadas muchas otras espantadas; empezando a irse por los pasillos.  
La señora Pomfrey entró a la enfermería nuevamente bastante alterada y cerró con llave las puertas tras de sí.

.-Hay algún cambio Sr. Potter?

.-No... Sigue igual...

.-Lamento decirles esto pero no les aseguro que dure mucho tiempo así... Es una fuerza que ella está poniendo para no despertar...

.-Cómo?! No puede hacer algo mas??!- empezó a gritar desesperado Ron poniendose totalmente rojo de las orejas.

.-Le pido que se calme y no me grite de esa manera o me tendré que ver en la necesidad de sacarlo...

.-Tranquilo Ron... Ella hace lo que puede...

.-Sr. Weasley escuche a su amigo. Acaso cree que si no tuviera algo para despertarla, en este momento lo haría? Me temo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer si ella no quiere ayuda... Regreso en 15 minutos y cuando regrese no los quiero ver aqui entendido?

.-Pero... Srta... No podemos quedarnos? Al menos uno de nosotros?- dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta y esforzandose por no hacer notar su voz temblorosa

.-No... Son reglas... Tienen 15 minutos...

La enfermera se giró sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente de la enfermeria.

.-Es tu culpa!-dejó escupir Ron con maldad a Harry al asegurarse que la enfermera se había alejado lo suficiente...

.-Qué te sucede Ron? Cómo puedes echarme la culpa de algo así?

.-Pues si, es tu culpa si me hubieras ayudado a buscarla no estaría ella peleado entre la vida y la muerte!!

.-Claro... Es mas facil echarme la culpa... Si no la hubieras acosado tanto con tus preguntas irritantes e insistentes ella no se hubiera alejado de nosotros en primera... En segunda escuchaste lo que dijo la doctora, ella no quiere vivir...

.-Y eso que? Ahora estas diciendo que eso sería lo mejor? Dejarla morir?

.-No... Pero no puedes ayudar a una persona que no quiere ayuda... Si ella está destinada a vivir por mas esfuerzo que haga en no seguir adelante ella estará bien...

.-Oh!! Claro, el sabio Potter- dijo Ron con ironia, su cara se tornaba cada vez mas roja.

.-Acaso te estas burlando? Porque con eso de que con trabajo sabes hablar ya no se si estas tratando de usar la ironía o que cosa...

.-Jaja que chistosito... Como siempre...Harry Potter tratando de llamar la atención! No sabes hacer otra cosa? O si... Ya se... Hacerte el mártir... Oh como sufre el pobre Potter... Tiene que enfrentarse a muerte contra Voldemort- Ron estaba cada vez mas furioso que ni si quiera se percató de que había dicho el nombre- oh... wow... En serio crees poder derrotarlo? Porfavor!! No eres mas cosa que yo.... si tu pudieras derrotarlo cualquiera podría!

.-A ti que te pasa ahora?! Yo que te hice para que me digas todas esas cosas?!!

.-Oh... Dejame pienso... Estas dejando morir a MI mejor amiga...

.-Eres un imbecil...

.-Si... Tienes razón... He sido un imbecil... No debí juntarme nunca contigo...

.-Si... Eres el imbecil mas grande que haya existido nunca... Porqué si no estas a gusto conmigo te largas y ya?!

.-Si eso el lo que voy a hacer... Ya me cansé de ser solamente "el amigo de el famosísimo Harry Potter" No seré mas tu sombra... Tu no eres nada sin Hermione o sin mi, si no fuera por nosotros tu ya estarias mas que muerto...

.-Oh si!! Claro...

.-Si... Tengo razón... Te hubieras muerto tu solo desde primero intentando cruzar el ajedrez... Me voy... Pero enterate de que si Hermione muere será tu culpa y tendrás que vertelas conmigo...

.-Acaso me estas amenazando?!

.-No... Te estoy advirtiendo...

De los ojos de ambos chicos salian chispas, Ron salió a paso rápido de la enfermería con la cara tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar.  
Harry se quedó allí pasmado mirando por donde había salido Ron hasta que recordó donde estaba... Volteó a ver a Hermione estaba tan pálida como en el momento en que la encontró solo que ahora tenía pulso, uno muy débil que parecía que en cualquier segundo se iba a parar.  
Empezó a sentir una extraña sensación... Confución y culpa... Ron tenía razón... Era culpa de el, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola aquel dia en la biblioteca, si tan solo hubiera estado siempre cerca de ella... Unas ganas de llorar le llegaron... Pero la intriga... Porque? Cual era el motivo por el cual ella ya no quería vivir? Sería acaso que sus padres... Se quedó pensando un momento y en lo que le había dicho sobre ellos... Tal vez habrían muerto y ella creia ya no tener un motivo para vivir?  
Ella a lo que mas le temía era a quedarse sola... "Es por eso que... No quiere seguir aqui?"

.-Ya... Tranquila... Yo estoy aqui...

.-Gracias... Gracias Louis por estar a mi lado pero necesito estar sola...

.-No te voy a dejar sola... Tu nunca estarás sola mientras yo esté a tu lado, nunca lo voy a permitir... Pero mecesito que me digas... Que es lo que te sucede? Porque estas así?

.-Es que... Yo... Esto... Mis padres acaban de morir...

.-Pero... Cómo? Cómo es esto posible?

La hermosa joven se quedó sin palabras... Tenía un nudo en la garganta, las palabras no le salían, no tenia fuerza suficiente para pensar en nada... Su corazón estaba triste, solo tenía ganas de llorar...  
Giselle estaba escondida entre los brazos del que era su mejor amigo, Louis, ella lo amaba pero nunca le había dicho nada y a pesar de que sentía como un enorme calor le recorría el cuerpo de arriba a abajo una y otra vez al estrar entre sus brazos ese no era el momento, sus padres acaban de morir y de la unica forma que ella nunca se hubiera imaginado, los habían asesiado...  
Louis tomó con su mano temblorosa la delicada y suave barbilla de la hermosa joven, levantando la mirada de ella hacia el...

.-No sabes cuanto lo siento...

.-Ohh! Louis no quiero quedarme sola...

.-No lo harás- dijo el joven totalmente seguro de sus palabras mientras miraba esos hermosos ojos como cristales inundados por las lagrimas y debajo de estos sobre sus nariz unas pecas que la hacian lucir tierna...  
La chica bajó la mirada y se volvió a aferrar al pecho del chico, este la abrazó con suavidad...

Draco se levantó sobresaltado por el sueño que acababa de tener... Cada dia estaba mas desesperado, Qué eran esos sueños?...  
Draco se levantó de su cama y se talló la cara con sus manos, se extrañó al sentir unas gotas de algo calido sobre sus mejillas, se limpió rápidamente asustado un poco, acaso eran esas lágrimas?

-----------

Eran apenas las seis de la mañana y Harry no había podido dormir en toda la noche... Estaba demasiado preocupado por Hermione y por todo lo que le había ocurrido con Ron.

.-"Seguro ya se le pasa hoy"

Quitó los doseles con que cubria su cama y comprobó que todavía no salía el sol pero no le preocupó mucho, tenía un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en su estómago, tenía que ir a ver a Hermione.  
Se levantó de su cama y rápidamente se puso la ropa.  
Instintivamente volteó a ver hacia la cama de su amigo y arqueó las cejas al ver que la cama estaba vacía.  
Se puso los zapatos y salió rápidamente de su habitación...

Harry iba caminando primero hacia el gran comedor pues seguramente todavía no lo dejarían entrar a ver a su amiga sino hasta mas tarde... sus pies iban como caminando automáticamente mientras su mente solo estaba enfocada en su amiga...  
Un golpe fuerte en la cabeza lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, se había dado un tope con una enorme puerta, la observó bien mientras se tallaba la cabeza y pudo ver que estaba en la enfermería... Se desconcertó un poco pero no le dió mucha importancia y prefirió meterse de una vez ya que la puerta estaba ya abierta...

Caminó hasta la cama donde estaba la joven pero cuando corrió las cortinas la encontró vacía, se asustó mucho y empezó a ver hacia todos lados hasta que encontró una cama cubierta también con las cortinas hasta el fondo de la enfermería rápidamente se fue hacia allí y abrió las cortinas de golpe... Allí estaba y recargado en sus piernas estaba Ron dormido.  
Volteó a ver hacia todas partes se le hacía muy extraño el hecho de que no estuviera allí la enfermera...  
Se acercó a Hermione y le rozó suavemente la cara con su mano, estaba completamente fría a pesar de que estaba cubierta de muchas mantas, tomó su pulso pero nada, esperó unos segundos y si, allí estaba, mas débil que el dia anterior, jaló una silla y se sentó junto a su cama al otro lado de Ron y se recargó en el regazo de la chica para poder escuchar su débil pulso, con un oido pegado a su pecho podía escucharlo débil pero constante fue cuando empezó a sentir sueño, sus ojos se fueron lentamente cerrando hasta caer en un profundo sueño...

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, el latir del corazón de la chica lo escuchaba Harry en sueños pero un fuerte latido lo hizo despertar sobresaltado. Levantó la cabeza del pecho de Hermione y le tomó el pulso... Estaba mas rápido y fuerte pero le empezó a preocupar que empezara a sudar, Hermione estaba sudando de pies a cabeza y su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, su pulso se aceleraba cada vez mas y se veía sufrimiento en la cara de la joven.

.-Ron! Despierta!

Ron por primera vez se levantó al primer llamado y se fijó de primera estancia en Hermione...

.-Qué le has hecho Potter?

.-Yo no le he hecho nada! No es el momento Ron hay que buscar a la enfermera! Ve! Rápido a buscarla!

.-Y porqué tengo que ir yo? porqué no vas tu? No pienso hacer mas lo que tu me dices!

.-No es el momento de discutir maldito testarudo...Ay olvídalo!

Harry salió corriendo a toda velocidad al cuarto adjunto que estaba cerca de donde estaban ellos. Tocó la puerta con fuerza mientras su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte...

.-Señorita pomfrey! Señorita Pomfrey!!

La enfermera salió con cara de cansansio y muy asustada...

.-Potter!! Qué sucede?! Es demasiado temprano todavía!!

.-Es Hermione! Algo le pasa!

La señora corrió tras Harry hasta llegar a la cama de la joven donde ahora estaba al parecer combulsionándose...

.-Necesito que vayan fuera... Ahora!!-dijo la doctora muy desesperada y bastante asustada...

.-Pero quiero quedarme con ella...

.-AHORA WEASLEY!!

.-Vamos Ron... Esperemos afuera...

Harry le iba a tocar el hombro como en señal de apoyo pero Ron le apartó violentamente la mano con cara de asco y odio mezclados...

.-No te atrevas a tocarme...-y dicho esto se fue fuera de la enfermería...  
Harry lo siguió pero vió como se iba a quien sabe donde y se perdía tras dar una vuelta a un pasillo...

.-Draco? Qué te sucede? Ultimamente te he notado muy...-Blasie iba a decir triste pero conociendo el temperamento de su compañero prefirió guardárse el comentario...- no se... extraño...

Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común mirando fijamente a las llamas que crispaban formando figuras.  
Pero su mente estaba en otro lugar...

.-Draco? Qué sucede?

.-Eh? Nada... Necesito ir a la biblioteca...

Se paró rápidamente del sillón y se fue a la biblioteca, era cierto que ya había ido pero no había podido concentrarse con tantos alumnos que estaban cuchicheando sobre lo sucedido a Granger...  
Su mente empezó a divagar... Eso que estaba en la enfermería estaba muy raro... De momento se topó con algo...

.-Qué te pasa!!-le dijo casi gritando un pelirrojo totalmente enojado...

.-Óyeme!! Maldito Weasley!! fijate por dónde vas!! Maldito pobretón Weasley... Que no porque tu amiga sangre sucia esté muerta no significa que los microbios se te vayan a ir...

.-ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA!! Y DEJA DE LLAMARLE ASÍ!! No te voy a pasar nada!!

.-uy... Qué mala suerte que no se haya muerto... Ya sabía yo que no tenía tanta suerte...

Ron le había dando un rápido golpe en la nariz, directo...Haciéndolo caer de espaldas...La sangre le salía a caudales...

.-Atrévete a decir algo mas y te parto la cara!!

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir algo Ron ya había salido disparado hacia otra dirección dejando a Malfoy totalmente enojado, y tirado en el pasillo...  
Cómo que el pobretón Weasley le había perdido el respeto? Pero... Había dicho acaso que... La sangre sucia Granger no estaba muerta?  
Se levantó del piso y se dirigió a la enfermería, ahora tenía una excelente excusa para entrar...  
Llegó justo en el momento en que Harry iba saliendo y sin siquiera voltear a ver a Draco se fue hacia el otro extremo del pasillo...Entró a la enfermería y la enfermera estuvo a punto de correrlo cuando lo vió entrar pero cuando vió la sangre solo agregó que se sentara en una camilla...

.-Vamos, siéntate aquí y espera, voy por mi varita...

Se giró sobre sus talones y se fue hacia su oficina al fondo de la enfermería.  
Habían cambiado de nuevo a Hermione de camilla, ahora estaba justo detrás de la entrada.  
Draco supuso que esa sería Hermione pues era la única camilla ocupada, tenía curiosidad... Eran ciertos los rumores?  
Se limpió un poco la sangre con la túnica y notó que ya casi esta parando la hemorragia. Se levantó, caminó y atravesó rápidamente las cortinas que cubrian la camilla.  
Allí estaba... Era extraño, era como si la tuvieran de rata de laboratorio...Su ropa y su capa estaban colgadas a un lado de su cama... Tenía una extraña vestimenta, pero al fijarse bien, pudo notar que no era ropa, eran unas compresas de una extraña y asquerosa pócima amarillenta que parecía pus que estaban sobre casi todo su cuerpo exceptuando el abdomen... Draco sintió una extraña sensación...Recorrió con su mirada todo el cuerpo de la chica, estaba realmente pálida, pero de repente algo le hizo sobresaltar completamente, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe, pero no eran los ojos que Draco había visto siempre sino unos iguales a los que había soñado... Eran como dos cristales, se acercó a ver un poco mejor pero los ojos de Hermione no enfocaban a nada, estaban como perdidos, Draco pudo ver unas pecas que empezaban a brotar en las mejillas...Seran reales? Se preguntó Draco... Eso era demasiado extraño... Draco acercó su mano a la mejilla de Hermione, sintió de repente un enorme impulso de besarla pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar con su mano la mejilla de Hermione esta como si hubiera sido un reflejo tomó a Draco de la mano...Todo empezó a dar vueltas...Sintió como si hubiera caido de 50 metros desde su escoba, se paró con dificultad y se fijó donde estaba, parecía ser, una habitación de Gryffindor, se fijó bien, estaba completamente vacío a excepción de una cama que estaba cubierta con los doseles, se acercó y abrió los doseles de golpe, justo allí estaba Hermione sentada en la cama escribiendo, pero no se había inmutado siquiera al se abiertos los doseles, Draco al instante entendió seguramente ese sería un recuerdo...Se acercó a ver lo que estaba escribiendo Hermione y alcanzó a leer un párrafo bastante breve...

No sé que me está sucediendo!! Estos sueños! No sé que son... Tengo sueños acerca de que yo soy una tal Giselle y estoy enamorada de Louis... Pero en el colegio no hay nadie con ese nombre ni nadie que se parezca a el, y aunque sean solo sueños siento que cada vez me enamoro mas de el...Esos ojos color aceituna me hipnotizan...Quién será ese extraño joven? De momentos sueño que estoy aquí mismo... En Hogwarts, pero hace muchísimos años, porque reconozco algunas caras que sólo estan en libros y murieron hace siglos!! Esta noche tuve un sueño donde yo estaba llorando porque mis padres habían sido asesinados y yo estaba entre los brazos de Louis que siempre me ha apoyado...El está enamorado de mi, lo se, pero sólo en sueños...  
Pero en otros...Sueño que estoy casada con Louis...Pero hay uno que me deja siemrpe demasiado confundida... Está como incompleto...Sueño que yo estoy en cama, aparentemente estoy muriendo y luego Louis llega con una pócima me parece que es, no estoy segura, a partir de ese momento todo se vuelve mas confuso...Recuerdo que el me pregunta si relamente lo amo, y me preguntaba si quería estar con el siempre aún después de la muerte...Después de eso no recuerdo nada hasta que siento como yo misma me estoy tomando algo de un frasco, me siento mareada, veo como Louis toma lo mismo de otro frasco y creo que en ese momento yo...Muero...  
Serán sueños reales del pasado? o serán sólo invenciones de mi mente?


	4. Descubriendo el pasado

Cap 4. Descubriendo el pasado

Hermione cerró su diario, un cuaderno realmente minúsculo;  
Draco vió claramente como se guardaba el pequeño cuadernillo dentro de la capa tras hecharle unos hechizos...  
Sintió como si estuviera dentro de un remolino pues todo empezó a girar y en menos de 1 segundo se detuvo todo...  
Otra vez veía a Hermione eso parecía ser mas reciente...  
Esta vez vió como Hermione iba a todo correr hacia el, volteó a ver hacia atrás y vió la gárgola a la entrada del despacho del director...

.-Ay! Déjame pasar! Es urgente!

.-Está bien... Está bien... Mmm Gusarajos de sabores... No?... Pastel de chocolate... Tampoco?... Burbujas de sabores... No?...

Draco vió como la joven se quedaba pensativa por unos segundos donde pudo notar claramente sus ojos hinchados...Ahora recordaba, ese día fue la vez que se topó con ella en el pasillo y la insultó...

.-Gusanos dulces!!

La estatua se movió, Hermione se metió a prisa y subió rápidamente las escaleras y detrás la seguía Draco, entró junto con ella a la sala donde McGonagall la estaba esperando...

.-Srta. Granger... Que bueno que vino... Le tengo malas noticias...

.-Profesora... Qué ha sucedido?!

.-Srta... Yo, lo siento... Sus padres acaban de fallecer...

Draco se sintió por unos segundos totalmente irreverente hacia lo dicho de la directora, pero pasados unos mas sintió un terrible pesar...  
Todo giró de nuevo y se encontró ahora junto al árbol donde aquella ocasión que estaba en la biblioteca había visto a la joven salir corriendo y sentarse allí...Pero no había nadie, todavía, una joven venía corriendo hacia el, al instante la reconoció, era Hermione, volteó hacia la ventana de la biblioteca y si, allí estaba el...  
Hermione se sentó a su lado y sacó su pequeño diario y su pluma y empezó a escribir a toda velocidad...

Estoy demasiado triste...McGonagall me acaba de decir que mis padres murieron, esto es demasiado extraño, justo esta noche tuve de nuevo ese sueño donde sucedía lo mismo pero en el pasado...Pero esta vez no hay nadie que me apoye...No hay un Louis que me sostenga entre sus brazos...No hay quien limpie mis lágrimas...No existe ese amor...No existe el amor...Ahora estoy sola y qué voy a hacer? Estoy totalmente sola...Harry y Ron están demasiado enfrascados en sus mundos como para poder fijarse en mis sentimientos...Me podrán decir que me apoyan y toda la cosa, pero no lo demuestran...Estoy sola, y no encuentro un motivo mas para vivir...Para qué me sirven todos estos estudios? Para qué me sirve la vida si de cualquier forma voy a morir?

Draco leyó todo y a cada palabra se empezó a sentir peor, cada palabra era como una puñalada para el...Cuántas veces no le habían pasado esas ideas por la cabeza? Cuántas veces no se había lamentado que sus amigos no lo apoyaran realmente?  
Hermione cerró su cuadernillo y esta vez sin ningun hechizo ni nada lo abrazó como si fuera su mascota preferida...

.-Nunca me vayas a abandonar...Tu aunque eres un cuaderno, eres el unico que ha estado allí siempre...No voy a dejar que nadie mas que yo recorra tus páginas...-dijo apenas en un susurro que se iba perdiendo tras el remolino de colores...Sintió de nuevo piso firme, parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró de nuevo en la enfermería aún con la mano de Hermione aferrada en la suya.  
La miró a los ojos y estos habían recuperado el color normal y se estaban cerrando, pero las pecas no desaparecieron.  
Con un poco de fuerza soltó la mano de la joven de la suya...  
Se acercó a su capa y tras buscar unos segundos encontró lo que buscaba el diario de Hermione...Se lo guardó dentro de la túnica y salió de allí al escuchar que la puerta del fondo se abría...Eso significaba que apenas había estado un minuto allí?

.-.-.-.-.

Draco estaba acostado en su dormitorio cuando escuchó a alguien entrar...

.-Draco?

Los doseles de su cama estaban cerrados cosa que le dió tiempo para esconder el diario de Hermione, el cual estaba leyendo, dentro de su túnica...  
Abrió los doseles y fijó su mirada en su compañero...

.-Draco? El partido contra Hufflepuff se acerca y no hemos practicado...

.-Blasie, ve con Snape y pídele el permiso, reúnete con los del equipo en media hora en el campo... Los alcanzo allá, si no llego a la hora, entrenen ustedes, hay algo que acabo de entender...

.-Sigues teniedo pesadillas? Vamos puedes contarme quiero ayudarte...

.-Eso no te incumbe...

Draco se levnató de la cama un poco molesto, Blasie siempre le estaba haciendo preguntas acerca de todo, y siempre lo contaba a todos, era realmente extraño que no le hubiera contado a nadie acerca de sus pesadillas, era que realmente quería ayudarle?  
Se dirigió a la puerta sin voltear a ver a su compañero.

.-Vamos Draco puedes contarme...

.-No lo entenderías...Ni yo tampoco todavía lo entiendo...Ve a buscar a Snape, los veré alrato...

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a todo correr a la biblioteca...Los recuerdos de Granger le habían hecho darse cuenta de algo, mas bien recordar. Ese sueño del que había escrito en donde ella moría, mencionaba algo acerca de una pócima...Le parecía que había escuchado algo parecido por algún lugar...  
Cuando llegó a la biblioteca se fue directo a la sección de Artes Obscuras y empezó a buscar en todo libro que había leído en alguna ocación...Pasaron cerca de 40 minutos y nada, no encontraba nada, tendría que ir al campo de quidittch si no quería que mas tarde lo estuvieran molestando con preguntas incómodas...

.-Ron?

Ron que iba levantándose del comedor, se paró en seco al escuchar una voz que le había llamado.

.-Ron necesito hablar contigo...Necesito que me hagas un favor...

.-Oh...y se puede saber qué necesita el grandísimo Harry Potter de mi?

.-Todavía sigues con eso? Dime qué pensaría Hermione de nosotros si estuviera aqui? Nos estaría regañando por estar haciendo berrinches...Vamos...Quiero hablar contigo!!

Muchos en el gran comedor empezaron a voltear al ver a Ron hecho una furia...Cómo era eso? Harry Potter peleado de su gran amigo Weasley?

.-Pues tienes razón, nos estaría regañando, o tal vez no, eso nunca lo sabremos pues como recordarás es por tu culpa que ella está así!! Ahora piérdete! Necesito tiempo libre para pensar en lo tonto que eres...

Ron se giró totalmente fúrico hacia la salida de gran comedor entre cientos de miradas que empezaban a cuchichear mientras pasaba.  
Harry esta al igual que el, demasaido enojado para razonar nada, esperó a que saliera del comedor y corrió tras el pero sin alejarse de las puertas.

.-Pues, disfruta tu tiempo libre, porque de ahora en adelante estás fuera del equipo de quidditch...Tendrás tiempo de sobra para pensar...Claro, si es que realmente lo haces...

Ron empezó a caminar de nuevo, ahora más rápido que hacía unos segundos...Cómo se atrevía? El estaba destruyendo sus sueños...En lo que iba de la temporada de juegos, estaban llendo unos profesionales de varios equipos buscando candidatos, y ahora, su ex-mejor amigo le sacaba del equipo sabiendo de sobra que ese era su mas anhelado sueño? Ser jugador profesional de quidditch...  
Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, esa se la cobraba...

Draco esperó a que todos en su casa estuvieran dormidos y saliendo a toda velocidad se dirigió a la biblioteca...  
Se dirigió de nuevo a la sección de Artes obscuras y contiuó viendo libro por libro...  
Pasaron las horas, eran casi las 7 de la mañana, la luz se empezaba a ver desde la ventana y Draco seguía enfrascado en los libros. Ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, aventó los libros que tenía junto a el que le faltaban callendo estrepitosamente al suelo,.  
Se fijó en la hora y bastante sorprendido por la hora empezó a recoger los libros que había tirado, tenía que arreglarse para sus clases; pero su mirada se fijó en un libro que estaba abierto en una página que tenía por título: *Filtro de amor para después de la muerte*  
Recogió rápidamente todos los demás libros y dejándolos de lado sin separar la vista del libro que tenía en su mano derecha. Allí estaba todo!  
Giró la página y vió claramente que era casi un capítulo solo para ese filtro, necesitaría tiempo para leerlo todo, y ese no era el momento...  
Marcó la página donde estaba el filtro, acomodó rápidamente todos los libros de nuevo en su lugar y salió a todo correr de allí con el libro bajo en brazo...

.-.-.

Las clases eran realmente extrañas...Todo el dia era relamente aburrido dado que no estaba Granger cerca para contestar todas las cosas por lo tanto para molestarla...Y definitivamente no era lo mismo molestar a Potter y a Weasley...Que ahora estaban peleados así que les daba igual lo que fuese que dijeran...

.-Draco? Te enteraste de lo que pasó ayer en la cena?

.-No, y no me importa...Así que largo Zabini...

Todos había salido ya del salón, incluso Slughorn, solo estaban Draco que recogía sus cosas y Zabini...  
Draco recogió sus cosas de su escritorio para ir a comer algo, no se había aparecido en la cena ni en el desayuno y de suerte sus compañeros no se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia en la habitación por la noche...

.-Vamos a tener mayores posibilidades de ganarles a los gatitos en la copa de este año...Potter sacó a Weasley del equipo!!!

.-Mmm...Que bueno...

.-Vamos!! Qué te sucede? La copa de quidditch y molestar a Potter y a sus amigos era lo que mas te interesaba y ahora...Parece que estas en otro mundo...Y tal vez sea esta la forma de sacarte de tu mente...Todos los de la casa llevan dias diciendo que te ven raro, incluso algunos empezaron a decir que te vieron en los pasillos llorando...Que se no es cierto-agregó rápidamente Blasie al sentir la horrible mirada que le lanzó Draco...

.-Ellos me preguntan a mi...Solo les he dicho que estas preocupado por los extasis...Y hasta el momento se lo han creido dado que siempre estas en la biblioteca, pero si hay algo que yo noto y que no tardarán en notar los demás...Estas triste y preocupado, pero no es por lo que yo les he dicho a todos...Y presiento que se porque es...

Draco alzó la mirada hacia su compañero, o amigo? El había dicho que le había visto triste? Era cierto, pero cómo lo había notado el? Ya lo tenía cansado, todos los dias le llenaba de preguntas raras y ahora ya tenía respuestas...Podría confiar en el? O le diría a todos?  
Sólo había una forma de saberlo...

.-Te cuento después de clases en mi habitación...

Y sin mas ni mas Draco salió de allí dejando a Blasie bastante pensativo y mas intrigado aún.

.-HARRY!!! Harry estas bien?

Harry estaba tirado en el piso justo al lado de su cama, abrió los ojos de golpe y todas las imágenes en su cabeza aparecieron de nuevo...  
No tenian sentidos esas imagenes, pero sabía que eran especiales...  
Voldemort estaba reducido a pedazos de lo que había sido su cuerpo, ahora esparcidos por todo el cementerio muy parecido a donde se habían enfrentado durante el torneo de los tres magos, pero no era el mismo, este estaba frente a un castillo que parecía ser Hogwarts?...  
Un grito desgarrador le hizo voltear de nuevo a la horrible vista que tenía frente a el de su enemigo hecho pedazos...

.-No creas que me has vencido Harry Potter...Aún queda una parte de mi alma intacta, y esta vez no cometeré errores!! Me desharé de tí y de todos aquellos que tienen el valor de enfrentarme por apoyarte a ti...  
Tienen la marca, al igual que tu, podrás esconderte a tí y alejarlos a todos lo mas que pudieras de tí, pero regresaré por ti y los demás y no podrán esconderse...

Harry le había estado apuntando con su varita, pero al sentir un extraño ardor en su brazo en el area donde los mortífagos tenían su marca, giró su cabeza y pudo ver allí una extraña marca que parecía un hoyo negro sin fondo...Por unos instantes se le paralizó el corazón, se tocó para ver si era real y sintió como su mano se hundia en el hoyo de su brazo, ero no era nada normal...Un extraño y pequeño destello le llamó la atención...Volteó a ver sus ropas, pudo ver su traje de quidditch, pero no veía el escarlata que usaba siempre, sino veía la serpiente del escudo de Slytherin en este y "Potter" claramente grabado en pequeño bajo el escudo...  
No tenía sentido...

.-Harry! Estas bien?

Harry alzó la mirada y aunque veía todo borroso, podía jurar estar viendo el cabello castaño enmarañado de Hermione...La vista se le hacía mas borrosa y al sentir fuertes mareos cerró los ojos de nuevo, solo escuchaba lo que decían...

.-Hermione...-alcanzó a decir Harry...

.-Neville, creo que se pegó fuerte en la cabeza...Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería...-dijo la voz que parecía de Ginny...

.-Para qué?-dijo esta vez la de su mejor amigo Ron.-déjenlo allí, sólo se está haciendo...Está haciendo su teatro barato...Ahora va a empezar con que vió al señor tenebroso y demás cosas...Es patético...

.-Tu, eres el único patético aquí...Ronald...Y ahora nos dejas en paz o le voy a decir a mamá acerca de lo que estas haciendo!!

Ginny le miraba furiosa a Ron, que al instante se giró y salió de la habitación...

.-Qué es lo que está haciendo?-dijo un poco asustado Neville mientras ayudaba a Ginny a acomodar a Harry en su cama.

.-No es malo, es sólo que se escapa luego para ir a ayudarles a Fred y a George con sus experimentos, sólo porque le pagan, pero mamá se podría furiosa con el si se enterara y posiblemente le quitaría el dinero...

Ginny y Neville levantaron a Harry del piso y lo acomodaron en la cama...

.-Estas bien Harry?-dijo Ginny al ver que abría los ojos ya prácticamente bien...

.-Si...Yo, sólo tuve un sueño...

.-Pero...No creeras que se pueda hacer realidad o si?-dijo con voz notablemente temblorosa Neville...

.-Sinceramente no lo creo, realmente no tenía sentido lo que vi...No me hagan caso...Ya estoy bien...

Harry se levantó un poco de la cama donde sus amigos lo habían acomodado un poco aturdido, pero al instante cayó de nuevo en la cama hecho un remolino en la cabeza...

.-Creo que mejor te deberíamos llevar a la enfermería Harry, no te ves bien...

.-No te preocupes Neville estoy bien, sólo descansaré un rato...

.-Toma Harry...Tómate esto...

Harry giró la vista hacia Ginny que sacaba algo de dentro de su túnica y se lo extendía a Harry.

.-Qué es eso?

.-Veneno del bueno...Pues qué va a ser Harry? Es poción revitalizante, te hará sentir mejor...

Harry tomó el frasco que le ofreció la joven y bebió de un golpe, los efectos fueron casi instantaneos, se empezó a sentir mejor...

.-Mejor?

.-Si, muchas gracias Ginny...

Ni uno de los dos pudo evitar sonrojarse al encontrarse mirada con mirada, pero al sentir esto Ginny apartó la vista.

.-Bueno, yo me voy, ya estoy muy cansada, tu también necesitas descansar Harry. Neville...Cuídalo mucho...Buenas noches...

Y sin decir ni hacer nada mas salió del cuarto como un huracán.

.-Porqué cargará una botella de poción en su tunica?-le preguntó Neville a Harry al analizar un poco la situación.

Harry solo hizo un movimiento con los hombros indicando al igual que Neville sus dudas.

.-Pero qué se ha creído? Cómo se atreve a poner a mi propia familia en mi contra? Cómo se fue a enamorar Ginny de ese bruto?

Ron iba maldiciendo entre murmullos a Harry mientras andaba con las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón por los terrenos cerca del bosque prohibido.

.-Cómo se atreve a sacarme del equipo? De robarme a Hermione? De robarme incluso a mi hermana? Juro por mi vida que me las va a pagar...Ese desgra...-pero cortó la frase al escuchar claramente un murmullo de una persona que le llamaba desde dentro del bosque escondido entre las sombras.

.-Quién anda allí?

.-Weasley...-se escuchó de nuevo como si fuera un susurro de los árboles.

.-Qué quieres?-dijo esta vez apuntando con su varita a nadamas que la simple obscuridad esperando culaquier señal de movimiento para atacar...

.-Tranquilo Weasley, no vine a hacerte daño...

.-Qué quieres? Muéstrate cobarde!

.-Qué quiero? Quiero lo mismo que tu...Venganza contra Potter...

.-Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero eso?

.-O perdón, es bastante dificil adivinarlo, casi no lo haces evidente casi gritando...

.-Déjate de payasadas...Porqué no sales?

.-Y...Porqué no entras?

Ron se quedó callado, intentaba reconocer la voz, pero simplemente a pesar de que se le hacía familiar, no ubicaba a nadie, el temor le invadía por una parte, pero por otra parte le intrigaba que alguien le confiara que quería venganza contra Harry sabiendo todos que Ron era su mejor amigo...

.-Te comieron la lengua Weasley? Yo se cual sería la perfecta venganza contra Potter, no te interesa?

.-Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré? Yo era el mejor amigo de Harry...

.-Exacto...Eras...O sea que ya no lo eres mas...No te interesa cobrarte por casi matar a Granger? o porque te está robando todos tus mas profundos anhelos? El tiene lo que tu no...

Ron había ya bajado su varita, y aunque la tenía aún en su mano, la aferraba fuertemente dentro de su puño, puño que sólo contenía ira, al igual que todo Ron, ira, sed de venganza...

.-El tiene la admiración de todos, incluyendo de los cazatalentos, tiene fama, tiene poder, el hecho de que sea demasiado tonto no significa que no lo tenga, tiene fortuna, milllones y millones de galeones que, alguna vez ha compartido contigo? No o si? Y adivina...Tiene por sobre todo, el amor, pero no de cualquiera, sino tiene el amor y el corazón de tu amor secreto...Tiene a Granger...

Ron sentía como con cada palabra la sangre le hervía mas todavía, todo era verdad...Harry tenía todo y el...Qué tenía Ron? Sólo era el amigo de Harry Potter, Weasley, que sólo era reconocido por su cabello pelirrojo y porque siempre traía cosas de segunda mano...

.-Tiene todo eso, y yo? No tengo nada! Y qué quieres que haga? Yo no puedo hacer nada!!

.-Te equivocas...Puedes tener todo lo que tiene el...Si me ayudas, yo te ofrezco riquezas...Tendrás una muy buena recompensa, tendrás poder, respeto...

.-Si? Pero apuesto a que las riquezas no puden comprar ni el talento de un jugador profesional de quidditch ni el amor de Hermione...

.-Te equivocas Weasley...El que tiene el oro hace las reglas...O me equivoco?-El extraño se quedó unos segundos en silencio para dejar a Ron analizar un poco las cosas, o mas bien para agregar mas coraje al que ya sentía correr dentro de sus venas.  
Ron sabia que esa persona no se equivocaba, Si tenia dinero podría hacer lo que se le diera la gana, si no sólo había que mirar a los Malfoy...Su mente era un torbellino de ideas conjuntas todas en su contra para formar dentro de el mas enojo del ya contenido, en su cara se empezaba a notar cada vez mas su enojo contra Harry y contra todos los que lo habían despreciado antes cuando la voz de nuevo le interrumpió.

.-No, el que se equivoca aquí eres tu al estar siempre del lado de los perdedores...Y en qué te ha ayudado eso? A ganarte el afecto de tu familia acaso? Dime te han regalado algo nuevo? Algo que no haya pasado por alguno de tus hermanos? Tanto has protegido a tu hermana y mira, incluso ella te deja solo cuando mas lo necesitas...  
Sólo dolor y sufrimiento has tenido de ese lado...

Ron pensaba en todo eso, era verdad, el estar de ese lado sólo lo había dejado siempre mal parado y nunca había sacado ningun provecho de eso, tal vez era tiempo de pensar en el, pero a qué se refería aquel extraño al referirse a "lado"?


	5. Veneno

Cap 5. Veneno

.-Cómo que el amor de "tus" vidas Draco? Y quién es ella? No te entiendo...

Draco suspiró hondo y agachó un poco la cabeza.  
Blasie al ver que iba a empezar a hablar Draco, cerró la puerta con un hechizo e hizo otro para evitar que alguien escuchara.  
Justo en esos momentos al ser hechizada la puerta Pansy salió volando contra la puerta contraria del corredor.  
Intentó acercarse un poco pero una barrera invisible le lanzaba con una gran fuerza hacia el lado contrario.  
"Maldición!! Hechizaron la puerta. Necesito esa información"

Draco sintió un poco mas de confianza al ver a Blasie hechizar la puerta y tras volver a suspirar empezó a hablar pausadamente.

.-He tenido unos extraños sueños en donde yo era un tipo, pero hace ya muchos años yo calculo un par de cientos, yo pensé que sólo eran pensadillas, pero empecé a notar que todos eran una historia, una vida, todos tenían relación y supe que estos no eran sueños normales así que estuve investigando y averigué que eran recuerdos...Recuerdos de mi vida pasada.

Draco calló unos momentos cómo debía continuar? Qué debía decir?

.-Pero, porqué empezaste a tener estos "recuerdos" Draco? Qué tienen de especial?

.-Empecé a recordar porque en esta vida es donde me he encontrado al fin con "el amor de mi vida pasada".

Draco sacó de su mochila el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca y se lo mostró.

.-Aquí explica que el hechizo que hice fue para volverme a encontrar con ella de nuevo en otra vida, por lo tanto como en esta vida al fin es donde me he encontrado de nuevo con ella el hechizo ha empezado a tener efectos, pero no solamente va sobre mi, sino también sobre la persona en quien reencarnó la joven...El otro día tuve un encuentro extraño con ella y...Bueno, nunca me imaginé que sería ella, pero es indudable...

Draco se calló de nuevo, se sentía bien al estar contando todo aquello, quería sacarlo todo, debía hacerlo, lo sabía. Qué podía pasar? Que Blasie lo tomara por loco y se empezara a burlar de el?  
Bueno, si ese era el caso bien podría hacerle un hechizo para que olvidara todo, pero se sentiría mejor aún así habiendo sacado todo lo que tenía dentro de sí...

.-Y? Quién es la afortunada?

.-Desafortunada querrás decir...

.-Y bien?

.-Granger...

.-Granger? Pero, estas seguro?

.-Si...

.-Pero porqué dices que desafortunada? Y cómo sabes que es ella?

.-Entré en su mente y supe acerca de los sueños, ella los ha tenido también, pero el hechizo debió haber salido mal porque ni yo siento nada por ella, claro mas que mis ganas de molestarla, ni ella siente nada por mi...

.-Cómo sabes que ella no siente nada por tí?

.-Cómo podría hacerlo? Aparte da lo mismo, ella no sabe ni lo que le esta sucediendo, no sabe qué son los sueños ni nada...

.-Draco? Estas seguro de todo esto?

.-Si...Si quieres puedes burlarte...

.-No lo voy a hacer!!

.-Y porqué no? Podrías inventar que estoy chiflado o algo así...

.-Porque he pasado el suficiente tiempo con mi familia para saber que cualquier cosa que pase en este mundo no es lo suficientemente descabellado para ser posible...No te voy a mentir, si está medio loco todo esto no, pero cuál sería tu propósito de inventar semejante cosa? Buscarte mala reputación? No lo creo...

Draco le miró con una mirada inquisitiva y por unos instantes le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa a Blasie que le dedicaba una también.

.-Louis...-Draco dió un respingo, alguién había dicho eso, la voz de una mujer...

.-Escuchaste eso Blasie?

.-Escuchar que?

.-Shh...

.-Louis...Draco...-se esuchó de nuevo una voz como suplicante que les erizó los vellos de la nuca pues sonaba como salido de ultratumba...

.-De dónde salió esa voz? Es esa la voz de...

.-Es la voz de Hermione...

Draco deshizo los hechizos de la puerta y seguido de Blasie salió a todo correr de la sala en dirección de la enfermería...

.-Blasie!!

Blasie, se detuvo al esuchar que le llamaban, pero se arrepintió al instante de no ir con Draco, pues era Pansy la que le llamaba...

.-A dónde va Draco? adonde iban tan apurados?

.-Esto...Pues, no se en realidad, Draco sólo me dijo que le siguiera. "Maldición no se te ocurrió algo peor?"

.-Así que si Draco te dice que te lances con el de un acantilado sin fondo lo harías? Se me hace bastante estúpido no crees?

.-Si, y? Tu harías lo mismo por alguien si fuera tu amigo o amiga, o incluso un novio tuyo, pero ten por seguro que así con esa actitud vas a estar siempre sola...

.-Qué intentas decirme? Yo no daría mi vida por alguien mas! Para qué preocuparme de los demás si ellos no se preocupan por tí? Porqué no mejor me dices qué se traen entre manos? Qué es lo que oculta Draco eh?

.-Eso preciosa, es algo que no te voy a decir, ni a ti, ni a nadie, si algo pasa con Draco o no, es problema de el y de nadie mas...

.-Oh...ya veo, no me vas a decir eh?

.-Eh...Déjame lo pienso...No...

.-Bueno si no es por las buenas será por las malas...

.-Me estas amenazando?

.-No...Pero...Crucio!

Blasie no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar siquiera, lo tomó por sorpresa, al igual que a algunos alumnos que estaban en la sala, que al ver lo que sucedía salieron de la sala lo mas discretamente que pudieron...  
Blasie se retorcia en el piso boca abajo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo su varita, era una tarea dificil siendo al mismo tiempo torturado, pero al fin la alcanzó y la escondió pegándosela al pecho justo cuando la maldición cesó...

.-Dime! Qué se trae Draco? O acaso vale tanto como para que no me quieras decir?!

.-Eso no te incumbe...

.-Ay vamos Zabinni, prefieres ser torturado a decirme lo que se trae Draco?

.-Si...Petrificus totalus! Ahora Parkinson...Porqué no mejor te compras una vida y dejas de meterte en la de los demas? Porqué te interesa tanto saber de Draco? Si crees que son los mismos asuntos que los del año pasado, no, no lo son, por si no lo habías notado Draco también es una persona, por lo tanto un adolescente normal! Déjalo hacer su vida! Y si vuleves a molestarlo a el o a mi...Bueno te lo dejo a tu imaginación, sabes bien la reputación que tienen mis padres así que elige...Bien eso era todo...Me voy...

Blasie guardó su varita de nuevo y dejó allí a Pansy tirada en el piso de la sala común.

Draco seguía corriendo hacia la enfermería, Blasie se había quedado atrás, pero algo le impulsaba a correr hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, era una sensación extraña la que sentía, ni si quiera sabía porqué lo hacía sólo sabia que debía hacerlo...  
llegó frente a las enormes puertas de la enfermería y con un suave movimiento de varita la abrió sin hacer siquiera un ruido, se acercó a la cama que estaba cubierta y allí seguía, pero algo extraño sucedía con ella, una extraña espuma le salía de vez en vez por la boca mientras Draco veía asustado como unos violentos espazmos atacaban a la joven...  
La habían envenenado.  
Draco se quedó como de piedra. Qué debía hacer?

.-Ayuda!!

Draco detuvo la mano de Hermione antes de que esta pudiera profinarle un fuerte golpe a su misma cara, la tomó entre brazos impidiendo que los espazmos atentaran contra ella misma.

.-AYUDA!!

La señora Pomfrey salió de la habitación con la varita en alto y se quedó al igual que Draco al ver la extraña escena.

.-Necesita ayuda! Le han envenenado!!

La enfermera sin dudarlo un momento siquiera se metió de nuevo a la pequeña sala y en menos de 5 segundos estaba ya casi junto a Draco.

.-Agárrela fuerte, necesito abrirle la boca...

Draco la tomaba fuértemente entre sus brazos mientras la enfermera le metía una extraña sustancia en la boca, Hermione se calmó al instante un poco, pero no lo suficiente...

.-Esto detendrá el veneno unos instantes, necesitamos una pócima. Corre! Ve con Slughorn y dile que prepare un antídoto, lo mas fuerte que pueda! Corre!!

Draco recostó de nuevo a Hermione que tenía leves ataque en el cuerpo aún; salió corriendo de la enfermería en dirección ahora hacia donde su profesor de pociones.  
Qué era todo eso? Acaso Hermione le había llamado desde otro lado para pedirle ayuda? Cómo era eso posible?

.-.-.-.-

.-Debe saber, señor Malfoy, que ahora la señorita está bien...

.-Bien, entonces, me voy...

.-No. Usted se queda aquí.

.-Qué? pero porqué?-dijo Draco un tanto extrañado.

.-Ahora tendrá que hablar con la directora...

.-Pero porqué?

.-Alguien quiso envenenar a la señorita y usted ha sido la unica persona que he visto en el momento del accidente, además qué hacía usted aquí?

.-Yo...Bueno yo...

.-No importa, eso lo hablará con la directora...

La enfermera se giró sobre sus talones y dejó a Draco solo, apenas iba a analizar la situación cuando la profesora McGonagall entró.

.-Y bien? Tengo entendido que se le vió junto a la señorita Granger cuando ocurrió el accidente cierto?

.-Si, bueno yo...

.-Y? Qué hacía aquí a estas horas de la noche?

.-Yo...

.-El veneno se encontró en una copa que había junto a la mesita de noche...

.-Pero yo no fui!

.-Yo no quiero dudar de ello. No quiero ni pensar en que un alumno! Un alumno de este respetable colegio quisiera envenenar a una alumna!!-la profesora se estaba controlando claramente demasiado, con mucho esfuerzo pues en sus ojos se veía una furia tremenda, cosa que asustó un poco a Draco, nunca la había visto tan enojada.

.-Yo no fui! En serio! Lo juro!

.-Supongo entonces que si usted es inocente no le importará que todos los profesores esten haciendo hechizos en la copa para saber quien ha introducido el veneno en ella.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, y frunció un poco el ceño, hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar en quién podría haber intentado matar a Hermione.

.-Pues, no, no me importa yo no tengo nada que esconder. No se le hace un poco ilógico que si yo quisiera matar a Hermione hubiera pedido ayuda? Digo, si la hubiera envenenado yo, me hubiera ido corriendo al ver que el veneno tenía efecto, no quedarme a ver como pasa, buscando que me descubrieran no?

La profesora se relajó un poco al momento en que arqueaba un poco las cejas.

.-Tiene sentido, pero...Supongo que entonces no le importará tampoco que hagamos una prueba con usted.

.-Claro que no, pero...Qué tipo de prueba? No van a intentar asesinarme o si?

.-No sea bobo Sr. Malfoy! Algo tan burdo y sencillo como Veritaserum...El Ministerio ha sido informado del incidente y han accedido a hacer una excepción en dejar usar el Veritaserum con los alumnos...

Draco reaccionó al instante, no era que le importara que le preguntaran de Hermione, pero y si empezaban a preguntarle de mas? El Ministerio estaba de por medio, si quisieran empezarian a preguntar de mas y el no tendría el poder para negarse a contestar...

.-Le preocupa acaso?

.-No, claro que no, yo sé que digo la verdad...

.-Si es así, entonces no será el malo del cuento sino que la señorita deberá estar agradecida con usted por salvarle.

.-Claro como diga...

Draco miró a Hermione una vez mas y pudo notar que ya estaba completamente bien, al fin le habían quitado esa extraña sustancia que le cubría el cuerpo y tenía sus ropas puestas.

.-Ella ya está bien, sólo está dormida, podrá salir de aquí en uno o dos días.-agregó la profesora al ver que Draco veía a Hermione.  
Draco apartó la mirada al instante y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
Por un isntante juraría haber sentido como un vuelco en el estómago.

Harry iba saliendo de la ducha cuando un fuerte golpe que le propinaron le hizo caer de espaldas al piso.  
Se tomó la nariz por la que ahora salía sangre.

.-Pero qué diablos te pasa Weasley?

.-Que qué me pasa? Hazte el tonto...Yo sé que fuiste tu!!

.-Y se puede saber ahora qué hice?

.-Intentaste matar a Hermione!!

.-Ay ya me tienes hasta el queque con eso! Yo no tuve la culpa!

.-No, eso no imbécil! La envenenaste!!

.-Cómo te atreves a decir que intenté envenenar a Hermione?! Yo ni siquiera sabía eso!

.-No? Le metieron veneno mientras estaba en la enfermería!! Y dónde estabas tu anoche? haciendo una visita nocturna?

.-Eso no te incumbe! Yo no tengo que decirte nada de lo que pasa con o por mi vida...Si...Salí anoche pero no a intentar matar a Hermione!! Ahora quítate!!

Harry se limpió la sangre que aún le escurría de la nariz y se cambió lo mas rápido que pudo evitando lo mas que se pudiera la mirada de Ron, pero su mirada furiosa y penetrante le hacía tener escalofríos. Pero algo no concordaba, recordaba haberse levantado por la noche, tomado su capa invisible, pero de allí no recordaba nada mas, pero de algo estaba seguro el no intentaría asesinar a Hermione...

Salió a todo correr de la habitación directo hacia la enfermería, apenas iba bajando las escaleras cuando la profesora McGonagall iba entrando por el cuadro.

.-Oh Sr. Potter, que bueno que lo veo, quisiera hablar con usted en mi oficina...

.-Pero, tengo que ir a ver a...

.-La srita. Granger, yo lo sé, ella está bien. Venga conmigo a mi oficina, es una orden no una sugerencia.

Harry agachó la cabeza un poco mientras daba un bufido, pero se encaminó detrás de la directora. Algo le decía que nada de ello estaba bien. Algo no cuadraba, aparte de que la directora se notaba bastante molesta, seguía sin recordar algo...

.-.-.-

.-Tome asiento.

Harry se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa de la directora, pero no pudo dejar de notar que todos los directores estaban cuchicheando y señalándolo de vez en vez. Giró la mirada al cuadro de Dumbledore, y allí estaba, pero no le miraba como siempre, sino que su mirada se veía distante y ese extraño brillo azulado estaba perdido.

.-La Srita. Granger, fue envenenada durante la noche como usted ya sabe cierto?

.-Si, bueno Ron me acaba de avisar de ello...

.-Será mejor que se beba esto...

Una pequeña taza de té apareció volando justo frente a los ojos de Harry, por cortesía lo tomó, pero no tenía ánimo de tomar nada.

.-Le recomiendo que se lo tome, no podrá ir a desayunar...

Harry le dió un gran sorbo al té, le relajó bastante y tenía un sabor peculiar que le agradó así que le dió otro sorbo.

.-El señor weasley me dijo que usted no fue a dormir anoche cierto?

.-Si, bueno, sólo salí un rato.

.-Oh ya veo...Y se puede saber a dónde fue?

.-Yo...Bueno...Fui a la enfermería...

.-Draco qué fue lo que sucedió? Andan circulando muchos rumores de que asesinaron a Granger...

.-Blaise me asustaste, no te ví.

.-Lo siento qué fue lo que sucedió? De verdad la asesinaron?

.-No...Bueno...Lo intentaron...

.-Cómo?

Draco se fijó si no había nadie cerca del pasillo que pudiera escucharlos.

.-Anoche cuando llegué a la enfermería, alguien había intentado envenenar a Hermione. Ella está bien porque Slughorn preparó un antídoto, pero obviamente pensaron que había sido yo...Mandaron a investigar la copa donde encontraron el veneno todos los profesores hicieron hechizos para poder saber quién había sido, pero mientras me dieron una buena dosis de pócima de la verdad. Obviamente descubrieron que no fui yo, pero no dejaron de notar extraño el hecho de que hubiera llegado allí, pero gracias a McGonagall me libré de que me preguntaran de mas...Pero a que no adivinas quién fue el que le dió el veneno a Hermione...

.-Parkinson...

.-Ella qué tiene que ver?

.-No nada, sólo que ayer estaba muy desesperada por saber que te traían entre manos...

.-Y qué le dijiste?

.-Nada, pero pregúntale tu, creo que en un rato se estará quieta, pero entonces quién fue?

.-Pues según los hechizos, todos concuerdan en que fue Potter...

.-Señor Potter, yo lo lamento mucho pero está usted expulsado del colegio...


	6. Humillación

Lamento haber tardado tanto, la pagina no me dejaba subir... Agradezco a los que han seguido la historia, se que no soy excelente, pero hago mi esfuerzo... Porfa, dejen review para saber como voy con la historia... :)

* * *

Cap 6. Humillación

.-Señor Potter, yo lo lamento mucho pero está usted expulsado del colegio...

.-Pero porqué? Yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada! Yo no hice nada! No intentaría matar a Hermione! No tiene sentido!

.-Lo siento mucho...

.-YO NO FUI!

La puerta dió un leve crujido y al instante se escucharon unos sonoros golpes en ella.

.-Adelante...-dijo la profesora que se le veía bastante turbada.

Harry giró la cabeza y pudo ver al mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Scrimgeour, que tenía una extraña mueca, no se notaba molesto sino a decir verdad bastante sereno e incluso alegre, venía con dos hombres corpulentos, bastante fornidos aparentemente sus guardaespaldas y un joven pelirrojo, flacucho que reconoció al instante como Percy...

.-Señor Ministro, buenos dias, porfavor pase...

.-Si, si gracias...Espero no importunar, pero vengo por el chico...

McGonagall volteó de nuevo la mirada a Harry que parecía estar atónito ante lo sucedido, pero reaccionó casi al instante.

.-Potter, esto ya está fuera de nuestras manos, tendrás que ir al Ministerio, se te ha dado la oportunidad de un juicio.

.-Pero...pero...es que..yo no fui!

.-Nunca creí que usted! Cómo pudo señor Potter? Entregue su varita al ministro y vaya con ellos...-eso era, la misma directora había dejado escapar unas cuántas lágrimas de rabia.

.-NO! YO NO PIENSO IR CON ELLOS! NO VOY A HACERLO!

Uno de los hombres intentó tomarle de los hombros pero Harry había sido mas rápido y lo había atacado con un desmaius...

Los otros 4 presentes sacaron sus varitas apuntando directo a Harry que se había quedado apuntando al Ministro...

.-YO NO PIENSO IR A NINGUNA PARTE! YO NO FUI!

.-Lo siento Potter...

La directora había sido mas rápida que Harry y le había dejado inconciente, al instante le quitaron su varita y uno de los hombres lo cargó en su hombro.

.-Lamento que esto sucediera Sr. Ministro...

.-No se preocupe, no podíamos esperar menos, este joven siendo o no el elegido, intentó asesinar a una joven, es un delicuente... Ahora compermiso, espero la joven se recupere pronto...

Salieron de la sala tras despertar al otro ayudante de Scrimgeour y fueron lo mas rápido posible a la entrada principal intentando pasar de incógnito, pero tuvieron mala suerte pues el hechizo que le habían mandado a Harry no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y este despertó apenas al llegar al pasillo principal.

.-SUÉLTENME! DÉJENME IR! YA LES DIJE QUE YO NO FUI!

.-Estate quieto Potter, ahora eres del Ministerio...

Cientos de murmullos se empezaron a escuchar cerca, todos los alumnos iban apenas saliendo del desayuno para ir a sus clases, justo cuando vieron como el mismo Harry Potter forcejeaba con dos de los compinches del Ministro de Magia.

Entre los espectadores estaban Blasie junto a Draco que no podían creer que realmente hubiera sido el, Draco giró un poco la cabeza hacia lejos de la multitud y pudo ver una extraña sonrisa de parte del que había sido el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley...

Draco le dió un codazo a Blasie y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza voltearon ambos a verlo.

Una sonrisa triunfante mal disimulada se dibujaba en su cara, este se giró sobre sus talones sin notar siquiera que Blasie y Draco le habían visto, y se alejó del extraño suceso que se daba en el pasillo.

Blasie se acercó al oido de Draco y apenas en un murmullo agregó lo que carburaba por la mente de Draco.

.-Aparentemente no fue Potter...

.-Eso parece...Si no, qué otra cosa podría ser?

Draco jaló a Blasie de entre la multitud y siguieron a Ron que caminaba solo en los pasillos, y se metió en un aula vacía.

Los chicos se acercaron a escuchar.

.-Nadie te siguió Weasley?

.-No...Todo salió perfecto, excepto porque el estúpido de Malfoy interfirió anoche...

.-Cómo?

.-No sé cómo se habrá enterado, pero se metió a la enfermería corriendo cuando yo iba a entrar a "salvar" a Hermione...

.-Tendrás que buscar ahora tu una forma de consolar a la sangre sucia para que se fije en tí...Ahora tienes el camino libre, Potter ya no está cerca...Tengo que aceptar que lo hiciste bien...

.-Gracias, tu plan también fue bueno, pero yo...Me gustaría saber quien...

.-A su tiempo Weasley...Todo a su tiempo, me conocerás cuando me tengas que conocer, pero por el momento...Toma tu recompensa está sobre la mesa de enfrente...

Draco pegó un poco mas el oido y pudo escuchar claramente el sonido metálico inconfundible para él de monedas.

.-Wow...Esto era mas de lo acordado...

.-Y tendrás mas si me sigues ayudando...

.-Genial! Qué hago?

.-Por el momento no puedo decir nada, pero te esperaré en el bosque esta noche, donde la vez pasada para darte instrucciones...

Draco y Blasie se separaron de la puerta y salieron corriendo cuando escucharon los pasos de Ron hacia la puerta, y se alcanzaron a esconder detrás de una armadura, para ver como Ron caminaba al mismo tiempo en que se guardaba un saquito notablemente atascado de galeones...

.-.-.-.

Los días pasaban rápidos, al igual que la noticia de que Harry Potter había intentado asesinar a Hermione y por ello se lo habían llevado, claro que no faltaban los rumores de que ya había sido encerrado en Azkaban, algunos mas extremistas decían que ya se había efectuado el beso del dementor, pero nadie sabía nada a ciencia cierta. Y cosas extrañas pasaban en el Colegio, alumnos desaparecían del Colegio misteriosamente al igual que sus familias, muchos estaban asustados porque eran tanto hijos de muggles como jóvenes de sangre pura y de familias realmente distinguidas...

Los profesores habían estado investigando pero no encontraban nada, ni siquiera una sola pista cada vez que interrogaban a alguno que parecía ser sospechoso, este se notaba aterrorizado y al día siguiente se tenía que ir porque había asesinado a su familia.

El terror se empezaba a sentir correr por todo el castillo pues nadie sabia lo que sucedía, muchos incluso empezaban a decir que era por culpa de Harry que pasaba todo eso, pero realmente eso casi nadie lo creía...

Draco se había unido mas con Blasie, al igual que casi todos los de su casa porque incluso hijos de mortífagos habían ya desaparecido, casi nunca se les veía solos o separados.

Draco y Blasie era otros dos que nunca se les veía solos siempre uno estaba junto a el otro cosa que era un poco frustante para Hermione que ya había podido salir de la enfermería (y gracias a los rumores acerca de Harry casi nadie había notado) pero ella quería agradecer a Draco que era imposible estando siempre tan cerca de Blasie.

Hermione se había apenas despertado al día siguiente del intento de envenenamiento cuando la profesora McGonagall tuvo que darle todas las buenas nuevas y para pesar de Hermione aparte se le venían fechas de exámenes.

Casi nunca se le veía separada de Ron o mas bien a Ron despegarse un poco de ella, cosa que molestaba aún mas a Hermione porque a pesar de que ella quería intentar agradecer a Malfoy por el pequeño gesto de salvarle, Ron no la dejaba siquiera pensar en ello, incluso lo intentaba negar siempre que podía y de allí se desataban discuciones interminables en las cuales extrañamente se terminaba disculpando Ron por todo, incluso por lo que no había hecho...

.-Hermione estas bien?

.-Si...Es sólo que extraño a Harry...

.-Cómo lo vas a extrañar! intentó matarte!

.-Realmente no creo que el fuese capáz, tal vez estaba actuando bajo la maldición imperio...

.-Yo ya lo creo que sea capáz! Si hubieras visto cómo se portaba cuando tu no estabas con nosotros...Aparte sabemos de sobra que el era completamente capáz de defenderse de la maldición imperio...No seas tonta Hermione!

.-Oh! Gracias por llamarme tonta Ronald!

.-Yo...Hermione lo siento...No sabía l...

.-Y qué? Me vas a decir como siempre: -No sabía lo que decía...-Estoy harta de tus malditas excusas!

.-Perdóname Hermione...Vamos sé que puedes perdonarme...Ya lo has hecho antes...Ultimamente hemos peleado mucho, pero es por la tensión de todo lo que sucede, no podemos dejar que...

.-Dejar que esto no separe? También estoy cansada de que siempre me digas lo mismo! Qué te sucede? Pareces robot, siempre estas repitiendo lo mismo, siempre que peleamos me dices exactamente lo mismo! Y si fueras un poco mas atento notarias que NUNCA te he perdonado nada ni de lo que me has dicho ni de lo que me has hecho! Simplemente te doy por tu lado, pero estoy cansada Ron...Estoy cansada de todo esto...De estar discutiendo contigo todos los dias...

.-Ayer no peleamos...

.-Si? Porque ayer te fuiste a jugar con tus amiguitos al quidditch... También estoy cansada de que siempre que estamos discutiendo te quieras hacer el graciocito! Pero sabes de lo que mas estoy cansada? Estoy cansada, estoy harta, de que te me pegues como chicle! Estoy cansada! Entiéndelo, yo no soy nada mas que una amiga! Yo no soy tu novia...Quieres estar pegado siempre a alguien? Búscate una novia! Búscate una vida y déjame a mi vivir la mía!

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones notablemente molesta y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del pasillo donde estaba con Ron, abrazó fuertemente sus libros al pecho, no quería ponerse a gritar allí mismo.

No volteó siquiera a ver de nuevo a su amigo y fue una suerte pues sino hubiera visto una cara nada familiar con ella que si fuera cierto el que las miradas matan ya hubiese muerto. Dió vuelta en la esquina y siguió su camino, ahora mas tranquila pero con la mirada al piso, dió de nuevo una vuelta al pasillo y chocó contra alguien mientras los libros se salían de sus manos...

.-Lo siento...-dijo una voz familiar para Hermione.

Hermione giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia el chico que ahora le extendía la mano par que se pudiera levantar.

.-Err...Yo también lo siento...

.-Estas bien...Her...Grang...Hermione?

.-Esto si...Mal...Draco...-dijo al mismo tiempo en que tomaba su mano para poderse levantar si quitar su mirada de la de Draco.

Hermione se paró al momento en que se tambaleaba un poco pero pudo ponerse bien en pie.

Y así se quedaron unos instantes con la mirada fija uno sobre el otro, un instante que bien pudieron ser segundos pero para ellos el tiempo no pasaba, Hermione fue la que rompió el "hechizo" que se había formado entre ellos al sentir de nuevo el contacto que aún tenían en sus manos cosa que los hizo sonrojar.

.-Esto...Toma...

Draco se agachó y tomó los libros de Hermione para pasarselos metiendo entre ellos gracias a la distracción de Hermione el diario de la chica.

Hermione los tomó titubeando un poco sin notar siqueira nada de lo que hizo Draco, y estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo de allí, pero recordó porqué quería desde hacía días encontrarse con Draco.

.-Bueno yo...Ya me voy-dijo Draco un poco nervioso.

.-No, espera...Yo...Quería darte las gracias por salvarme...

.-Eh?

.-Si, ya sabes...Lo que pasó en la enfermería...La profesora McGonagall me dijo lo que sucedió...Gracias por estar allí cuando lo necesité...

.-Lo dices como si realmente fuera la gran cosa...

.-Es que...Yo bueno...Para mi es un gran gesto...Me desmuestra que eres un caballero...Viendo que no somos amigos y siempre me has odiado pudiste haberme dejado morir...Pero me ayudaste y me salvaste...

Draco se quedó en blanco por unos instantes sin saber que contestar al pequeño alago que le había hecho Hermione, pero se limitó a sonreirle justo cuando de nuevo Hermione le tomó de sorpresa dándole un pequeño pero muy suave beso en la mejilla y un leve "gracias", apenas había reaccionado a lo sucedido cuando Draco notó que Hermione ya había salido corriendo del lugar...La sonrisa de Draco se había pronunciado mas al sentir la calidez de los labios de Hermione rozando su piel y esta vez juraría estaba seguro de haber sentido un vuelco en todo su cuerpo.

.-.-.-.

.-Draco? Qué te sucede? Te noto mas distraido que de costumbre...-dijo Blaise cuando salian de su última clase del día, al esperar que todos se fueran...

.-No es nada de que preocuparse Blasie, estoy bien...-dijo Draco mientras guardaba sus cosas y colgaba su mochila al hombro...

.-Bien, si no es de qué preocuparse, supongo que será algo bueno no? Cosa que no dudo porque todo el día has estado con una sonrisa de bobo que ni a golpes te quitarían...-dijo en voz baja mientras caminaban por el pasillo...

.-No es nada...

.-Ay vamos! Dime! Porfavor...Si?

Draco suspiró hondo.

.-Hermione me besó ayer en la mejilla...

.-Qué? Y por eso estas así?

.-Qué tiene? Solo estoy confundido, tal vez ella si sienta algo por mi no?

.-Probablemente, pero algo que nunca me has querido decir es si tu sientes algo por ella...Insistes en que unicamente son tus ganas de molestarla, pero dejame te hago notar que eso ya no lo haces...Aparte has estado todo distraido eso junto con esa sonrisa de bobo enamorado te delata...Porqué no lo aceptas?

.-Eh?

.-Ash...Te gusta Granger...

.-No es cierto...

.-No es una pregunta, es una afirmación...

.-Bueno...Tal vez un poco...

.-Vaya! Un progreso!...Espera...Mira qué sucede allí?

.-Es Parkinson y su grupito de tontos...

.-Ahora qué se trae?

Se acercaron un poco mas y vieron que como de costumbre estaban molestando a alguien, Draco supuso que ya tenían rato molestando a la chica pues estaba tirada ya en el piso recogiendo sus cosas entre sollozos a punto de soltarse a llorar.

.-Quién es? Puedes ver Blasie?

.-No alcanzo a ver, vamos a acercarnos mas...

Draco sintió un gran enojo correr por sus venas al ver que en el centro de un circulo formado por unos 6 alumnos de Slytherin y aparte Parkinson que apuntaba con su varita a Hermione que perseguía un libro que se le hizo conocido a Draco, mientras todos los del círculo lo pateaban entre ellos como si fuese un balón y Hermione intentando atraparlo.

Era obviamente un mal rato que le querian hacer pasar a Hermione.

.-Porqué no se defiende?-dijo un poco alterado Blasie.

Draco volteó la mirada al piso y casi junto a el estaba la varita de Hermione tirada, seguramente la habían desarmado primero...

.-Suéltalo ya sangre sucia!

Draco volteó de nuevo a ver a Hermione y pudo ver que aparentemente había alcanzado por fin Hermione su diario, pero Pansy se lo había arrebatado de las manos.

.-Qué puede tener esto que sea tan importante para ti como para arrastrarte por el piso?

Draco se quedó en blanco cuando vió que Pansy abría el diario.

.-Ay! Qué lindo Granger...Es tu diario!

Todos se empezaron a reir entre dientes mientras Draco se quedaba sin saber que hacer al ver a Pansy ir directo justo a la última página y empezaba a leer imitando en son de burla la voz de Hermione.

.-Querido diario; No sé que me sucede...Ultimamente he estado pensando mucho en Louis...Hasta creo quererlo...Cómo puede ser eso posible? El es sólo un sueño, no existe! Es una ilusión y nada mas que eso para mí! Lo estuve soñando todos los dias mientras estuve en la enfermería...Estoy confundida...

-Oh...Granger tiene un novio imaginario-agregó pansy y siguió leyendo...- Harry se ha ido, lo extraño mucho, realmente yo no creo que el hubiera hecho eso...Lo ví varias veces en mis sueños y...No...Ese sentimiento no puede regresar...El ya no está y yo ya no siento nada por el o si? Creo que sólo estoy confundiendo, han pasado tantas cosas...Tal vez solo siento lástima por lo que debe estar pasando...

-No puede ser...Granger estaba enamorada de Potter...-agregó de nuevo Pansy entre risas de los presentes, hizo un gesto con la mano y volviendo a fijar su vista en el diario, continuó...- ...Y Ron no deja de molestarme! Estoy harta de el, hoy me pelee con el en la tarde y agradezco que no se haya aparecido cerca de mi en lo que restaba del día, ya estoy cansada de el...

Pero lo que mas me confunde es...Bueno en realidad es alguien...

No sé porqué pero desde que me desperté e incluso desde antes no puedo dejar de pensar en el...

El me gusta mucho, pero tengo miedo pues creo que empiezo a quererlo y creo que más aún podría ser mas que un sólo querer?...

.-No! Cállate!-dijo Hermione intentando arrebatarle el diario a Pansy, pero un chico la alcanzó a agarrar antes de que ella pudiera acercarse lo suficiente...-NOO!...YA! DEJA DE LEER! ESO ES MÍO!-Decía Hermione entre sollozos aunque fue olímpicamente ignorada por Pansy que seguía concentrada en su lectura y en su imitación...- No puedo permitir esto que siento, no está bien sentir esto por él...Porqué ahora? No puedo estar enamorada de Draco Malfoy...

* * *

Review aca... abajito... Porfa...


	7. El misterioso amigo de Ron

Cap 7. El misterioso amigo de Ron

Esa última frase quedó volando en el aire como un eco que retumbaba en los oidos de Draco. Hermione...Ella...Estaba enamorada de él? Pero cómo podía ser posible?

Un grito de terror le hizo volver en sí. Hermione estaba flotando a un par de metros del piso, como si le hubieran cogido de un pie.

Draco pudo notar un tanto avergonzado como esta intentaba cubrirse con la falda de nuevo lo que se descubría al estar de cabeza al piso...

Draco se adelantó unos pasos con la ira recorriéndole las venas al ver a Hermione rendida de intentar en vano cubrirse y resignada entre un lastimero llanto...

.-Déjala ya Parkinson!

Pansy giró la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona que se intensificó al ver a Draco apuntándole con su varita...

.-Vienes a defender a tu enamorada eterna Draco? Estuviste en el espectáculo? Por si no...Quieres que se lo repita Granger? Mira lo que tengo Draco...

Pansy iba a mostrarle el diario a Draco pero al instante salió volando de entre sus manos y se posó en las manos de Draco que al instante lo guardó en una de sus bolsas de la túnica, sin dejar de apuntar a Pansy.

.-Te digo que la dejes!

.-Porqué? Creía que molestarla era algo que te divertía...Mira lo que puede hacer!

Pansy que aún mantenía a Hermione de cabeza empezó a mover la varita y Hermione empezó a moverse brúscamente en el aire como un títere.

Hermione no podía dejar de llorar, pero de momento todo pasó muy rápido, sintió como si el tobillo de donde la tenían agarrada se soltara y asustada empezó a ver como iba directo al piso pero Blasie la había alcanzado a detener antes de que pudiera golpearse con el piso.

.-Qué diablos te sucede Malfoy?-dijo fúrica Pansy que se levantaba del piso donde había caído por el hechizo lanzado por Draco.

Todos los demás Slytherins se habían quedado un tanto asustados viendo, no se atrevían a meterse con Draco sabiendo que era un mortífago...

Draco se agachó y tomó la varita de Pansy que había quedado cerca de el...

.-La quieres Parkinson?

.-Dámela Malfoy!

.-Y qué si te digo que no?

.-Maldita sea Malfoy! Dámela! Porqué defiendes a la sangre sucia esa? Es una asquerosa put...

Draco la calló con un fuerte hechizo mientras ella desesperada intentaba recuperar su voz y su varita...

Draco volteó a ver a Hermione que estaba en un estado lamentable encogida en el piso llorando inconsolablemente.

.-Ya madura Parkinson! Y si te vuleves a meter con Hermione te las ves conmigo...Quieres tu varita? Ve por ella... Ve tras ella como la perra que eres…

Draco rompió la varita en dos y la lanzó lo mas lejos que pudo del pasillo.

Pansy salió corriendo tras ella intentado una vez mas maldecir a Draco, pero este ya no le prestaba atención, pues se había enfocado en los otros que habían estado molestando a Hermione. Los miró bien y pudo ver que casi todos era de primero o de segundo y sólo uno de cuarto...

.-Quieren terminar acaso como ella? O mejor aún como yo? Quieren terminar siendo siempre la sombra de alguien mas? Siendo persguido por el señor tenebroso? Siendo su sirviente?

Los jóvenes asustados negaron con la cabeza...

.-Cómo?

.-No...Yo no quiero...-dijo el mas grande mientras los demás de nuevo solo negaron con la cabeza...

.-Entonces dejen de estar haciéndo lo que les dicen los demás, gente con poco cerebro como Parkinson...

.-Ella nos amenazó con hecharnos la cruciatus...

.-Y ustedes le creyeron?

.-Ya lo ha hecho!-dijo el mas pequeño de todos- se la hechó a el-dijo señalando a Blasie...

.-Bueno, y ustedes no se saben defender? No son mas? son 6 contra una!

Ahora solo se quedaron estáticos.

.-Bueno a ver si ya van aprendiendo si no quieren también que los manipulen con otras maldiciones...Ahora si alguno menciona algo de lo que sucedió...-dijo Draco en un tono un tanto amenazante.

.-No...Nosotros no sabemos nada...

.-Mas les vale... Ahora largo...

Draco se acercó un poco a Hermione que ya se había calmado un poco pero no dejaba aún de sollozar...

Volteó a ver a Blasie que le decía con un leve gesto que se iba...

Draco se sentó frente a Hermione sin tocarla temiendo ser atacado por ella.

.-Estas bien?

.-Yo...Por...porfavor...Dime que no escuchaste nada...

.-Eh?

.-Lo escuchaste cierto?-dijo entre mas sollozos...

.-Yo...-se quedó callado unos instantes sin saber que decir o qué hacer, y sin contestar a la pregunta le extendió sus cosas.

.-Toma, se lo quité a Parkinson...

Hermione apenas levantando la mirada oculta entre su enmarañado cabello tomó su varita y su diario que al instante guardó...

Pero apenas había pasado menos de un minuto en silencio cuando de nuevo soltó en llanto...

.-Lo escuchaste todo! Yo...Tu no debiste haberte enterado de eso! Ahhy...Que vergüenza! Y ahora tu te vas a empezar a burlar como todos, porque ellos se van a encargar de divulgarlo por todos lados y yo...-Hermione se había puesto histérica y cada vez empezaba a alzar mas la voz, pero Draco la calmó un poco.

.-Claro que todos se van a enterar si no dejas de gritar así...Y no sé porqué crees que yo me voy a burlar...

.-Porque...Pues porque eres tu! Eres un arrogante, petulante, odioso, te encanta burlarte de la desgracias de los demás, y egoísta, y...

.-Vaya...No pensé que fuera tan popular...Y tan bien conocido...-le cortó Draco antes de que pudiera seguir.

.-Eres un mortífago y aparte eres un ser sin sentimientos! A ti te va a valer que todos se enteren y se burlen y...-pero Hermione se calló al instante porque Draco la había tomado entre sus brazos escondiendo suavemente su cabeza en su pecho...

Hermione se asustó un poco por la reacción del joven, pero se dejó llevar, qué diablos le pasaba?

Eso significaba que ella le gustaba?

Draco estaba igual asustado que Hermione, porqué había hecho eso? Tenía que aceptarlo, ella le gustaba mucho, pero sería aquello prudente? Qué pensaría ella? No llegaría a pensar mal?¿Por qué la abrazaba¿Por qué se aferraba a ella con tanta fuerza como si no quisiera que lo dejara solo?

Hermione sin separarse de los brazos de Draco se aventuró a hablar primero.

.-Porqué haces esto? No lo haces por lástima o si?

Draco se separó un poco de ella quedando de frente a su cara a una distancia verdaderamente poco prudente. Le miró a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora estaban un poco hinchados por estar llorando, pero aún así no perdían su hermosura,pensó Draco.

.-Yo lo siento si te incomoda haberte enterado de eso, yo, ay tonta! Nunca debí haberlo escrito! Yo debí...-pero la voz de la joven fue de nuevo callada ahora por un dedo que se posaba en sus labios.

.-Necesito saber si eso es verdad...

.-Yo...Err...pues...Si, pero nunca debiste enterarte de eso, estoy avergonzada, si no quieres recordarlo puedo borrarte la memoria...Supongo que ha de ser debastador para ti que una sangre sucia como yo esté enamorada de alguien...bueno tu nunca...

Hermione se quedó en shock cuando los labios del joven habían aprisionado los suyos en un suave y tierno beso.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por ese sentimiento que iba creciendo dentro de ellos, cerraron los ojos para poder disfrutar enteramente del momento brindado, un momento mágico que nunca olvidarían. Un sentimiento que les unia mientras miles de mariposas volaban dentro de cada uno de ellos haciéndolos estremecer a ambos cuando Hermione rozó suavemente con su manos la mejilla y el cuello de Draco para luego posarse en sus hombros adentrándose así mas en el y aprisionándolo temiendo poder caer en un vacío si se separaba de el...Temiendo poder perderse de nuevo en las tinieblas que nublaban su mundo desde hacía tiempo...

.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Hermione estaba en el gran comedor tomando su desayuno intentando con todas sus fuerzas no voltear hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Se dejó vencer y levantó la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de Draco que le miraba un poco atontado mientras Blasie le hablaba.

.-A quién ves?

Hermione desvió la mirada rápidamente al instante en que casi se cae del susto que le había dado Ginny.

.-Eh? No a nadie...-dijo mientras volvía a su desayuno y poniéndose como tomate.

.-No claro que no...Seguramente...Entonces ese rubor en tus mejillas es por el calor no?

.-Esto...Pues si...Hace mucho calor!

.-Si tienes calor porqué no te quitas la capa?

Hermione intentado disimular todo con un calor esporádico, se quitó la capa mientras murmuraba "si tienes razon" pero al instante en que se la quitó una brisa helada le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

.-Vaya! No sabía que cuando tenías calor ten pusieras con piel de gallina!-dijo Ginny riendo mientras veía como los vellitos apenas visibles del brazo de Hermione se "erizaban" dejando notar el frío en su cuerpo.

.-Porqué no mejor te ahorras eso de estar haciendote la "yo no se nada" y me dices a quién veías?

.-Esto...

.-Y...Mejor ponte la capa porque hace mucho frío...

.-No, yo estoy bien gracias...

.-No me vas a decir? Bueno veamos...

Ginny levantó la mirada hacia donde le pareció Hermione estaba viendo...Pero había demasiados chicos que podía ser, mas porque la mesa de Gryffindor estaba hasta el extremo y hasta el otro estaba la de Slytherin, podría ser cualquiera...!

.-Bien...Era el chico de Hufflepuff? Ese que está sentado solo?

Hermione ni se molestó en levantar la mirada y nego.

.-Es el de...

Ginny se la pasó casi todo el desayuno intentando averiguar a quién había estado viendo, pero Hermione agradecía eternamente que nunca se hubiese fijado en la mesa de Slytherin porque Hermione pudo notar recuperando el calor a pesar de estar sin capa y con mucho frío que Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

.-Bueno...Ginny, me tengo que ir a clases, pero no te rindas! Sólo te falta mencionar a la mitad de los hombres de Hogwarts!-dijo un poco aliviada.

.-Si? Pero tu me vas a contar antes...

.-Qué te hace pensar eso?

.-Que eres mi amiga...Y esa sonrisita y esos ojitos que le estabas echando o te delatan o tu me terminas contando...Bueno te cuidas...Nos vemos...

Ginny se levantó antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar y se había ido ya dejando a Hermione intentando esconder la "sonrisita" que le había mencionado Ginny.

.-.-.-

Los días pasaban bastante lentos para Hermione, pero las tardes eran demasiado cortas pues eran en esos pequeños ratos donde se escapaba con Draco lejos de la gente para poder estar un rato juntos...

No podía creerlo aún...

Draco parecía realmente haber cambiado bastante y se la pasaba muy bien con el.

.-Entendiste bien lo que vas a hacer Weasley?

.-Si...

.-Por cierto, que gran trabajo el que has hecho...Te luciste...Y que yo haga un alago es mucho decir...Mira que acomodarlos de esa forma...Eso amerita una mejor recompensa...

.-Claro, gracias...

.-Pero qué te sucede hoy? Te noto mas molesto que de costumbre...

Ron se quedó meditando unos segundos en la oscuridad de la noche.

.-Sucede que la tonta de Granger está enojada todavía conmigo, estoy seguro que no me va a hablar en mucho tiempo...

.-Pero tarde o temprano volverá, vas a ver...

.-Eso espero...si no...Me valdré de lo que sea, pero ella va a ser mía...

.-Vaya...Me gusta mucho tu actitud...

.-Si? Y de qué me va a servir esto eh?

.-Podrás tener mejores recompensas, y tendrás el poder que quieras...

Ron se quedó unos segundos en silencio meditando un poco de la misión que se le acababa de asignar pero un leve puño de nervios le entró.

.-Oye...? Realmente tienen que morir ellos?

.-Acaso te estas acobardando Weasley?

.-No, no es eso...Eso sólo que...

.-Que, qué?

.-Es sólo que con un par de ellos se puede decir que crecí y...

.-Si? Yo crecí sin padres, estuve en un orfanato donde cuando tuvieron la oportunidad se deshicieron de mi, nunca me pestaron atención, no hubo mucha diferencia...A ti si te hacian caso? No te has puesto a pensar que ellos también tarde o temprano te van a dar la espalda? No me crees? Ve a Potter, tu hermana, Granger, no te han dado ya la espalda? Es tiempo de que pienses en ti y dejes de pensar en los demás...

.-Si...Tienes razón...Cuánto tiempo tengo?

.-Tienes dos semanas...Pero si lo haces antes del plazo tu recompensa será mayor...

Ron dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios pero al instante se borró pues escuchó una pequeña risa cerca de el. Sacó su varita y se cubrió un poco con uno de los árboles.

.-Vete ya...Yo te contactaré...

Ron se fue directo hacia donde había escuchado el ruido y escuchó unas voces bastante familiares...

Se acercó a la orilla del bosque que era de donde provenían las voces, se escondió tras unos arbustos y se asomó un poco...

.-Lamento haber dicho la vez pasada que eras todo eso de...Bueno ya sabes. Tal vez si tienes un poco de sentimientos...Pero sólo tal vez, te daré el privilegio de la duda...Por lo menos hasta que demuestres lo contrario-dijo Hermione mientras se acurrucaba un poco mas en los brazos de Draco que ahora apoyaba su cabeza en la de la joven.

.-Porqué te disculpas? Yo era así...Tienes razón, soy eso y mucho mas...Pero creeme que he cambiado...No todo yo soy malo...

Hermione levantó su cabeza para fijar su vista en la de Draco intentando encontrar la mentira reflejada en sus ojos, pero no se veía nada...

.-Es en serio!-dijo Draco al sentir la mirada escrutante de Hermione-no te gustaría conocerme?- dijo un poco provocativo y en doble sentido.

.-Espero que eso no lo estes diciendo en doble sentido...-dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido y una media sonrisa en la boca.

Ron que seguía oculto viendo lo que sucedía se le había revuelto el estómago y estaba seguro que si mandaba una maldición terminaría por matarlos a los dos o de menos mandarlos a San Mungo...

.-No! cómo sería yo capaz de eso? Aqui la pervertida eres tu...Tu andas pensando no sé que cosas raras...-dijo sonriendo a Hermione que le miraba divertida...

.-Claro que me encantaría conocerte...

Hermione se sonrojó un poco al encontrar sin querer un doble sentido también en su respuesta sin haberlo hecho a propósito.

.-Y eso es en doble sentido? O porqué la señorita se puso rojita?

Hermione puso los ojos como platos y se tensó un poco y se puso mas aún cuando sintió esos cálidos labios posándose sobre los suyos, pero en menos de unos instantes ella disfrutaba de ese beso, beso que nunca ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado, se sentía feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía un poco de felicidad y no tan agobiada por todas las cosas que estaban pasando, era verdad se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, pero nunca pudo imaginar que si quiera el dejara de verla con desprecio...

Ron que había estado viendo todo, se levantó de su escondite dispuesto a darse a ver y atacarlos, pero sintió como "algo" le tomaba del tobillo y le jalaba hacia atrás, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero un "algo" viscoso le tapó la boca impidiendole hacer nada.

Se fijó bien en lo que le había atrapado y pudo ver a una enorme serpiente que estaba enroscada en todo su cuerpo y en su boca impidiéndole poder gritar, y para aún una mayor sorpresa se asomó cuando esuchó a la serpiente hablar, no en parsel sino que era la misma voz del ser con el que había estado platicando todo ese tiempo...

.-Cállate Weasley! Eres un tonto casi te ven...Te dije o no que fueras discreto? Te voy a soltar y mas te vale que no grites porque te juro que...si gritas te ataco entendido?

Ron afirmó con la cabeza.

.-Vas a gritar si te suelto?

Esta vez solo negó con la cabeza totalmente anonadado mientras sentía como la presión que sentía empezaba a desaparecer...

En menos de 5 segundos ya estaba libre de nuevo pero vió horrorizado como la serpiente que tenía enfrente empezaba a tomar forma de algo que aparentemente era humano, pero a decir verdad no se distinguía demasiado puesto que estaba oculto en las sombras.

El animago salió un poco de entre las sombras dejándose ver por Ron mientras le estiraba su varita que había caido accidentalmente cuando fue jalado hacia dentro del bosque; pero este no la tomó pues estaba demasiado asustado viendo la imponente figura que se le posaba frente a los ojos, una figura delgada y alta, con una capa negra que arrastraba en la tierra, unas ranuras como de serpiente en lugar de una nariz y unos impresionantes ojos inyectados de sangre que le miraban con una escondida furia...

* * *

Review... Review... porfa...


	8. Masacre de magos y brujas

Cap 8. "Masacre de magos y brujas"

La noche había ya pasado pero los recuerdos aún pasaban por su mente una y otra vez...Esa mañana Hermione se había levantado como de costumbre de buen humor a pesar de no haber casi dormido por estar con Draco...

Apenas iba entrando al gran comedor y notó que algo estaba pasando, algo importante puesto que nadie de los presentes dejaba de cuchichear muchos saltaban de mesa en mesa para comentar lo ocurrido con sus compañeros de otras casas.  
Rápidamente y sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto se acercó a su mesa con la intensión de sentarse a desayunar, seguramente sería un chisme de los muchos que ultimamente deambulaban por allí, pero en esos momentos nada podría borrarle la sonrisa de "boba enamorada" por la especial noche que había pasado con Draco, pero estaba equivocada... El no había llegado aún al comedor, vió a Blasie cerca de ella pero cuando iba a acercarse a preguntarle de Draco una lechuza se posó frente a sus ojos con la pata estirada con su habitual periódico del mundo mágico. Hacia tiempo había descartado el Profeta pues con Voldemort sobre el Ministerio era imposible tener algo de información verdadera en el, este era un nuevo periódico a los que pocos tenían acceso pues no se producían muchos para evitar ser descubiertos.  
Lo tomó y dispuesta a ir donde Blasie se arrepintió pues este ya se había ido a sentar en su mesa y platicaba con varios de su casa, no, era mejor no acercarse a ellos, pues estaba cerca Pansy Parkinson, aún no olvidaba lo que le había hecho, pero gracias a ello ahora ella estaba mas cerca de Draco y para nada tenía buena cara tenía un poco hinchados los ojos aparentemente no había dormido en varios dias. No le prestó mas atención al asunto y abrió tras sentarse en la mesa un poco alejados de todos, como de costumbre, su periódico y sus ojos se centraron en la horrenda imagen que se posaba frente a ella en la primera página.

**"Masacre de magos y brujas"**

Se podía leer el enorme título, pero debajo de el a diferencia de siempre que tenía una breve explicación de lo sucedido, ahora tenía una imagen que ocupaba toda la página y es que era precisamente eso, una imagen decía mas que mil palabras.  
Mostraban una enorme torre de unos dos o tres metros de alto de cuerpos, todos boca abajo y completamente desnudos y apilados hasta llegar a una cúspide, a pesar de que la imagen era a blanco y negro se podía notar claramente que las manchas negras que se veían eran sangre, un poco incluso que todavía escurría entre varios de los cuerpos hasta poder llegar al piso donde se veía un charco enorme de la misma.

No pudo dejar de notar que todos los cuerpos eran de adultos y se relajó un poco pues llegó a pensar que estarían los cuerpos de los alumnos desaparecidos del Colegio, pero no fue por mucho pues al votear la página pudo ver una imagen casi parecida solo que la torre era mas pequeña, eran al igual que la otra, cuerpos solo que estos tenían ropas y lo que hizo casi desmayar a Hermione, todos eran niños...Varios incluso, casi la mitad tenían aún los uniformes del colegio, de SU colegio...  
Se fijó en el titular de la imagen y leyó horrorizada:

**"33 niños brutalmente asesinados"**

Hermione dejó escapar un leve gritillo que logró ahogar entre su manos mientras el periódico caía sobre la mesa mostrando en todo su esplendor la horrible imagen.  
Una mano que se posaba sobre su hombro la hizo saltar en su lugar, giró la mirada hacia la persona que la había asustado y pudo ver a Ginny que le miraba preocupada...

.-Qué sucede Hermione? Te ves mal...

Hermione solo atinó a señalarle el periódico a Ginny que obviamente no sabía nada pues aparentemente acababa de llegar.  
La reacción de Ginny no se hizo esperar y cayó pesadamente en el asiento junto a Hermione.

.-Cómo pudieron? Matar a tantos niños! Esto...es tan inhumano...-alcanzó a decir Ginny con la voz entrecortada.

.-Crees que sean todos los alumnos que desaparecieron?

.-No creo...Se han ido mas...

.-Entonces...Tu crees que...-Ginny bajó la voz mientras se acercaba a Hermione.-Tu crees que sigan vivos?

.-Yo creo que los que no deben de estar allí los han de estar utilizando para sacarles información...Viendo que también han desaparecido muchos hijos de gente importante del Ministerio...-Hermione tomó el periódico entre sus manos y llamó de nuevo la atención de Ginny que se había quedado pensativa...

.-Mira Ginny...Son las listas de los nombres de los muer...de la gente y niños de las fotos...

Ginny giró la mirada hacia el periódico y entre ambas empezaron a leer la lista buscando algun tipo de familiaridad con los nombres publicados, ambas reconocieron varios de los nombres de los adultos pues la mayoria eran gente del Ministerio que bien se sabía tenian escondida por protección...

.-Vaya que los tenian protegidos no crees Hermione?

.-Ya lo creo...Pero mira esto los jóvenes! La mayoria son hijos de mortífagos!

.-Seguro el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está tomando represalias contra la familia en general sabemos que el no es una persona que se pueda decir, ni mucho menos que tenga misericordia de la gente, mira que ni siquiera se detuvo por matar a niños inocentes!  
Aunque la verdad dudo mucho que hubiera ocupado su tiempo en matar a todos supongo que se cree demasiado importante- Ginny calló un instante en el que ahogó un grito de sorpresa...-No puedo creerlo!-agregó.

.-Qué pasa?-dijo Hermione asustada pues Ginny estaba con la mirada fija en el resumen de los reporteros, y con una cara total de impresión...

.-Encontraron a Lucius Malfoy!

.-Cómo?

.-Si, mira...

Hermione leyó un par de párrafos y pudo entender la reacción de Ginny, Lucius Malfoy estaba en San Mungo, pero el no estaba muerto, por lo que decía el articulo aparentemente el había estado espiando pues estaba escondido detrás de una pared y en el no se encontraron señas de ser parte del numeroso grupo de gente muerta o que estuviera destinado a eso, solo le habían mandado una maldición muy fuerte varias veces y había terminado en San Mungo, gravemente herido...El atacante no había esperado a ver si seguía vivo o si le había logrado matar, y había huído del lugar...

.-Hermione? A dónde vas?

Pero era demasiado tarde pues Hermione había salido corriendo del comedor tras Blasie que había salido solo y bastante apurado...  
Hermione salió corriendo y se fijó a ambos lados buscandolo, lo vió dando vuelta a un pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras. Salió corriendo tras el.

.-Zabinni!

Blasie reaccionó al instante al llamado hecho por la joven y volteó tras detenerse esperando que Hermione le alcanzara...

.-Qué sucede?

.-Y Draco?

.-Debe seguir en su habitación, espero...Iba a buscarlo...Supongo que te acabas de enterar...

.-Enterar? De lo de su padre? Si...Y quería ver cómo estaba el...

.-Vamos...

Blasie giró sobre sus talones y siguió con su rumbo fijo a la sala de Slytherin.  
Hermione al igual que su acompañante iba nerviosa y un poco temblorosa, pero confundida, acaso pensaba llevarla con el a su sala?

.-Yo también me acabo de enterar...Pero Draco no debe saber aún...Supongo que le hará bien que le hechemos una mano...

.-Entonces...Vamos a ir a...

.-Si...Vamos a ir a Slytherin...

.-Pero yo no puedo...Hay...

.-Hechizos para que no puedan pasar de otras casas, lo sé, pero cuando nos has visto seguir las reglas? Quitamos los hechizos cuando queremos así de sencillo...Vamos ya casi llegamos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Draco? Estas despierto?

Blasie y Hermione estaban parados al lado de la cama de Draco que tenía los doseles cerrados y cuando Blasie había hablado sólo se respondió con un gruñido de parte de Draco.

.-Deberías ver quien vino a verte...necesitamos hablar contigo.

Otro gruñido, Hermione se acercó un poco mas a la cama y abrió un poco las cortinas para que no le fuese a lastimar a Draco la luz que entraba por las ventanas.  
Lo vió plácidamente dormido acurrucado en su cama y ¿abrazado de su almohada? Si fuese otra la situación le hubiera parecido bastante gracioso, pero en esos momentos era algo importante y de preocupar lo que la llevaba allí.  
Dudó unos instantes y se decidió a hablar y hacerse notar por Draco, seguro que con su voz reaccionaria al instante.

.-Draco, necesitamos hablar contigo...Es urgente...

Draco giró la cabeza un poco aturdido todavía pero era verdad, no lo había imaginado, Hermione estaba allí en su habitación y el abrazando a su almohada.  
La soltó aventándola de lado esperando Hermione no hubiera notado eso, pero no se preocupó mas por eso, sino por la expresión que tenía en el rostro al igual que Blasie que ahora se asomaba también.  
Abrió los doseles de golpe permitiendo que la luz le despejara un poco.

.-Qué sucede? Porqué tienen esas caras?

.-Draco...-comenzó a decir Hermione, pero se trabó al sentir un enorme nudo en la garganta.  
Blasie notó eso y aunque intentó hablar el también, se quedó en blanco, no sabía como decirle.  
Hermione al notar esto le extendió a Draco el periódico que tenía en sus manos ya un poco arrugado por los nervios, mostrándole la página en donde venía la noticia.  
Draco lo tomó un poco extrañado pero leyó atento el artículo, poco a poco fueron viendo como su expresión había cambiado radicalmente.

.-Esto...Es verdad?

.-Si...

.-Tu padre, supe está grave, pero fuera de peligro.-dijo Blasie intentando calmar a Draco aunque en realidad no se veía mas que sorprendido.

.-Claro...Eso médicamente!-dijo Hermione entendiendo la expresión de Draco-pero el que le haya hecho eso, lo hizo porque seguro lo vió y...

.-Si se entera de que sobrevivió intentará deshacerse de el para no ser descubierto...-terminó Draco que se quedó con la mirada perdida en el piso.

.-Granger...Te traje para que me ayudaras a apoyarlo! No para que...

.-No Blasie...Déjala...Ella tiene razón, aparte...Eso me ha dado una idea...Verán...Yo me esperaba algo así, pero para ser sincero, no esperaba que pudiera vivir...

Blasie y Hermione que se lanzaban miradas furiosas al instante cambiaron de expresión a unas sorprendidas e interrogantes...

.-A qué te refieres?

.-Mi padre ha buscado cualquier forma para poder salir del cículo de Voldemort ahora que mi madre y yo estamos bajo amenaza, pero la unica forma de que pudiese salir de allí sería muerto, ya fuera por la mano de algun mortífago o del mismo Voldemort...No hay de otra...El me había dicho que estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas pues Voldemort tenía un "infiltrado" que le está haciendo los trabajos por dinero...Claro que se les hace extraño a todos los mortífagos por...ciertas actitudes que ha tomado y...Mi padre...Mencionó por error que tenía algo planeado al respecto...Realmente no entendí a que se refería, pero era esto, estuvo buscando al misterioso ayudante de Voldemort y cuando lo encontró lo atacaron...Por lo visto no tuvo las agallas de matar a un mortífago tan allegado a Voldemort, y por lo que veo en las otras imagenes, ni de matar a ninguno con la maldición asesina...A todos les ha matado por otras formas...Y eso nos deja con dos opciones que o no sabe utilizar la maldición o no se atreve lo que nos llevaría a que el atacante es un jóven de no mas de 18 o 19...Pero sin duda lo hará si se entera de que mi padre sigue vivo...Y ahora que el está en ese estado... Podría...Salvarlo...

.-Qué tienes planeado?-dijo Hermione tras el silencio que hizo Draco.

.-Tengo que...No...Eso no se los debo decir, podría exponerlos...

.-Draco...Yo he estado expuesta desde siempre! Siendo amiga de Harry y aparte siendo hija de muggles! Y si vine aquí fue para apoyarte!

.-Si-dijo Blasie un tanto torpe...-tu dinos y nosotros te podemos ayudar! Lo que sea que tengas planeado será mas facil hacer entre nosotros...Puedes confiar en nosotros!

.-No es que no confíe!

.-Entonces está decidido...Te ayudamos...

.-Pero es que...

.-Pero nada Draco! Te ayudamos y punto!-dijo Hermione furiosa.

Draco miró la expresión de Hermione que estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas con los puños cerrados y puestos sobre sus caderas, sin dejar de mirar fíjamente a Draco cosa que le hizo estremecer un tanto.  
Le devolvió la mirada intentando hacerle frente, pero un destello de un azul claro en los ojos de la chica le hizo cambiar su expresión a una intrigada.

.-Ojos...Azules...-dijo Draco entre murmullos un poco confundido y mas distraído, al ver que Hermione cambiaba su expresión a una un tanto extrañada agregó rápidamente intentando evitar lo que había dicho...-Esta bien...Pero que quede claro que yo no les estoy pidiendo ayuda...Después de clases nos reuniremos para ver que se hace...

Hermione y Balsie hicieron el mismo gesto en donde intentaron disimular una pequeña risa.  
Definitivamente lo orgulloso no se le iba a quitar...

.-Blasie...Podrías...-dijo Draco dejando la frase en el aire.  
Hermione no entendió a qué se referia en un principio pero cuando vió a Blasie salir y dejarlos solos entendió lo que le había querido decir...

.-Entonces...No quieres conocerme?

Hermione se sonrojó a mas no poder mientras veía como Draco se acercaba un poco a ella.

.-Draco!-dijo nerviosa-este no es el momento!-dijo entre risas nerviosas.

.-Segura que no quieres conocerme?

.-Draco! Qué te pasa?-Hermione se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa ante la proximidad de Draco-podría venir alguien y...

.-Eso significa que si?

.-Yo...yo...

Draco hizo un movimiento con su varita que había tomado de su mesita de noche e hizo un hechizo a la puerta...

.-Entonces? Supongo que interpretaré tu silencio...

Draco la tomó de la cintura acercándola un poco hacia si y besándola muy dulcemente mientras sus manos recorrian tiernamente su espalda.  
Hermione solo se dejaba llevar por los suaves labios de Draco y sus caricias que eran tan delicadas y tan afrodisiacas al mismo tiempo.  
Lentamente y dudando un poco pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del pijama de Draco recorriendo lentamente y disfrutando cada centímetro de su espalda.  
A pesar de las caricias que ambos se daban no dejó de ser dulce y suave el beso que ambos se dedicaban, poco a poco se fueron separando dejando al otro respirar un poco.

.-Draco?

.-Hermione...Te he dicho que te quiero?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y le miró fijamente.

.-Qué has dicho?

.-Que...Que si te he dicho que te quiero...?

.-Pues no, en realidad nunca me esperaria esas palabras salir de tu boca...

.-Pues creelo...Te quiero...

.-Es...En serio?

.-Si...De verdad...

Hermione se lanzó hacia el con los brazos abiertos aprisionándolo del cuello mientras le daba un fuerte pero suave beso.  
Y en instantes se separó de el...

.-Creo...Que debería irme...Tengo clase aurita...

.-Yo tengo hasta la tercera hora...Porqué no te quedas conmigo mejor?

.-Porque...Trabajé duro haciendo la tarea como para no entregarla! Así que...Me voy...Deberías comer algo...Estas muy flaco...

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y con una risa contenida al ver la expresión de indignación de Draco al ser aparentemente ofendido conforme a su físico y salió de la habitación para ir directo a sus clases.

Draco se quedó en su habitación parado por unos instantes mas aún después de que Hermione se había ido ya, se miró al espejo tras reaccionar varios minutos después y se pudo ver a si mismo con una sonrisa en su cara que no pudo disimular, pero no había porque, o por lo menos no en esos momentos puesto que no había nadie con el en la habitación, se acercó de nuevo a su cama y se sentó para sacar un libro del cajón de la mesita de noche.  
Lo abrió donde estaba el separador y pudo leer claramente *Filtro de amor para después de la muerte* ya lo había leido todo incluso casi memorizado pero en ninguna parte se mencionaba que aquellos cambios "físicos" en Hermione fuesen normales. Realmente eran extraños, según decía el libro se hacía el hechizo, pero sólamente era para unir las almas no tenía nada que ver con el físico o con la persona.

En la forma o persona que fuera, ya fuese el alma de Giselle o la personalidad de Hermione pero realmente se estaba enamorando de ella. O era simplemente la poción? Pero según sabía no había poción alguna que pudiese crear amor...Entonces?

Draco dejó de lado sus pensamientos acerca de eso y pensó dándole cientos de vueltas al asunto acerca de su padre...  
Hermione y Blasie le iban a ayudar, pero era arriesgado. Podrían terminar mal parados, los tres...  
Empezó a imaginar toda la situación buscando la mejor forma de poder llevar a cabo el plan buscando cada indicio que pudiera delatarlos ante el enemigo. O cualquier error que tendrían que evitar a toda costa si no querían ser decubiertos...  
Tenía otras tres horas para perfeccionarlo todo para llevarlo a cabo por la noche, no había tiempo, si no querían que se extendiera la noticia demasiado rápido...

.-Señorita Granger? Me está poniendo atención o le parece mas importante la mosca que va volando?

Hermione reaccionó casi al instante, había estado bastante distraida desde hacía ya un rato y ahora la profesora se había dado cuenta de ello.

.-Yo...Lo siento...

.-Si vuelvo a ver esa falta de respeto por parte suya le tendré que sacar de la clase!

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sin quererlo se volvia a perder en sus pensamientos...  
Había estado pensando en cuando había estado con Draco en la habitación apenas hacía un par de horas, por unos segundos se había sentido bastante extraña, justo en el momento en que se había enojado con Draco porque el no accedía a que le ayudara, había sentido como un ardor en los ojos y una sensación extraña como si fuera otra persona...Aparte había algo que había dicho Draco que le desconcertó un poco..."ojos azules"? Qué quería decir con eso?  
Draco...  
Su mente empezó a sacar muchas conclusiones en menos de un segundo, muchas sin sentido por lo tanto las descartaba, hasta donde llegó a una donde se detuvo...Los sueños...Misteriosamente habían desaparecido desde que...Draco y ella...Hermione se sonrojó un poco y recordó que no había tenido esos sueños desde que ella y Draco se había besado en el pasillo y sin planearlo habían empezado a salir juntos...  
Empezó a recordar cada momento que había pasado con Draco desde aquel primer encuentro en el pasillo pero una enorme somñolencia le empezó a hacerse sentir cada vez mas agotada mientras su cabeza perdía fuerza y se recargaba en la mesa donde tenía sus libros, ignorando que la maestra estaba enfrentee aún dando su clase.  
Hermione despertó casi al instante bastante sobresaltada pegando un brinco en su asiento haciéndose notar y al mimso tiempo la furia de la profesora.

.-Veo que está muy aburrida con mi clase señorita Granger...Así que le otorgaré el privilegio de que se vaya...

Hermione notó la moestia de la profesora y decidió salir de allí lo mas rápido posible. Tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo a la biblioteca.  
Llegó en cuestió de segundos y para evitar tener que buscar pasillo por pasillo fue directamente con la Sr. Pince.

.-Disculpe? Me preguntaba si tenía disponible el libro de "Filtros para toda ocación"

La encargada le miró un poco recelosa al principio pero luego la suavizó un poco.

.-Lo siento, pero de ese libro sólo tenemos dos ejemplares uno está prestado, y el otro desapareció...

.-Maldición...-dijo entre dientes Hermione un poco desilucionada...

.-Pero puede venir la próxima semana, la joven que se llevó el libro disponible, lo regresa la próxima semana...

.-Mmm...Bueno...No se preocupe, luego regreso...Gracias de todas maneras...

Hermione salió casi con la cabeza gacha, estaba casi segura de que en ese libro estaban las respuestas a sus sueños...Había leido el título de algun filtro que funcionaba de maneras extrañas y estaba segura de que estaba en ese libro...  
Pero de todas maneras...Eso era extraño...Alguien se había robado uno de los ejemplares...No era normal que alguien robara los libros, no muchos tenían una aficción a los libros y por seguro no los habían escondido...

Habría alguien mas interesado en el mismo tema que ella? Sería eso posible?


	9. El lado oscuro de Ron

Cap 9. El lado oscuro de Ron

Hermione tomó con fuerza su mochila y se encaminó hacia los terrenos, seguramente Draco estaría allí puesto que el no tenía clases.  
Llegó en menos de lo que esperaba mientras en su mente se iba formulando cientos de preguntas que no tenían respuestas...  
Justo como lo había pensado Draco estaba sentado recargado en uno de los árboles donde se veían a escondidas por las noches y sólo miraba con los ojos perdidos al inmenso lago que se postraba frente a ellos.  
Hermione se sentó junto a el haciendo que se sobresaltara bastante...

.-Hermione...Pense que estabas en clases...

.-Pues...Estaba, la maestra me corrió de la clase porque...esto...me quedé dormida...

.-Vaya! Eso si no lo creo...

.-Ay, no seas payaso! Y dime...Qué tienes planeado?

.-En serio estas dispuesta a exponerte así?

.-Déjame lo pienso...Esto...Si, por? Te molesta acaso?

.-No! No me molesta, me preocupa que te pueda pasar algo!

Hermione le volteó a ver por primera vez desde que se había sentado y pudo ver a Draco que le esquivaba la mirada cuando ella volteó notando cierto rubor en las mejillas de Draco...

.-Lo dices en...

.-Por supuesto que si! No podría perdonarme que te pasara algo! Porque? Porque te arriesgas así! Si algo sale mal podríamos terminar siendo asesinados! Y tu...No tendrías porque! Es por mi padre por quien nos arriesgamos, tampoco ha sido presisamente un santo contigo!

.-No, tal vez no, pero es importante para tí, por lo tanto pasa a ser importante para mí...Y hazte a la idea, quieras o no...Te voy a ayudar...

Draco intentó verle a los ojos pero no pudo y giró de nuevo la mirada hacia otro lado...

.-Gracias...-dijo casi en un murmullo en el momento en que le tomaba firmemente la mano buscando así expresarle su gratitud.

.-Debiste haberlo matado!

.-Yo...Lo siento, pensé que había muerto y no tuve tiempo de regresarme a ver pues los aurores iban llegando...Aparte no sabía si estaba bien matarlo a el, no me habían dicho nada de atacarlo a el...

.-Ok...Tienes razón Weasley...Pero ahora tienes algo mas que hacer...Esta grave, pero si sobrevive y despierta, te descubren a ti, y...Ya sabrás lo que sucederá despues verdad?

Ron sólo asintió con la cabeza bastante asustado a lo que le pudiera pasar en ese instante...

.-Bien...Si mejora, tienes trabajo extra, debes matarlo a el también entendido?

.-Pero...

.-A ver Weasley-dijo en tono de burla-repite después de mi...Debo matar a Lucius Malfoy...

.-Pero...Yo...

.-Entendiste lo que tienes que hacer?

.-Yo...Si señor...

.-Bien...Ahora vete...Vigílalo...Y cuando se presente la oportunidad...

.-Está bien...

Habían pasado ya un par de días y Draco se sentía afortunado de no haber sido asesinado todavía, eso quería decir que su plan estaba funcionando...

.-Draco?

Draco giró la mirada hacia uno de sus compañeros que le había abordado después del rápido desayuno que había tomado...

.-Qué quieres?

.-Yo...Sólo quería decirte que...Lo lamento...

.-Lamentar que precisamente?

El chico le extendió una columna del periódico que rápidamente tomó entre sus manos, pudiendo así leer el titual que decía claramente "Lucius Malfoy fallece después de días de agonía"  
Leyó rápidamente el artículo y descubrió que era de "El profeta" y este estaba escrito como si fuese explicitamente para el.  
Draco se asustó un poco al comenzar a leer, pero se calmó al final pues mas que una amenaza había sido una advertencia para que ni el ni su madre se acercaran de nuevo a ellos.  
Claro el ya sabía acerca de la muerte de su padre, pero no se esperaba que apareciera en "El profeta"...

.-Pero...No te ves sorprendido...Ya lo sabías?

Draco reaccionó al instante y cambió su expresión a una un poco mas "convincente"

.-No...Yo...No lo sabía...

.-Lo lamento...

.-Claro...Gracias.

Draco se giró sobre sus talones y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de allí en busca de Blasie y de Hermione...  
Fue primero a su sala seguramente allí seguiría Blasie, aparte queía volver a leer el libro, había algo que no cuadraba y hasta el momento no lo había notado, había pensado que eran alucinaciones suyas, pero aparentemente tenía razón una página faltaba...

.-.-.-.-.

Llegó a la sala común y vió un poco desilucionado que estaba vacía, fue corriendo hacía su habitación y sacó el libro de su escondite y salió de nuevo en busca de sus amigos.

.-Hermione...

Hermione giró la cabeza y al ver quien le hablaba frunció un poco el ceño.

.-Oh. Eres tu. Qué quieres?

.-Ay nos seas así...Vamos que ni siquiera recuerdo porqué estas enojada conmigo!

.-Bueno pues si quieres te remuevo un poco los recuerdos para ver si así lo recuerdas Ronald Weasley...

Hermione levantó amenazadoramente su varita apuntando a la cabeza de Ron que se había alejado un poco de ella.

.-Tranquila...Ya perdóname entonces!

.-Porqué? Sólo respóndeme eso...Porqué crees que Harry lo hizo? Tu lo viste acaso? Qué no se supone que tu eres su amigo? Deberías confiar en el!

.-Si? Y cómo confiar en el si precisamente esa noche en que te envenenaron el salió de la torre con la capa y con el mapa...Yo ví cuando esperó a que todos se durmieran y salió a hurtadillas de la habitación con la capa escondida y el mapa en la mano, lo seguí sólo hasta cuando salió de la torre porque hubiera sido demasiado imprudente salir con Filch por allí, pero hubiera salido si hubiera sabido a donde iba...

.-Lo estas inventando...

.-Oh si claro...

.-Si no lo estas inventando porque no me lo dijiste antes?

.-Decirte que el había salido justamente esa noche?  
Porque no quería herirte supongo...No sé! Incluso la profesora McGonagall misma me dijo que le había dado veritaserum y que el había aceptado haber ido a la enfermermería la noche en que te envenenaron...

Hermione quedó estupefacta, realmente había sido Harry? Qué motivos tendría para haber hecho eso? Ni siquiera estaban peleados.

.-Sigo sin creerlo...Me vale lo que me digan el no pudo haber hecho eso! Tal vez Voldemort...

.-Que no digas su nombre!

.-No seas infantil, tal vez Voldemort pudo haberlo poseído!

.-Y me llamas a mi infantil? No soy yo el que se está aferrando a situaciones imaginarias, eres como una niñita tonta que no quiere dejar de creer que existe santa Claus!

Ron no pudo dejar de notar que Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas y por alguna extraña situación estaba disfrutando eso.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Draco dió la vuelta casi saliendo de su sala y vió a Hermione no muy lejos de allí "platicando" con alguien, no pudo reconocerlo puesto que una estatua le cubría la vista. Iba a dar la vuelta para dejarlos platicar, pero el joven elevó bastante la voz haciéndo retumbar las paredes.

.-No sabes hacer otra cosa? Te dicen una verdad y lo único que sabes hacer es ponerte a llorar! O te pones a hacer un melodrama!  
Potter intentó envenenarte! Obviamente no le agradabas! Acéptalo!

.-No es cierto y lo sabes!

.-Dejalo ya! Acéptalo de una vez el lo hizo, deja ya de defenderlo, lo defiendes solamente porque te gustaba, pero de verdad que eres estúpida Granger! El nunca te hubiera hecho caso!

.-Vuelveme a llamar estupida y...y...

Draco vió como Hermione estaba apunto de llorar, iba a meterse en la discución por cómo estaba tratándola, por como la estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato en ese instante.  
Qué debía hacer? Debía intervenir? No, posiblemente ella se molestaría con el.  
Intentó girarse por segunda vez para salir de allí y ya después platicaría con ella, pero los sollozos de Hermione le hacian dudar, tal vez lo mejor sería no meterse en la vida personal de Hermione. Había aprendido con la experiencia en ese par de días que ella se molestaba mucho ante esa intromisión.  
Se giró sobre sus talones y se fue lentamente caminando por donde había llegado.

Hermione se había puesto por unos intantes a llorar, pero reprimió las lágrimas cuando la furia le llenó por completo.

.-Y qué? Qué me vas a hacer?-dijo Ron desafiante.

.-Yo...

Hermione se quedó en blanco, no podía hacerle nada...  
Pero mas se había tardado en analizar la situación cuando unas manos la aprisionaron contra la pared firmemente. Ron la había tomado de una mano y de la cintura pegando su cuerpo contra la pared.  
La quería en ese momento, la deseaba, y ella no podía negarse, no debía...  
Hermione apenas había alcanzado a reaccionar en el momento en que Ron le metía la mano a la fuerza por debajo de la falda recorriendo sus piernas y le había mandado un desmaius, pero estaba tan asustada que apenas le hizo cosquillas.  
Ron sacó también su varita y en menos de un segundo la de Hermione estaba en las manos de Ron.

.-Crees que no aprendí nada pasando tanto tiempo con una persona como tu?

La tomó fuértemente de la muñeca y se metió en uno del centenar de aulas que estaban en el pasillo jalando a Hermione mientras esta apenas pudo dar un leve grito antes de ser callada por la otra mano de Ron.  
La metió y le hizo un hechizo insonorizador a la puerta junto con otros que eran para impedir que alguien entrara.

.-Qué te sucede? Déjame!

.-Tu vas a ser mía quieras o no...

La aprisionó de nuevo contra una pared mientras sus manos intentaban de nuevo meterse por debajo de la falda de Hermione mientras ella sollozaba intentando soltarse.  
Lágrimas de impotencia salian de sus ojos al sentir la mano de Ron recorriendo todo su cuerpo y sentir como rasgaba y la despojaba de toda su ropa.

.-déjame! Porfavor!

Pero ni siquiera volteó su mirada hacia ella mientras la tomaba ahora con fuerza y la aventaba contra un escritorio acostándose sobre ella después de quitarle la poca ropa que le quedaba, dejándola completamente desnuda.  
Hermione lloraba cada vez mas viendo impotente como su integridad estaba siendo apuñalada.

Draco apenas se había alejado unos pasos del lugar cuando escuchó un grito como distante, regresó corriendo al pasillo donde habían estado, pero ya no había nadie allí y no se escuchaba nada, se acercó al lugar donde estaban y empezó a buscar puerta por puerta intentando escuchar algo, pero no escuchaba nada así que intentó revisar una por una...

.-Déjame!

.-Dime...Qué tenía Potter que no tenga yo?

.-Déjame!

.-Qué tiene Malfoy eh?

.-Déjame!

Ron al ser ignorado a las preguntas hechas ignoró por completo también esas súplicas, fijando su vista ahora en cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hermione.  
Hermione apenas y podía distinguir una mancha borrosa por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, quería salir corriendo de allí, pero Ron era mas fuerte, y ahora estaba sobre ella, y peor aún exactamente como había llegado al mundo.  
El miedo que sentía cada vez fue mayor, ahora no era solo miedo, sino sentía terror ante lo que sabía se avecinaba.

.-.-.-.

.-Ya cállate! Si no te callas te mato!

Hermione sollozaba en un rincón intentando cubrirse con la ropa desgarrada, tenía miedo, estaba sentada con las piernas abrazadas a su cuerpo intentando evitar así que pudiera ser de nuevo utilizada y ultrajada por aquel ser que le había arrancado sin permiso o consentimiento alguno la niñez.  
Volteó a ver a Ron con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero ya sin lágrimas y observó unos instantes con furia cómo se volvía a poner sus ropas y con una enorme sonrisa de satistfacción que hizo que Hermione quisiera volver a ponerse a llorar, bajó de nuevo la mirada.

.-Te gustó eh? Seguramente debo ser mejor que Malfoy...

.-Eres un asco- dijo Hermione apenas con un hilo de voz.

.-De verdad? Te gustó...Aparte estoy en mi derecho...Si no fuera por mí ya te hubieran eliminado como a todos esos...Primero te hubiera apartado del camino como a Potter y luego...Terminarías como Lucius Malfoy...

.-Tu fuiste!

.-Yo? No me llevo todo el crédito, claro que tuve un poco de ayuda, pero en teoría si...

.-Cómo pudiste? Yo sabía que Harry nunca hubiera sido capaz de eso! Aunque de tí tampoco lo creía...Y...Tu...Asesinaste toda esa gente!

.-Qué esperabas? Que alguno de los viejos mortífagos lo hiciera? Vamos que ambos sabemos que no tienen la capacidad suficiente, ya estan viejos, por eso el Señor Tenebroso está reclutando carne nueva y fresca...

Ron se levantó la manga de la túnica y allí estaba la marca tenebrosa ardiendo en todo su esplendor...

.-Cómo pudiste Ronald?

.-Facil, mas bien la pregunta es cómo no poder? Porqué no lo hice antes? Pero eso no te incumbe...

.-Cuando todos se enteren!

.-Nadie se va a enterar o por lo menos no de tu boca...Lástima que no lo vas a recordar... Olvibliate!

Hermione se quedó con la mirada perdida dejando de hacer ruido, apenas y su respiración.

Ron apenas había hecho el hechizo cuando salió casi corriendo del lugar tras quitar todos los hechizos que el mismo había puesto, y sin siquiera detenerse un instante salió corriendo hacia su sala común.


	10. Sin recuerdos

Cap 10. Sin recuerdos

Draco apenas había visto como una persona con la capucha de la capa alzada daba la vuelta en un pasillo.  
Salió de su escondite corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de donde había salido aquel sujeto, había estado intentando todo para poder entrar desde hacía rato, pero era imposible, realmente tenía buen nivel de magia que no pudo dejar de notar, entró al aula y vió perplejo a Hermione desnuda abrazada de sus piernas y su cara entre ellas sollozando en el suelo.

.-Hermione...-dijo Draco con voz suave intentando no asustarla al momento en que se ponía de cunclillas junto a ella, pero había sido imposible pues al escuchar su voz había dado un brinco.

Hermione alzó la mirada y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo.

.-Draco! No sé que me pasó! No recuerdo nada! No sé porqué estoy así...Yo no sé porque estoy aqui...

Hermione le miró a los ojos a Draco que le miraba de una extraña manera.

.-Sólo recuerdo haberme despertado hoy por la mañana y no recuerdo nada mas...Y ahora...Estoy aquí en este...horrible lugar y...desnuda! Mi ropa, está aventada por todos lados.-Draco apenas le entedía lo que decía puesto que hablaba entre sollozos, pero intentaba entender cada una de las palabras que decía Hermione...

.-Con quién estabas discutiendo? Tienes que recordar Hermione!

.-Yo...No se...

Hermione se soltó de nuevo de Draco y se volvió a abrazar a sus piernas.  
Draco recogió toda la ropa de Hermione y la observó atentamente. Estaba toda desgarrada, alguien con mucha fuerza la había arrancado a la fuerza del cuerpo de la chica. No hacía falta ser un gran investigador como para saber lo que había sucedido. Alguien se había aprovechado de Hermione y le había borrado la memoria.  
Abrazó a Hermione que aún seguía llorando y la pegó a su pecho, quién había sido?

.-Hermione...Tenemos que encontrar al culpable, necesito que recuerdes con quién estabas discutiendo...

Hermione volteó a ver su ropa y no necesito que Draco le explicase a qué se refería con "culpable" alguien evidentemente se había aprovechado de ella, se concentró un poco intentando recordar algo, pero nada, sólo había logrado un fuerte dolor de cabeza.  
Hermione sintió un fuerte ardor entre sus piernas, se volteó a ver y vió como un poco de sangre escurría de entre sus piernas, intentó apenada esconderlo y que Draco no lo notara, pero era tarde Draco había visto la sangre.

.-Volteate porfavor Draco...-dijo apenada Hermione.

.-Eso...Es normal?

.-No! No lo es...Por lo menos no ahora! Porfavor!

.-No, necesito llevarte a la enfermería!-Draco se levantó del piso y se quitó la capa y el sueter.

.-Toma ponte esto. Te llevaré a la enfermería...

Hermione tomó el sueter y se lo puso, le quedó bastante grande, Draco era mas alto que ella, tapándole hasta poco abajo de su ombligo.  
Se paró del piso con ayuda de Draco bastante apenada cuando notó que el la había visto completamente desnuda hacía unos instantes, pero el no parecía verlo con morbo sino mas bien se veía bastante asustado. Se tambaleó un poco.  
Se iba a poner la capa, pero se detuvo en seco cosa que Draco notó...

.-Qué sucede?

.-Voy a manchar tu...

.-Y? No voy a dejar que te mueras de pulmonía! Aparte se puede lavar y no le pasa nada! Es solo ropa...Tápate, te vas a enfermar.

Hermione se puso la capa y la abrochó mientras un leve sollozo que llegó a los oidos de Draco sonaba.  
Draco al instante se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

.-Te juro que esto no se va a quedar así Hermione...

Draco sintió como Hermione temblaba entre sus brazos, Hermione se separó de el.

.-Vamos, no me siento bien...

Draco levantó toda la ropa de Hermione y se encaminaron a la enfermería, apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando Hermione se tambaleó de nuevo y casi cae al piso, Draco la alcanzó a tomar de la cintura antes de que cayera.

.-Estas mal, Hermione, te llevaré cargando...

.-Te voy a ensuciar...-dijo con un hilo de voz.

.-No me importa, entiende que sólo me preocupa que estes bien, ahora arriba -Draco la tomó de las piernas y la alzó para cargarla entre sus brazos- agárrate.

Hermione se tomó un poco del cuello de Draco acurrucándose en su pecho mientras unas cuantas lágrimas sileciosas salían de sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-

.-Cómo está?-preguntó Draco cuando vió a la enfermera salir de entre las cortinas corridas de la cama donde se encontraba Hermione.

.-Pues ahora está dormida, pero estará bien, por lo menos físicamente.

.-Y...Porqué tenía sangre?

La enfermera le vió con una fuerte mirada como si acabase de ser ofendida por el morbo de Draco, pero al escrutarlo unos instantes vió que era mas preocupación que otra cosa.

.-Creo que sería un poco incómodo explicarle algo así, siendo parte de la intimidad de la señorita, no es algo normal, pero le aseguró que estará bien...

.-Y...-dijo Draco un poco apenado por la evidente falta de tacto que había tenido al preguntar aquello-lo de la memoria? Pudo hacer que la recuperara?

.-No...Me temo que eso...

.-Bueno hay que avisar a la profesora McGonagall, alguien le hizo daño! Y no sabemos quién fue porque le bloquearon los recuerdos, se pueden recuperar no? He escuchado que se puede!

.-Tiene razón hay que avisarle a la directora, pero puede ser demasiado dificil que recupere los recuerdos y realmente dudo que ella quisiera recordar algo así.

.-Pero si no los recupera, no sabremos quién es el culpable, seguramente es el mismo que ha secuestrado a los...-Draco se quedó en completo shock, podría ser que el mismo que había causado ya bastantes problemas con los alumnos entregándolos al mismísimo diablo, hubiera hecho eso?-creo que...Iré a ver a la directora para...

.-Está bien, así me ahorra un viaje y deja descansar un rato mas a la señorita. Sólo pídale que venga, no le diga nada acerca de lo sucedido, yo le contaré.

Draco medio perdido en sus pensamientos asintió con la cabeza, se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la enfermería con paso lento.

.-Draco!

Sería posible que Weasley hubiera hecho aquello? No, no podía ser o si? Realmente no sabía que tuviera un buen nivel de magia y el que había hechizado la puerta lo tenía, también para hacer un buen hechizo desmemorizador sin borrar de mas o dejando detalles que le pudieran delatar.

.-Draco!

Pero el y Blasie habían visto como el recibía dinero por deshacerse de Potter, sabía que el dinero podía ser un muy buen amigo y mas viniendo de una familia de tantos y mas aún siendo pobres.

.-Draco!

Draco se sobresalto cuando sintió la mano de Blasie que le tomaba del hombro.

.-Qué te pasa?-dijo Draco un poco ofendido.

.-Que, qué me pasa a mi? Te he estado gritando desde que saliste de la enfermería...Qué hacías allí? Te pasó algo? Estas bien?

.-Yo...Estoy bien, pero...Hermione...

.-Le hicieron algo?

.-De cuando acá te preocupa algo acerca de ella?

.-Bueno...No es que me preocupe precisamente, pero no es tan mala después que la conoces...No crees? Pero qué le pasó? Está bien?

.-Alguien...La atacó...

.-Cómo la atacaron? Donde?

.-Bueno...Mas bien...Aparentemente la...mmm...se aprovecharon físicamente de ella...

.-Quieres decir que la...

Blasie cortó la frase no queriendo decir la misma palabra que había evitado decir Draco.

.-Si...Pero, no recuerda nada, le borraron la memoria...Iba a avisarle a McGonagall...

.-Y ella...Cómo está?

.-Pues parece que bien, pero dudo mucho que vaya a estar bien después de eso...

.-Estaba pensando...-dijo Draco tras un silencio que se había formado entre ellos durante varios minutos.

.-Que...

.-Estaba pensando...Y si...-se acercó un poco a Blasie y casi en un murmullo continuó-Weasley tuvo algo que ver...

.-Crees que el...? Bueno...Después de ver lo que hizo con Potter, pues no es una idea tan descabellada...Pero de allí a...Abusar de Hermione?

.-Le voy a romper la cara, cuando tenga pruebas de que fue el...

.-Buen trabajo el que hiciste...Y de nuevo sin prueba alguna en tu contra...

.-Gracias...Y gracias también por haberme enseñado tanto...Es usted un gran tutor...Agradezco que se tome tiempo en mi...

.-Vaya...Vas aprendiendo a ser fiel eh Weasley? Puedes ver ahora que bando es el mejor?

.-Claro...Y veo que tan equivocado estaba...

.-Dime; qué perdiste al matarlos?

.-Nada realemente importante, creo que de todos modos no tenía una buena relación con ellos...

.-Bien...Tus padres han muerto, pero no te preocupes, no es necesario que mates también a tus hermanos, ellos...No presentan una gran amenaza para mi...Pero entre ellos mismos tenemos una de las debilidades de Potter...Tu hermana...Cuando llegue el momento debes traerla a mi junto con la sangre sucia y daremos el golpe final a Potter antes de que muera, ahora que está el en nuestro poder, no hay de qué preocuparse...Sólo mantente cerca de tu hermana y de Granger, aunque...No siempre tan cerca como hoy con Granger...

Ron cambió un poco su expresión a una de sorpresa al escuchar eso último, y sonrió un poco apenado.

.-Debes practicar mas tu Oclumacia, si no quieres ser descubierto por algun entrometido...Y ten cuidado, porque seguramente Malfoy estará esperando alguna brisa ligera para atacar al que fuera que le hiciera eso a la sangre sucia...También por ello, mantente cerca de ella y cuída que no sospeche de ti...

Ron afirmó con la cabeza y tras ver que su peligroso socio le indicaba con la mano que se fuera, se encaminó fuera del bosque...

.-Bien...y qué sucedió? El señor Malfoy sólo me dijo que usted pedía que viniera, debe ser algo grave...Dígame ya!

.-Yo, no quería interrumpirte, pero esto es algo bastante...Fuerte...

Draco estaba escuchando la conversación escondido detrás de la puerta de la oficina de la Sr. Pomfrey esperando obtener un poco mas de información de cómo estaba Hermione, algo le decía que ella estaba peor de lo que le habían querido hacer creer.

.-Fuerte? A qué te refieres precisamente?

.-Bueno, verás Minerva, hace un rato el Sr. Malfoy llegó con la Srita. Granger y ella, no se veía bien, ella y el Sr. Malfoy me contaron todo lo que sabían, yo no creo que haya sido el Sr. Malfoy, pero me preocupa mucho los daños que pueda tener la Srita...

.-Tan grave es?

.-Son daños psicológicos a los que me refiero.

.-Me estas asustando! Dime de una vez qué fue lo que sucedió!

.-Violaron a la Srita. Granger...

.-Cómo que...Esto debe ser una broma cierto? Una de muy mal gusto...Cómo sería posible que en esta honorable institución pueda...

.-Hogwarts será honorable, pero por lo visto no toda la gente que habita en este castillo es honorable...

.-Pero quién...el Sr. Malfoy fue, cierto?

.-No! Yo también creí eso al principio, pero si hubiese sido el, la Srita, no hubiera dejado que el se le acercara, aparte no concuerda con lo que ellos me contaron.

.-Bueno, y no pudieron haber inventado una historia? Tal vez la Srita. está siendo manipulada y...

.-No, realmente no lo creo...No creo que haya sido el, pero de todas maneras puede hacerle pruebas...Pero lo que me preocupa es la Srita...

.-Por?

.-Ella llegó sangrando, obviamente por el abuso físico que tuvo, le borraron la memoria, pero debe haber sido muy fuerte el hechizo porque aparentemente se le pasó la mano y ella no recuerda algunas cosas, no recuerda que es una bruja. Cuando le cambié la ropa por medio de un hechizo ella me preguntó que cómo hacia eso y se veía sorprendida cuando le mostré su propia varita que estaba entre la ropa que me dió el Sr. Malfoy, ella negó que fuera suya y no quiere aceptar que es una bruja...

.-Supongo que eso con un poco de tiempo se puede volver a acostumbrar, pero dijiste que eran algunas cosas las que no recordaba, qué mas es lo que no recuerda?

.-Bueno, aún no lo sé, pero con el tiempo lo veremos, se me hace extraño porque recuerda bastante bien al Sr. Malfoy...

.-Bueno, tal vez deberíamos mandarla a Sn. Mungo...

.-No, creo que deberíamos Minerva, dejarla aquí, asesinaron a un mortífago, mataron a Lucius Malfoy en ese lugar, que el a pesar de todo tiene un buen estatus de sangre, qué van a hacer con una joven de sangre no pura? Es demasiado arriesgado...

.-Tal vez tengas razón...Pero no se...Me gustaría poder creer que realmente Malfoy no tuvo nada que ver con esto, la vez pasada, cuando intentaron envenenar a la Srita. el estaba allí...

.-Pero Minerva! El fue el que la salvó! Aparte usted misma comprobó que fue Potter el que lo hizo!

.-Si, pero...Son demasiadas casualidades...Primero el está allí cuando la envenenaron, en el momento preciso para rescatarla de una muerte horrible, y ahora está allí presente cuando violan a la Srita.! Para mi, tal vez el tiene algo que ver...Aparte eso de borrar memorias es de un estilo de un mortífago y tengamos en cuenta que el es hijo de uno! Y solo Merlin sabe si el también lo sea!

.-Minerva! Es sólo un joven, aparte el se ha reformado, si no le apresaron es porque sencillamente el no asesinó a Albus, y sabemos que el estaba siendo chantajeado...Realmente no creo que el fuera capáz de...

.-Y cómo explica estas extrañas coincidencias?

.-No puedo, yo todavía creo en el destino...Ya te lo dije, usa veritaserum si quieres, pero no creo que haya sido el...

La profesora McGonagall dio un fuerte suspiro de resignación, tal vez su compañera tenía razón, tendría que averiguarlo, y también tendría que intentar hacerle recuperar su memoria a su alumna.

.-Bien Popy, iré a mi oficina, me llevaré al Sr. Malfoy para interrogarlo.

Draco corrió desde su escondite hasta la camilla en donde estaba Hermione y se sentó en la silla que le habían prestado para acompañarla mientras dormía, justo en el momento en que la directora salia con su misma mirada severa fija en Draco.

.-Sr. Malfoy, acompáñeme porfavor...

Draco se levantó de su lugar sin preguntar, sin alegar y sin mas ni mas, sabiendo de sobra lo que le esperaba.


	11. El Mercenario

Cap 11. El Mercenario

.-Qué tal eh? Ahora no estan todos tus amigos para protegerte...Qué vas a hacer eh Potter?

Harry estaba tirado en el medio de una extraña habitación hecha de piedra con un velo justo en el centro de esta.  
Volteó la mirada hacia el hombre que le había profinado el golpe haciéndolo caer en la fría roca dejando cierto dolor dentro de el que no era precisamente físico, Harry lo conocía, tal vez no tanto como el quería, pero lo había conocido hacía ya un par de años.

.-El Ministro ha sido bastante blando contigo desde que llegaste, no entiendo porque realmente, si no me dices lo que queremos escuchar, me temo que tu muerte será mas lenta, no entiendo porque no cooperas, inclusive Ronald lo ha hecho!...

Harry se limpió un poco de sangre que le escurría del labio mientras giraba la mirada a la unica puerta visible en esa habitación, dejando ver detrás de la oscuridad a la que los ojos de Harry ya estaban acostumbrados pudiendo ahora ver la inconfundible silueta del mismo Ministro de magia.

.-Señor, no ha querido decir nada aún...

.-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer, vete ya Percy...

Harry vió por ultima vez a Percy que ya se había girado sobre sus talones saliendo de allí, dejandolo completamente solo con Scrimgeour.

.-Dime Potter...Cómo pretendes cumplir lo encomendado por Dumbledore si estas muerto?

Harry no quería verle, el coraje que tenía dentro de sí era demasiado, sabía bien que el Ministerio había sido tomado por los mortífagos, pero al Ministro no le preocupaba eso, el estaba ahora de parte de Voldemort, y quería averiguar a toda costa los secretos de Dumbledore, pero es que eso era demasiado...  
Harry había tenido suerte con el veritaserum, había encontrado una forma de poder evitarlo y salvarse de esa, pero la tortura a la que se le estaba sometiendo, era mejor para el que revelar todo...De todas maneras le iban a matar, y le iba a ir peor si decía lo de los horrucruxes...

.-No piensas hablar eh? Pero qué sucede? Acaso te comieron la lengua? O ya no te sientes tan gallito sin tu varita y sin una bola de inutiles dispuestos a morir por el famosísimo Potter...

Scrimgeour caminaba tranquilamente por toda la habitación sin dejar de ver a Harry mientras jugaba con un bastón que traía en sus manos.

.-Creo que nada de lo que te hemos hecho ha sido suficiente como para hacerte hablar, pero dime, realmente crees que todos van a seguir siendo fieles a ti por siempre? Viendo como te desmoronas y que no haces nada por "acabar con el señor tenebroso"? Qué puede hacer un mocoso? Me temo que si tu no quieres hablar, tendremos que utilizar a Weasley o mejor aún...A Granger...Ten por seguro que si te sacamos a ti de ese lugar sacarla a ella y dejarla desprotegida será mas sencillo aún y mas teniendo a alguien tan cercano a ella de nuestro lado...

.-Haga lo que quiera, ellos de todas maneras no saben nada...Lo que quiere saber, lo sé yo y solamente yo, y si me matan pues desgraciadamente no tendrán nada...

.-Si? Y qué tal si hacemos la prueba con ellos eh?

Harry sentía terror por dentro, no podía dejar que les hicieran algo a Ron o a Hermione, no podría soportarlo...

.-Pues hagale como quiera...

.-Bueno entonces creo que seguiremos aquí un buen rato...Crucio!

Los días pasaban bastante lentos en el colegio, nadie había dejado de notar que el desempeño de Hermione no era el mismo que solía ser, los profesores habían sido avisados de lo sucedido por lo tanto no la presionaban, en realidad sólo les habían mencionado que le habían borrado la memoria y que le costaba recordar algunas cosas, pero ni la directora ni la enfermera ni mucho menos Draco habían mencionado nada acerca de lo que realmente había sucedido.

Draco hacía un esfuerzo enorme por trabajar por los dos, el le ayudaba a hacer sus tareas a Hermione, mas aparte hacía las suyas, y manter alejado a Ron era una ardua labor porque misteriosamente desde ese día del atentado contra Hermione no se quería despegar de ella.  
Los mismos profesores habían corrido el rumor de que un fuerte hechizo para confundir había rebotado contra ella durante una práctica de duelos en clase, nadie había dudado de esa teoría por el hecho que cada que se tenía oportunidad en la clase que fuera se hacían duelos para apender a defenderse mejor, ahora en esos tiempos tan oscuros...

Draco iba platicando con Hermione acerca de la clase que acababa de terminar intentando explicarle ciertas cosas que aún la dejaban intrigada mientras se dirigian al comedor para la cena, cuando Ron se acercó por detrás de ellos.

.-Qué tal Hermione?

.-Qué haces aquí Weasley?-dijo Draco en tono defensivo volteando a ver a Ron al igual que Hermione.

.-Vine a platicar con ella no contigo serpiente...

.-No le digas así a Draco, Ronald!

.-Yo le digo como se me venga en gana! Qué no ves Hermione que te está manipulando?

.-Yo? Manipulando? Creo que mas bien eres tu el que la quiere manipular!

Hermione se había separado de ellos, recargándose en una pared, mientras se enfrentaban por segunda vez en ese día, ya se había vuelto costumbre, e incluso Hermione había empezado a ignorarlos, ya había entendido que Ron había sido su amigo, pero por alguna extraña razón ella no quería estar cerca de el, no le daba confianza, Draco le había dicho que tal vez era porque antes de ser atacada había estado peleada con el.  
Volteó a ver a los pasillos y estaban vacíos, seguramente ya todos estaban en el comedor...  
Volteó de nuevo y los vió a ambos apuntándo desafiantes con sus varitas.

.-Yo? Yo he sido su amigo desde hace mas de seis años! Yo la conozco mejor que tu, aparte no confío en tí, que tal si tu fuiste el que la atacó en las mazmorras un buen lugar no? Nadie la escucharía allí...y aparte le borraste la memoria?

.-Ella confía en...-Draco dejó de hablar completamente perplejo dejando la frase sin terminar flotando en el aire. Hermione había volteado también a ver a Ron.

.-Cómo sabes que fui atacada?...-dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

.-Cómo sabes que le borraron la memoria y que fue en las mazmorras eh Weasley?

Ron bajó un poco su varita, que tonto había sido! Se había puesto el mismo en evidencia...Draco sólo había estado buscando eso, el sabía que había sido el, y ahora había hablado de mas...

.-Un alumno me contó...

.-Claro cómo no Weasley! Ni los profesores saben nada!

.-Eso no es verdad!

.-Sabes porqué estas enterado del asunto Weasley? Porque fuiste tu! tu le hiciste eso a Hermione! También hiciste que expulsaran a Potter...O sí! Yo escuché cómo te habían pagado por ese pequeño servicio!

Ron reaccionó rápidamente antes de poder ser atacado por Draco que ya había alzado su varita en señal de ataque, sacó una de las bombas de humo que había comprado de la tienda de sus hermanos, dejando ver nada mas que humo a Draco y a Hermione que se había lanzado junto a Draco en el momento en que vio el movimiento rápido.  
Todo pasó en menos de unos instantes, el humo había nublado la visión de Draco y de Hermione y también les hacía toser al momento en que Draco vió como un rayo blanco le dió en la frente a Hermione dejándola inconciente.  
Draco lanzó hechizos a diestra y siniestra intentando darle a Ron, pero era demasiado tarde pues había escuchado como un vidrio se rompía, sólo a eso le había alcanzado a dar, pero para cuando pudo escapar del humo Ron ya se había dado a la fuga...  
Draco corrió de nuevo hacia Hermione que estaba tendida en el piso aún, pero ya se habñia recobrado y se estaba levantando.

.-Estas bien Hermione?

.-Ron...El...Lo acabo de recordar...Lo recuerdo todo...

.-Cómo que todo?

.-Pues si! Absolutamente todo...Recuerdo que estaba discutiendo con Ron en las mazmorras y luego el...-Hermione se paró en seco y de momento su expresión a una sombría al momento en que unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a salir por sus ojos.  
Draco la abrazó fuertemente mientras las silenciosas lágrimas de Hermione se empezaban a convertir en fuertes sollozos.

.-Entonces...Fue el cierto?

Hermione solo atinó a asentir un poco con la cabeza.

.-El...Es un mortífago, me enseñó su marca...Y también fue él...El hizo que expulsaran a Harry, seguramente lo mandó con los mortífagos, tenemos que ayudarle!

.-Tenemos que atrapar a Weasley! Cómo se atrevió a hacerte eso! Te dije que eso no se iba a quedar así y no lo hará...

.-Draco...El ya debe haberse ido, seguramente ya lo planeaba desde hace tiempo...

.-El que? El pasarse de lengua y salir huyendo?

.-No creo que tuviera planeado el hablar de mas, pero si el huir...Tenemos que avisar a la Orden, ellos deben buscar a Harry...

.-Crees que siga vivo?

.-Debe de...De aqui se lo llevó el Ministro, el Ministro estuvo buscándolo para sacarle información, no va a matarlo...Por lo menos hasta que Harry diga todo, o que...Me busque a mi para ello...

.-A ti? Y Weasley no sabía nada?

.-Si lo sabe, pero no puede hablar, le hice un hechizo para que no fuera a hablar de mas, yo se como es o mas bien era el, a veces sin querer decía las cosas y...

.-Si-le cortó Draco un poco furioso- pero dudo mucho que ahora las cosas que hizo las hiciera sin querer...

.-Draco...El fue el que...El que secuestró a todos los alumnos del colegio, mató a casi todos los que encontraron ese día y...Fue el que atacó a tu padre...

.-Pero...Tu cómo...-dijo estupefacto Draco, si se los esperaba pero no le concordaba que Hermione supiera todo eso...

.-Pues...El día en que...el se...el día en que me...que abusó de mi...Ese día me dijo lo de Harry, me dijo que hizo que lo sacaran, le puso una trampa, me enseñó su marca, e hizo mención de las muertes, pero aurita, el me mandó el contrahechizo para la memoria y no se si lo hizo a propósito, pero pude ver como si fuera el, como asesinó a algunas personas y ví como atacó a tu padre...Debemos informar de imediato a McGonagall...Deben sellar todas las entradas y pasadizos...El los conoce casi todos...Podría entrar de nuevo y hacer de las suyas...

.-Bien...Creo que tienes razón...Pero...Segura que estas bien?

.-Si, solo un poco mareada, pero no te preocupes...

Draco tomó del brazo a Hermione y se encaminaron a la sala de la directora.

"Esto no se queda así Weasley"

.-.-.-

Tómeselo, le hará sentir mejor...

Hermione bebió un poco del té que le había ofrecido la directora, mientras se removia un poco incómoda en su asiento.

.-Están seguros de todo esto?

Draco y Hermione que acababan de contarle todo lo referente a Ron a su traición, y sus ataques asintieron levemente.

.-Pero...Cómo pudo? Cómo pudo haber matado a tanta gente inocente? A niños! Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa? Y cómo hizo que Potter confesara haber hecho algo que no hizo?

Hermione también tenía esa duda aún pero un recuerdo de una charla el año anterior con Harry acerca del asesinato del padre de Voldemort le hizo darse cuenta de la verdad.

.-Creo que lo que hizo fue hacerle creer eso a Harry, le inventó recuerdos...Eso fue...Recuerdos falsos.

.-Pero, eso es magia muy avanzada, cómo podria? cómo podria tener el acceso a ese tipo de magia?

.-Creo que...Cuando el me regresó mi memoria, sin quererlo me pasó parte de la suya...No creo que haya sido intencional porque...Yo...Ví como el mismo Voldemort le estaba enseñando a concentrar su poder, el debe ser el que le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe...

.-Cómo? Dices que el mismo Señor Tenebroso le está enseñando magia oscura a un muchacho tan...joven? Pero por...

La voz de la profesora fue acallada por la de Draco que tenía la misma duda que la profesora.

.-Porqué se toma tantas molestias con él? Qué es lo que hace diferente de los demás?

Los tres se sumieron en un inmenso silencio intentando en sus mentes encontrar una razón para el razonamiento hecho, pero nada, simplemente nada.

.-Si así son sus reuniones sociales, no creo que tengan mucho éxito...

Al instante giraron la cabeza hacia el cuadro de Dumbledore que era de donde provenía la voz.

.-No es una reunión social Albus!-dijo un poco alterada la profesora.

.-Lo se...Quieren realmente saber en qué radica el interés de Voldemort hacia el joven Ronald Wealey?...

.-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, tuve un gran error...

.-Debes saber que estoy... Molesto, muy molesto, pero mas que molesto... Desilucionado Weasley.

.-Yo... Lo siento Señor...-dijo Ron al momento en que hacía una reverencia esperando recibir el ataque en cualquier momento, o torturado por su error como cuando los hechizos que Voldemort le enseñaba le salian mal. Conocía ya bastante bien el temperamento del "Lord".

.-Te perdonaré tu error sólo porque me has sido muy util...

.-De verdad?-dijo Ron tenso pero al fin levantando la mirada-Muchas gracias!

.-Si si, lo se soy miseriocordioso... Pero no todo en esta vida es de gratis así que necesitas cumplir sin errores la encomienda que te haré...

.-Si si! Señor lo que sea...

.-Traeras a tu hermana y a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter...

.-Y si Malfoy interfiere qué hago con el?

.-Lo traes contigo, que vea como muere la asquerosa sangre sucia...

.-Esta bien Señor...

.-Pero... Será mejor que esperes un par de semanas a que se pasen un poco los acontecimientos recientes... Déjalos que olviden, en un mes todo pasará, cuando haya pasado este tiempo, traelos inmediatamente... Puedes retirarte...

Ron hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación de la gran casa abandonada del "Pequeño Hanglenton" topándose de frente con nada mas y nada menos que su ex-profesor de pociones que se había quedado estupefacto.

.-Tu? Tu eres el mercenario de que hablan Weasley?

.-Algun problema con ello... Snape?-dijo desafiante Ron metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

.-No... Ninguno, simplemente se me hace dificil de creer... Estas trabajando como espia cierto?-dijo Snape tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y estampandolo contra la pared.

.-Ja! No lo creo...

.-No? Entonces? Nunca me hubiera imaginado al gran amigo del famosísimo Harry Potter haciéndo el papel de asesino a sueldo...-dijo soltandolo un poco al ver la mirada fija frívola del joven.

.-No te dejes engañar, no es sólamente por el dinero...-dijo mientras se soltaba de Snape y le mostraba la marca de su antebrazo.

.-Un... Mortífago? Tan mal pintan las cosas para los de la Orden?

.-Ahora que yo estoy de este lado, claro que si...

Y dicho esto se acomodó de un jalón el cuello de su camisa al momento en que le dedicaba una extraña sonrisa macabra a su ex-profesor continuando así su camino...

.-Sigue sin hablar Sr. Ministro?-preguntó Percy Weasley con un cierto rintintin de superioridad en la voz.

.-Si... Yo... Sé que me has pedido que no involucre a tu hermano en esto después de la muerte de tus padres, pero lo lamento, no me queda otra opción.

.-Pero Señor! Está Granger... Si, ella puede ser de mas utilidad es la cerebrito... Es la cabeza del grupito!

.-Lo siento, pero el Sr. Tenebroso tiene deudas pendientes con los Malfoy y la necesita a ella... Vamos-dijo acercándose a la chimenea-Comunícame con el Lord...

Percy se acercó igualmente a la chimenea y e hizo lo que le ordenaba su superior, al instante dentro de la chimenea se asomó un hombre con cara de terror impregnada en su rostro.

.-Si?

.-Colagusano, dile al Sr. Tenebroso que el Ministro pide hablar con el...

La chimenea se quedó sin movimiento por unos instantes y al instante apareció la cabeza tenebrosa de Voldemort que estaba flotando espectralmente entre las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea.

.-Sr. Lamento importunarle-dijo ya esta vez el Ministro acercandose a la chimenea-pero verá, lo que sucede es que Potter no quiere hablar... Podemos disponer de Weasley?

.-Qué es tan importante? Te he soportado ya bastante tiempo, sabes que yo quiero a Potter... Quiero ver como se le va la vida sin poder impedirlo!

.-Señor... Lo se, pero Dumbledore dejó instrucciones a Potter para hacer un trabajo...

.-Y? Lo que haya hecho ese viejo tonto me importa poco, ya está muerto y ni siquiera el famosísimo Harry potter podría revivirlo... Qué mas podría hacer que me pueda preocupar?

.-Señor... Supimos que el tiene una manera de matarlo a usted...

.-JAJAJA! y cómo pretende "ese" lograr esa hazaña milagrosa?

.-No lo se, pero se nota seguro de si mismo, realmente cree que va a poder lograrlo... Y pensé que tal vez podríamos hacernos de Weasley, seguramente el siendo su amigo...

.-Ex-amigo-le cortó Voldemort.-El mismo nos entregó a Potter...

.-Cómo?-dijo Percy al unísono con el Ministro.

.-No necesitan saber mas... Sólo que el es ahora uno de los nuestros. Me aseguraré de que mañana se reuna con ustedes.

Y así sin mas desapareció la espectral figura apagando el fuego.

.-Bien, las cosas parece que se nos ponen mas fáciles, estando tu hermano de nuestro lado será mas facil que nos diga todo sin necesidad de que sufra daño alguno...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Draco estaba sentado en su cama con el libro donde venía acerca del filtro abierto de par en par, justamente donde faltaba la página. Sacó un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir todos los datos recopilados sobre Hermione desde los sueños que supo, hasta lo que leyó en su diario y los cambios que había notado... Porqué si ella había cambiado físicamente aunque fuera sólo por momentos el no lo había hecho igualmente?

Escuchó unos pasos fuera de la habitación recorriendo las escaleras. Rápidamente cerró el libro y lo escondió en su mochila justo cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta a sus espaldas.

.-Aquí estas Draco!-dijo Pansy echándose sobre Draco abrazándolo y tumbándolo sobre la cama.

.-Qué diablos haces?-dijo furioso lanzandola de lado.

.-No te has enterado de las buenas nuevas?

.-Si es algo que te hace ponerte feliz no me interesa en lo absoluto...

Pansy le sonrió de lado con superioridad y un extraño brillo maligno en sus ojos.

.-Deberías... Pero como aún no lo sabes no vale la pena arruinarte la sorpresa, adiosín...-dijo esta contenta tras guiñarle el ojo y mandarle un beso.

.-Quién se cree esta? Qué será lo que se trae?

Pero no tardaría mucho mas en enterarse pues una lechuza tocaba insistentemente la ventana con el pico. La dejó entrar tomó la carta y el ave salió volando de nuevo, abrió la carta.

Estimado Sr. Malfoy:

Debido a los acontecimientos recientes dentro de su familia debo informarle acerca de su situación económica.

Habiendo sido su padre el poseedor de todos los bienes de la familia, con su repentina muerte y sin testamento alguno; queda todo congelado según lo estipulado en el Artículo 5 Sección 7 del Reglamento Mágico de Herencias, por lo menos hasta que usted contraiga matrimonio o que una familia le elija a usted para comprometerlo con alguna de sus hijas.

En este caso, la distinguida familia Parkinson me h informado que están dispuestos a comprometerlo con su unica hija Pansy Parkinson.

De no aceptar el compromiso con la Srita. Parkinson públicamente ante la sociedad, todos sus bienes quedarán congelados hasta que contraiga matrimonio con cualquier otra joven.

Sin mas por el momento, le agradezco su atención, deseandole un buen día.

Atte: Patrick Süett (Director del Departamento Jurídico Mágico)


	12. La verdad

Cap. 12 La verdad

Draco se quedó completamente en shock... Si no se comprometía con Pansy Parkinson, perdería prácticamente el legado Malfoy hasta que se casara?

Definitivamente ese no era su día... Y aparentemente no podía empeorar...

.-.-.-.-.-

.-Draco... Estas bien?

.-Eh? Oh si... Es solo que estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado-generalizó Draco.

.-Si, lo se, es muy complicado todo esto, pero no podemos darlos el lujo de perder el año...

.-Si supongo que tienes razón-dijo Draco apesumbrado, no le había comentado nada a Hermione que se había vuelto a perder en su mundo de libros mientras hacía unas anotaciones en un pergamino, pero una voz les distrajo de nuevo.

.-Malfoy? La profesora McGonagall me mandó a decirle que un viejo amigo de su padre vino a verte, esta en la sala de profesores esperando...-y dicho esto se fue de la biblioteca.

Draco miró a Hermione que le devolvía la mirada extrañada.

.-Debe ser el... Te veo alrato si?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su libro de nuevo.  
Draco salió a todo correr dejando su mochila en la silla.

Hermione tras casi una hora terminó su trabajo, checó rápidamente el trabajo de Draco y tras darle algunos ajustes lo guardó en su mochila, miró la hora, ya era tarde, y sin cerrar la mochila salió casi corriendo en busca de Draco.

.-.-.-.-

Iba leyendo un folleto que le había obsequiado la bibliotecaria acerca de un nuevo taller de lectura que se iba a abrir cuando alguien que iba corriendo chocó contra ella haciéndola perder el equilibrio, cayendose así junto con todas las cosas de Draco que se regaron por todo el piso.

Draco iba corriendo hacia la biblioteca en busca de Hermione con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro recordando la plática con su padre que había ido por seguridad bien disfrazado.

Flash Back

.-No Draco! No y punto final...

.-Pero Padre!... No quiero compromenterme con Parkinson!

.-Pero, los Parkinson son de sangre pura a diferencia de...Ella...

.-Y eso qué? Olvidas que ella me ayudó a salvarte el pellejo?

.-Pero eso no le quita lo sangre sucia...

.-Yo la amo! Es una buena persona, tu la conociste, sabes de lo que hablo!

.-Pero...

.-Porfavor padre... Nunca te pedido nada... Y sabes bien que podría hacerlo sin tu autorización... Pero yo quiero contar con tu apoyo como tu siempre contarás con el mío...

.-Estan muy jóvenes...

.-Lo se... Pero si esto es verdad durará por siempre...

Lucius le miró a travez de unos ojos color marrón, que a pesar de no ser suyos por ser parte del cuerpo de alguien mas, la mirada no dejaba de ser tan dura como siempre lo había sido.

.-Esta bien... Cuentas conmigo para todo... Ahora... Sólo te queda convencerla a ella... No la conocí demasiado, pero no será tan facil, ella a diferencia de ti tiene un poco de conciencia... Pero si ella accede a casarse contigo... Haré todo lo posible por aceptarla hijo...

Fin Flash Back

Ahora sólo quedaba pedirle que se casara con el... Su padre tenía razón, estaban muy chicos aún, pero esa mujer le había tocado las fibras mas sensibles de su corazón haciéndole perder la razón.  
Dió la vuelta en el pasillo y chocó contra ella haciéndola caer al igual que el.

.-Hermione! Te estaba buscando-dijo tras varios segundos de ensimismamiento, pero ella ya había reaccionado mucho antes y estaba viendo fijamente el libro que tenía Draco donde estaba el todo del filtro. Lo tomó rápidamente y este se abrió justo en la página del filtro donde estaba el pergamino que había escrito Draco con puño y letra.  
Hermione tras leerlo, sintió como sus emociones se arremolinaban dentro de sí, y las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, cosa que no permitiría por nada del mundo.

.-TU! Tu lo sabías?-dijo completamente fuera de si, totalmente furiosa al leer todas las anotaciones de Draco.

.-Hermione yo...-pero la voz furiosa de Hermione le calló.

.-Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada? Leiste mi diario?

.-Hermione... Déjame explicarte...yo soy...-Draco que estuvo a punto de explicarle todo lo de sus sueños y su verdadera identidad, pero ella le interrumpió de nuevo.

.-Lo único que eres es un mentiroso! Un mentiroso, idiota! Qué prentedías ah? Que yo fuera como tu rata de laboratorio?

.-No, yo...

.-NO! NO DRACO! Déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada mas de tí!

.-Hermione no! De verdad yo te quiero...

.-Si, cómo no! Sólo querías ver los resultados no? De esa poción, que padre no? Ver en carne propia desde cerca los resultados de una pocion que tal vez sólo se haya utilizado una o dos veces en toda la historia de la magia! Que pretendías luego eh? Encontrar a mi "otra mitad" y acercarnos a ver qué sucedía?

.-Eso es parte del destino y está hecho...

.-Vaya si eres descarado! Eso quiere decir que me vigilas? Qué demonios te sucede? No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida!

Y dicho esto tomó rápidamente sus cosas y tras tomar el libro y lanzarlo a la cara de Draco salió corriendo en busca de un refugio solitario para llorar...

Draco se quedó allí tirado con la cara ardiendo por el golpe propinado por la joven mientras se maldecía una y otra vez a sí mismo por no contarle todo a su debido tiempo.

Draco se levantó tras recoger todas sus cosas sin saber qué pensar o qué sentir, ella le había herido el orgullo bastante, ni siquiera lo había querido escuchar. Realmente todo eso era su culpa? Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su sala en busca de Blasie.

Cuando llegó pudo notar que estaba bastante repleta, pero no estaba Blasie a la vista, se fue hacia las escaleras justo donde le pareció ver a Blasie pero la voz chillona de Pansy detrás suyo le hizo detenerse.

.-Draco! Draco dónde estabas? Supongo que el hombre que vino a verte hace rato ya te informó de todo...

.-Lárgate...

.-Creo que eso es un sí...

.-Y que? Ni en tus sueños pasará nunca eso...-dijo tomándole fuerte del brazo acercándola hablando casi en un susurro como queriendo evitar que media casa se enterara, cosa que notó Pansy al instante soltándose de Draco y alzando la voz notablemente.

.-Como? Prefiere Draco Malfoy- dijo alzando todavía mas la voz para que todos se enteraran- perder toda su fortuna a casarse con una sangre pura?

Pansy había logrado su cometido, ya toda la sala estaba en silencio mirándolos aténtamente a ellos atentamente.

.-Déjalo ya Parkinsosn! Ni por un millón de galeones me casaría contigo...

.-Estas seguro? Pero...-dijo haciéndo como que pensaba- Si no lo haces, dónde vas a vivir? Que vas a comer? Que ropa usarás? Ya no tienes nada! Estas en la quiebra! Si no te casas conmigo no eres nada, sin tu apellido simplemente no eres nada!

.-Pues tal vez! Pero prefiero perder toda mi fortuna, todo mi dinero, vivir en la calle y morirme moribundo antes de tener algo que ver contigo! - Y dicho esto se fue hacia los cuartos donde había visto que Blasie iba guíandolo lejos de todo ese espectáculo de circo...

.-Ya lo veremos Malfoy! VAS A REGRESAR ROGÁNDOME QUE ME CASE CONTIGO! Vas a ver que así será...-dijo lo último entre dientes. Mientras todos comentaban el nuevo chisme "Malfoy se había quedado en la calle, estaba quebrado"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Estas bien Draco?

.-Por supuesto que no...

.-Que fue eso?-preguntó Blasie al momento en que ponía hechizos en la puerta para que no escucharan nada fuera y no pudieran entrar.

.-Pues eso... Lo que escuchaste... Todos mis bienes estan congelados si no me comprometo con ella o me caso con alguien mas...

.-Entonces?

.-Le iba a pedir a Hermione que se casara conmigo, no por el dinero... Sabes que tengo dinero extra que no pueden tocar, suficiente para sobrevivir un par de años sin tener que trabajar... Pero es que... Esa mujer me está volviendo loco! La adoro! Tu mas que nadie lo sabe... No deseo nada mas que compartir toda la eternidad con ella, toda mi vida con ella hasta la muerte como en mi vida pasada...Pero...

.-Ella que te dijo?

.-No pude siquiera decirle...-Draco le contó todo lo que había pasado y Blasie escuchaba atento.

.-Y porqué no intentas hablar de nuevo con ella?

.-No quiere escucharme... Y yo... No pienso estarle rogando...

.-Porqué no intentas escribirle?

Draco tomó un pergamino y escribió en el un pequeño mensaje en donde explicaba que el era Louis y pidiéndole perdón. Lo hechizó de la misma manera en que hacían los mensajes del Ministerio y lo mandó. Pero en menos de 5 minutos había vuelto notablemente sin ser abierto y aparte un vocifeador.

Lo abrió tras unos segundos de dudarlo y los gritos no se hicieron esperar mas...

.-NO ME HABLES! NO ME BUSQUES! NO ME ESCRIBAS! SIMPLEMENTE NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI DRACO MALFOY! ERES LO PEOR!-Y tras escuchar un pequeño y cortado llanto se rompió en mil pedazos...

.-Si no la hago entrar en razón la voy a perder... Y sólo los tengo a ustedes dos...

ºººººººººººººººººº

Draco intentó comunicarse con ella por todos los medios posibles durante un par de semanas, pero ella se negaba rotundamente a hacerle caso, ella lo evitaba a toda costa.

.-Hermione!- Draco la atrapó, tomándola desprevenida en un pasillo por el que iba sola.

.-Largo...-dijo esta continuando su camino abrazando mas fuerte sus libros a su pecho.

.-Porfavor escúchame!

.-No quiero! Ya me tienes harta!- Hermione sacó su varita y le apuntó directo al pecho cosa que hizo que Draco levantara las manos.

.-Es la ultima vez que te pido perdón... Yo no pienso estar de perro faldero detras tuyo...

.-Pues bien has lo que quieras!

.-Me perdonas?

.-Largo!

.-Te odio!

.-Y yo a ti Malfoy!

.-Como si me importara... Ni que quisiera andar con una sangre...-pero Hermione le acalló con una maldición que salió directo a Draco.

.-Crucio!

Draco no había podido reaccionar y recibió toda la fuerza de la maldición de Hermione sobre el, se tiró un par de segundos al piso donde estuvo a punto de retorcerse, pero no daría el gusto a Hermione de ver que sufria, aguantó lo mas que pudo y al fin gracias a Merlín Hermione tomó de nuevo conciencia y cesó el hechizo, se había olvidado el porqué estaba tan enojada como para mandar una maldición imperdonable, pero las estridentes carcajadas de Malfoy la hicieron ponerse furiosa.

.-Jajajaja... Hasta un niño sabe utilizar mejor su varita que tu...Jajajajaja...

.-Cómo te atreves?-le lanzó una cachetada, pero su mano se detuvo por la del rubio que le miraba de manera rencorosa.

.-No querías escucharme, no me diste siquiera la oportunidad de explicarte, me ignoraste por días, me humillaste, me atacaste, y ahora pretendes humillarme mas aún conmigo mismo? No lo creo, tu no haces caso, entonces deberás ser tratada de nuevo como las personas como tu merecen ser tratadas... Como animales...-Draco soltó bruscamente la mano de Hermione y se fue lo mas rápido posible del lugar, no quería que ella notara las lágrimas que querían salir por sus ojos.

Hermione por su parte no aguantó y se dejó caer al piso al momento en que lo vio bastante lejos. Se abrazó de sus piernas y se puso a llorar, ahora si la había regado, no debía haberlo atacado.

.-.-.-.-.

Un par de días habían pasado desde el percance con Draco y la verdad es que era horrible, de nuevo habían vuelto los insultos de parte de ambos, y dolían, por ello, tanto Draco como Hermione habían evitado tener que encontrarse en el mismo camino, sobre todo Draco, había evitado lo mas posible a Hermione, no quería seguir insultándola, pero su orgullo y su ego eran demasiado grandes.

.-Eh tu Granger! Dónde estan tus amigos?-dijo Pansy que venía al lado de Draco siempre que podía.

Las carcajadas de todos los que estaban cerca no se hicieron esperar, Hermione no quiso siquiera mirarlos y mejor salió corriendo por el pasillo alejándose lo mas que pudiera de esos, y sobre todo de su peor tormento, Draco Malfoy.

.-Bueno ya Parkinson no?-dijo completamente furioso Draco.

.-Que te pasa Draco?

.-YA TE HABÍA DICHO QUE LA DEJASES EN PAZ!

.-CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA? Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas enamorado de una SANGRE SUCIA!

.-Mide tus palabras Parkinson, porque nunca me he atrevido a tocarle ni con la punta de mi varita, un pelo a una mujer, pero si sigues así serás la primera!-y dicho esto se giró sobre sus talones en busca de un refugio para estar solo, quería ir tras ella, pedirle que le perdonara, decirle que la amaba con la fuerza de mil mares, pero sabía que ella no le prestaría atención.

Llegó a su sala común y se fue directo a su habitación donde estaba Blasie esperándolo.

.-Quiero estar solo...

.-No crees que estas siendo muy duro con ella? No creo que siendo el patán que eras antes con ella la enamore de nuevo...

.-Ella se lo buscó...

.-Qué te pudo haber hecho ella para que se gane tu desprecio?

.-Me humilló!

.-Ya hablamos de eso Draco, el que te haya rechazado no...

.-Eso no... Ella me lanzó un crucio la ultima vez que intenté razonar con ella...

.-Vaya... Ella... Hizo eso? Entonces si la hiciste enojar... Y...-dijo cauteloso tanteando el terreno y midiendo el enojo de Draco.

.-Y que? Quieres saber cuánto me odia? Cuánto me dolió? Pues verás... Un crucio, lo soporto, pero si viene de una persona que quiero tanto como ella, me destruyó, rompió mis barreras y si... dolió mucho, tanto física como emocionalmente...

.-Dale tiempo, todavía está todo muy reciente, ella te va a perdonar verás que si...

.-Espero que así sea... Aunque no merezco que me perdone...

.-Claro que si! Has cambiado, y por ella! Ya no eres el tarado de antes...

.-Ja-ja-ironizó Draco-cuánto debo esperar? Qué debo esperar? A que me perdone? O a que me haga daño de nuevo?

.-Bueno, intenta hablar con ella de nuevo!

.-Y que me ataque de nuevo?

.-No es necesario... Si no hablas con ella, demuéstrale con actos cuánto la quieres... Pero sin que te importe lo que vayan a decir los demás... Deja de pensar en "el qué dirán" y concéntrate en tus sentimientos...

.-No me va a hacer caso...

.-Bueno ya estuvo no? Ya madura Malfoy! Si tu no vas a hablar con ella, lo hago yo...-y dicho esto salió del cuarto azotando la puerta tras de si.

.-Espero que a ti te escuche-dijo Draco en un murmullo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Hermione!

La chica volteó al escuchar que le llamaban cuando salía de los baños donde había estado encerrada llorando, pero al ver que era Blasie quien venía corriendo hacia ella se encerró de nuevo en el baño.

.-Vamos Hermione... Sal de allí, necesito hablar contigo!

.-Que? Te mandó tu jefe a hablar conmigo? Pues no quiero escucharte!

.-Sabes que yo no soy el lame botas de Draco, soy su amigo, pero si tu me quieres aunque sea un poco también soy tuyo, y tu necesitas mas mi apoyo que el, el puede cuidarse solo...

.-Y estas aca por? Porque quieres ayudar a tu amigo Malfoy no?

.-No, ya te lo he dicho el puede cuidarse solo, estoy aquí por los dos... Se están haciendo daño, ustedes se quieren...

.-No! El me está haciendo daño a mi! Y si lo que quería era humillarme, hacerme daño y hacerme llorar pues lo ha logrado, dile eso y que sea feliz, pero que me deje en paz!

.-El no quiere eso... Y yo tampoco... El también ha llorado sabes? El cree que nadie lo escucha, pero todas las noches llora...

.-Ja! Cómo no? Draco Malfoy llorando por una sangre sucia? Esa ni tu te la crees...

.-Pues no... No llora por una sangre sucia... Llora por haber perdido a la mujer a la que ama...

.-El es un ser sin sentimientos! A el no le interesa nadie mas que el! El no me ama!

.-Claro que si... Al igual que lo hizo en su vida pasada...


	13. How Can I Not Love You

Cap 13. How can I not love you

.-No es cierto el...-pero al instante se frenó al captar lo que había dicho Blasie-A qué te refieres con eso?

.-Draco es lo único que ha intentado decirte y tu no le has hecho caso...

.-Decirme que?

.-El me lo contó todo y él... Lo que te ha intentado decir es que el... Él es Louis...

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Hermione. Era verdad eso? Debería ser una broma, aunque de otra manera cómo se había podido enterar de absolutamente todo el asunto? Tenía Draco también esos sueños? El el fuera realmente la reencarnación de Louis explicaría porqué tan repentinamente se enamoró de Draco o no?

Hermione tomó aire y salió del baño tras varios minutos de asimilar el asunto, se fijó en Blasie que estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

.-Eso que dices es verdad?

.-Si... El ha tenido sueños extraños desde que te vió internada en la enfermería... Me contó acerca del hechizo que había hecho Louis junto con Giselle, pero hay cosas que aún no entendemos...El quería decirte todo esto, antes de que tu lo descubrieras por tu cuenta, pero quería estar seguro de cada detalle antes de hacerlo, temía que algo saliera mal, que tal vez el hechizo hiciera que algo pudiera cambiar, por eso no te quería decir nada aún...

Hermione se quedó pensativa y empezó a sentir un horriblñe vacío por dentro, el lo había hecho por no querer que nada malo se sucediese, se sintió mal. Y Balsie lo notó al instante en su mirada.

.-Te digo otra cosa que me contó Draco?

Hermione sólo aitnó a asentir con la cabeza.

.-El me dijo que le habías mandado un crucio...

.-Se lo merecía, pero de lo que sirvió, si lo unico que hizo fue reirse de mi...

.-Si sabes que debes sentir mucho odio para hacerla cierto?-Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

.-Draco está muy dolido por el Crucio que le mandaste...

.-Y como porque? No tiene motivos... Ni cosquillas le hizo...

.-Porque si le dolió... Y mas porque tu lo hiciste... De hecho creo que lo dejaste traumado... Pero no le digas que te dije...

Hermione soltó una pequeña sonrisa y al ver Blasie este pequeño gesto sonrió también.

.-Oye... Hay otra cosa que debes saber... Cuando... Se tropezaron en el pasillo... El... Iba a pedirte que te casaras con el...

.-Ah si? No me sorprende... Así recuperaría toda su fortuna no?

.-Como te enteraste de eso?

.-Ja! Si es la nueva comidilla del Colegio! Draco Malfoy en bancarota! Por eso me enojé mas aún! El lo unico que quiere es recuperar su dinero!

.-No! Eso no es verdad!

.-Ja! El te dijo que me dijeras eso?

.-No... Pero... Ese día había hablado con su padre porque quería su concentimiento. No por su fortuna! A el le da igual que se lo quiten. Sabes que no es idiota, y bien puede conseguir un muy buen trabajo... Aparte tiene asegurada una gran parte de la fortuna que los abogados no pueden tocar, pero a el lo que le gustaría es darte todo lo que tiene, todo... En serio no lo entiendes o no lo quieres ver? El realmente te ama... Si quiere su dinero, es por quererte dar lo mejor a ti! El te ama!

.-Ja! Lo creeré cuando lo vea... Cuando deje de importarle el que va a decir la gente, cuando deje de esconderse conmigo, cuando simplemente me lo diga...

.-Bueno yo simplemente digo... No quiero verte-Blasie se puso de un rojo intento y formó una sonrisa nerviosa al corregir lo dicho-verlos felices... No quiero que sufras_sufran...mas...

Hermione le miró extrañada pero se empezó a sentir mucho mejor y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre él dándole un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

.-Gracias por todo Blasie...

.-Porqué? si no he hecho nada...

.-Gracias por estar aquí y darme tu apoyo...Gracias...

Blasie mas rojo que nada abrazó igualmente a Hermione rogando por que ella no sintiera como su corazón luchaba por salirse de su pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione caminaba despacio hacia el comedor para la cena, después de haber dejado sus cosas en su cuarto. Luego de lo platicado con Blasie había estado mas tranquila, pero no había visto a Draco, eso le consternaba un poco.

Cuando iba llegando al gran comedor la multitud reunida afuera le distrajo de sus pensamientos.  
Desntro se escuchaban unos gritos furiosos de la directora del Colegio.

.-Le digo que se baje de allí! Esa no es la manera de comportarse de un alumno de este Colegio!

Hermione se acercó un poco mas a la multitud y vió a Blasie riendo entre ellos que al verla sin pensarlo la jaló de una mano y la metió entre la concurrida multitud...

.-Blasie que...-pero el espectáculo le dejó anonadada...

Diamantina convinada con pétalos de rosas de color rosa flotaban por encima de todo el comedor. Notó que las mesas estaban vacías, no habían siquiera puesto los platos... Pero nada la hubiera preparado para el espectáculo central...

.-Hermione creo que al fin lo haz vuelto loco... Realmente loco...-le murmuró Blasie en un oido.

.-Sr. Malfoy! Le digo que se baje de allí!

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a Draco brincando entre las mesas con un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano y cantando con los ojos cerrados una canción bastante cursi que era el tema principal de una pelicula muggle (N/A: Película: Anna n' the King {Anna y el Rey} Adoro esa canción... Se llama "How can I not love you" la canta Joy Enriquez)

Draco finalmente abrió los ojos y vió a Hermione.  
Al instante brincó a la mesa que estaba mas cerca de ella y siguió cantando pero ahora mas fuerte. Blasie empujó a Hermione para que entrara al comedor.  
Estaba totalmente shockeada y completamente roja.

.-How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms  
How does one waltz away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone... Hermione, TE AMO!-Gritó Draco, y con un ágil brinco cayo frente a Hermione extendiéndole el ramo de rosas.

Ésta, más roja que hacía unos segundos tomó el ramo de rosas gustosa, pero eso no era todo, volteó a ver a Draco y ahora estaba arrodillado frente a ella...

.-Hermione... Te casarías conmigo? Sé que somos muy jovenes, pero yo lo único que quiero es compartir no sólamente mi vida conmigo, sino mi existencia, porque este amor no es de un día sino de una eternidad, tal vez yo no sea lo mejor para tí, pero día a día me esforzaré al máximo por ser una mejor persona, el hombre que mereces... Te lo digo ahora... Tendremos nuestros desacuerdos, pero te prometo desde ahora que allí estaré siempre... Si peleamos, te prometo ser siempre el que te pide perdón, si por las noches nos olvidamos... Te prometo recordarte cada noche cuánto te amo... Si te sientes triste o sola, te prometo estar allí siempre para abrazarte... Y... Si me olvidas... Te prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para que me quieras aunque sea un poco de nuevo, porque yo... Nunca dejaré de amarte... Entonces? Qué dices?-dijo Draco esta vez extendiéndole un anillo de oro blanco con un hermosísimo diamante que se encontraba dentro de una elegante cajita de terciopelo negra...

Lo observó bastante impresionada por unos segundos y pudo ver un pequeño grabado que tenía las iniciales de Draco y las de ella entrelazadas por unas lindas enrredaderas...

Hermione no sabía que decir o qué hacer, y los murmullos detrás suyo no ayudaban y menos cuando esuchó a todas las mujeres suspirar al mismo tiempo con un sonoro "ahhhhh"

.-Yo...yo...

Hermione volteó ahora a ver a la profesora en busca de ayuda, pero ella estaba sonriendo y con los ojos llorosos, aparentemente se le había pasado el enojo y se había olvidado reprender a Draco y ahora sólo observaba como todos los demás esperando su respuesta.

Pero era imposible! Las palabras no salían, ni si quiera podía pensar con claridad... Con los ojos llorosos de emoción, una enorme sonrisa y mas roja que un tomate se lanzó sobre Draco tumbándolos a ambos en el piso mientras le embriagaba con un apasionado beso. Mientras todos los demás comentaban la buena nueva...

ºººººººººººººº

Los dias siguientes todos en el Colegio comentaban el nuevo y repentino compromiso de Hermione y Draco, las mujeres aún estaban emocionadas, y sobretodo estaban bastantes celosas pues nunca les habían montado un espectáculo de tal magnitud... Y por supuesto que los Slytherins todos excepto Blasie estaban molestos con Draco ante tal ridiculez. Cómo se había atrevido a hacer tal tonteria? Y peor aún! Tratandose de una sangre sucia. Pero nadie estaba mas molesto que Pansy Parkinson.

Porqué ultimamente nada le salía bien? Cómo se había atrevido Draco a rechazarla y luego por "esa"? Se la iba a cobrar, si algo tenía ella es que nunca perdia... Nunca... Haria hasta lo imposible por que ellos se separaran, no permitiria que tuvieran su final feliz...

.-Pansy? Me estabas buscando? Me dijo John que era urgente...

.-Y tenía toda la razón...Dime Clowy, siempre te ha gustado Draco verdad?

.-Si, pero ese desgraciado ya está comprometido y ya lo tocó la sangre sucia!

.-Y... Dime... Me ayudarías a separarlos?

.-Tienes un plan acaso?

.-Obviamente si no, no te hubiera llamado... Estas conmigo o no?

.-Tu que ganas si los separo?

.-Venganza... Que sufran... Qué mas puedo pedir?

.-Tu quieres a Draco...

.-Tal vez, pero te dejo que te diviertas con el... Ya cuando no lo quieras me lo das y ya...

.-Mmm... Bueno... Cuenta conmigo...

.-.-.-.-.-

.-Eh tu! Sangre sucia!

Hermione intentó ignorar la voz que le llamaba pues había ya reconocido la voz pero le fue imposible porque al instante Pansy la alcanzó.

.-Cómo te atreves a ignorarme sangre sucia?

.-Ah? Me hablabas? Es que como tu voz es tan insignificante no te escuché...

.-Mira desgraciada no me estes midiendo... Yo solo vengo a decirte que mi Draquin te está buscando... No te creas que es por ti, pero ya me hartó! No deja de dar vueltas de acá para allá preguntando por ti...

.-Ah si?-dijo incrédula Hermione.

.-De verdad... Si no qué mas haría yo aquí? Te espera en la estatua del quinto piso...

.-Bueno... Gracias... Supongo...

.-No me las des... Y no te acostumbres, porque no soy su maldia lechuza!-y dicho esto se fue por lado contrario con una enorme sonrisa en su boca al escuchar a Hermione correr en dirección contraria, seguramente para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa...

.-.-.-.-.

Hermione caminaba presurosa hacia la estatua donde Pansy le dijo que estaría Draco.  
Estaba dando la vuelta al pasillo pero poco antes de eso escuchó unas voces así que solo se asomó un poco, allí estaba Draco, pero no estaba solo pues una joven muy guapa de Hermosos y centellantes ojos azules, cabello rubio con perfectos caireles y de notable bello cuerpo, estaba con el.

Hermione agudizó un poco mas el oido y la vista y pudo notar que esta traía su túnica de Slytherin y si de por si no le agradaban los pertencientes a esta casa esa menos pues era evidente como se le lanzaba a Draco.

No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían pero nada bueno debía de ser si la chica sonreía de una manera demasiado insinuante y provocativa. Hermione no podía creérselo, ella le estaba coqueteando y parecía que el respondía a sus coqueteos, y lo peor iba a suceder pues la hermosa joven se deshizo de la ya de por sí corta distancia que había entre ellos y le estaba robando un beso que ella quería intensificar.

Hermione salió de su escondite con el fin de propinarle un buen golpe a la chica y a Draco por dejado, pero no pudo hacer nada pues Draco había empujado ya a la joven haciéndola caer al piso, cosa que hizo sentir un poco de alivio a Hermione.

.-Qué diablos haces?

.-Sólo te besé... Me vas a negar que lo deseabas?

.-Claro que lo voy a negar...-pero Draco sintió la presencia de alguien mas y volteó al instante-Hermione-dijo bastante nervioso-esto no es lo que parece... Yo no...

.-Lo se... Lo ví todo... Tu! Levántate zorra!

.-Mide tus palabras Granger... Maldita sangre sucia!

.-Crucio!

.-Hermione no!

.-Acaso la estas defendiendo?-dijo Hermione mientras veía cómo la chica se retorcía un poco en el piso.

.-NO! Pero no vale la pena!

.-Tienes razón-Y dicho esto quitó el hechizo, Clowy se levantó del piso con una fuerte mirada de odio y los ojos llorosos.

.-Con sangre me pagas esta sangre sucia!-y llorando se fue corriendo del lugar.

.-Porqué hiciste eso Hermione?

.-Porque si!

.-Es una imperdonable! Acaso te volviste loca?

.-No, pero no creo que tu le fueras a hacer algo o si?

.-Solo insultarla un poco, humillarla o tal vez hacerle un mocomurciélago, pero, un "crucio"? Estas conciente de que te pueden mandar a Azkaban?

.-Ah si? Y a quién le van a creer?

.-Tienes toda la razón... Pero... No lo vuelvas a hacer si?

.-Claro...Claro... Pero ahora dime tu qué hacias con esa?

.-Pues estaba aqui y platicamos y después solo se me lanzó...

.-Bueno pues eso te lo buscaste por pedirme que nos vieramos en este lugar tan poco transitado...

.-Que? Yo? A mi me dijo Parkinson que me esperabas aca...

.-Y ella me dijo lo mismo...

.-Bueno pues en ese caso no fue cosa nuestra te das cuenta verdad? Que fue una trampa...

.-Tienes razón... Vamos a andarnos con mas cuidado...

.-Será mejor que no nos fiemos de todo lo que veamos u oigamos ok?

.-Crees que nos sigan haciendo estas jugadas sucias?

.-Lo dudas acaso? Apenas van comenzando...Solo te voy a pedir algo Hermione...Yo sé que te oculté algo muy pero muy importante, se que debí habertelo dicho desde que lo supe, pero... Confia en mi si? Te juro, por mi vida, por mi honor, por mi alma, que puedes confiar en mi... Necesito que lo hagas...

.-Porqué me dices esto?

.-Yo...Solo...Solo dime que lo harás si?

.-No lo dudes ni un momento...

.-Me había llamado?

.-Si Weasley...Me informaron que esta misma noche vas a ir por la sangre sucia...

.-Si... La necesitamos y esta vez también es algo personal...

Flash Back

.-Bien y qué es lo que sucede?-dijo Ron entrando de golpe en las mazmorras del Ministerio.

.-Ron! Estaba preocupado por ti!-dijo Percy abrazando firmemente a su hermano que se separó casi al instante.

.-Yo vine porque me estan pagando así que dime qué es lo que quieren? Terminemos con esto para que pueda irme...

.-Ok... Te llevaré con el Ministro-dijo Percy un poco extrañado del comportamiento de su hermano menor.

Percy atravezó una puerta de metal bastante tenebrosa que rechinó cuando la empujó para entrar. Ron se limitaba a caminar, no volteaba, no preguntaba, no decía nada, sólo quería terminar rápido con eso y poder irse a ver a la hermosa joven que había conquistado esa mañana. Levantó la vista y por un momento no supo qué hacer, pero reaccionó rápido ante la mirada sorprendida de su antiguo mejor amigo.

.-Ron! Ron estas bien?

.-Mejor que nunca Harry...

.-Weasley que bueno que llegaste-dijo Scrimgeour.

.-Qué?-dijo Harry bastante confundido.

.-Bien, a lo que vine... Qué es lo que quieren?-dijo Ron confiado metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos e ignorando a Harry que miraba absorto y el bufido del Ministro ante la insolencia del joven.

.-Sólo una sencilla pregunta...

.-Ron...Qué es lo que sucede?-dijo Harry casi asustado.

.-Ya cállate, quieres Potter? Yo estoy acá por dinero, y te hago saber que si tu estas acá es gracias a mi...Ahora cállate la boca por una vez en tu vida!

.-Qué? Entonces fuiste tu el que intentó asesinar a Hermione? Pensé que la amabas!

.-Ella me cambió por Malfoy y ahora son muy pero muy felices-dijo con un deje burlón y de asco-pero no estoy aquí para responder estas boberias... Cuál es su pregunta...

.-Sólo quiero que me diga...Qué es lo que les encargó Dumbledore...

.-NO! Ron no digas nada!

.-Te duplicaré el pago, si puedes darme la información que necesito-dijo el Ministro.

.-NO RON!

.-Si lo digo... Ustedes ganan mucho... Es una muy buena información...Quiero el triple...

.-Esta bien está bien...Ahora dime!

.-Dumbledore le confió a Potter durante todo el año pasado información para destruir al Señor.

.-Si, si, pero cómo?

.-No Ron! No lo hagas!

.-El debía...

* * *

Continuará...

Please dejen reviews!


	14. Porfavor, no me olvides

Cap. 14 Porfavor, no me olvides

.-El debía...-pero Ron se frenó en seco dejándola frase en el aire...Este sintió horrorizado como si unas manos invisibles le taparan la boca y la nariz cortándole la respiración. Intentaba desesperado tomar aire pero le era imposible, pero de un momento a otro como todo comenzó, terminó.

.-Estas bien Ron?-dijo Percy preocupado acercándose a el.

.-Si, si-dijo Ron tosiendo un poco-bien, yo decía que Harry debía...-y de nuevo allí estaba, la sensación de asfixia, de nuevo desistió de sus intentos de hablar y su respiración se normalizó.

.-No nos sirve...Es obvio que fue hechizado...

.-Hermione que lista-dijo Harry entre dientes aliviado.

.-Granger-dijo con Ron con odio, hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma-si no puedo decirlo tal vez pueda escribirlo...Comenzó a escribirlo y aliviado pudo ver que nada sucedía, pero cuando empezó a revelar información importante su mano se llenó de ampollas que Ron sintió como si fueran hechas con agua hirviendo, al momento dejó de escribir ahora tomándose la mano desesperado mientras el pergamino se consumia en fuego.

.-Maldita!

.-Tan valiosa es esa información?

.-Demasiado...

.-En este caso, si Potter, no quiere hablar y Weasley no puede, traeremos a la fuente de todo...

.-El Señor ya me había ordenado traerla junto con mi hermana-miró de reojo con deleite la cara de pánico dibujada en el rostro de Harry-pero será en un tiempo...

.-Bien, podemos esperar un poco mas solo espero que no sea demasiado, y si Potter sigue empeñado en no decir nada pues... Ya veremos... Existen muchos hechizos muy funcionales...

.-Por supuesto, y si quieren puedo pasarles el tip de algunos hechizos de tortura, y si ya los ven muy mal, les damos pocion sanadora...

Fin Flash Back

.-Si, lo se, recuerda traer también a tu hermana...

.-Claro que no lo olvidaré...

.-Pero las quiero vivas de acuerdo? Está bien que hayas descubierto al fin tu don para matar, pero no nos sirven rehenes muertos entendido?

.-Si Señor...

.-Bien te quiero aquí a las once a mas tardar...

Los dias pasaban rapidos, excepto para Draco y Hermione que cada día terminado era de milagro... Era toda una odisea evitar todos los problemas que se les venian...

.-Draco... Ya me cansaron esas admiradoras tuyas...No dejan de mandarme maldiciones, vocifeadores, de gritarme, empujarme a propósito y lo peor...Acosarte todo el santo día!

.-Yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto...Mira que la ilusión que hicieron Parkinson y Clowy era muy real!

.-Yo sería incapaz de engañarte si?-dijo Hermione tomandole la mejilla con dulzura y mirándole fíjamente a los ojos.

.-Lo se...Es solo que todas estas jugarretas son horrendas...

.-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Hermione dejandose caer en el sillon de la sala de los Menesteres que ahora se había convertido en su escondite. Draco se dejó caer igualmente en el sillón mientras frente a el y a Hermione se materializaban unas cervezas de mantequilla.

.-Hermione...Yo...No quiero esconderte nada ok?

.-A qué se debe eso?-dijo desapareciendo la cerveza y tomando la botella de Wisky muggle que ahora se posabe enfrente de ella.

.-Es que tu...Te estas conviertiendo en Giselle...Encontré el libro y la página que faltaba...

Hermione esto y no prestó mas atención, ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba su mirada ahora perdida al frente, y de un trago se tomó el contenido completo de su vaso.

.-Y...-continuó Draco-dice que si se presentan estos cambios es porque la poción no funcionó bien por falta de confianza o por miedo de uno de ellos...En ese caso hay que...

.-Revertir el hechizo, hacer la contra-poción...Ya lo había averiguado yo...

.-Pero...

.-Debemos hacerlo...De lo contrario Giselle y Louis podrían tomar nuetros cuerpos y...Pues...Ellos ya están muertos...Por lo tanto...Pues ya te imaginarás lo que nos sucedería...

.-Pero...Si hacemos eso...Todo esto puede desaparecer...

.-Todo esto? El amor? Si es amor verdadero...No pasará nada...Debemos hacerlo...

.-Pero...

.-Tu crees que...-Hermione bebió de golpe por quinta vez a fondo el contenido de su vaso que ya empezaba a causarle un efecto extraño-el sentimiento es ocasionado por el hechizo cierto?

.-Pues yo...

.-Puede ser Draco...Yo también lo he pensado así...

.-Pero y si el hechizo falló porque eso que creían era amor, no lo era...Y...Yo no quiero dejar de sentir esto...Si dejo de sentirlo...Yo no sé que haré! Yo juro que te amo!

.-y yo siento lo mismo, pero si no lo hacemos podemos morir y de una manera muy dolorosa...

.-Yo haré lo que tu me pidas...Y si esto es lo que quieres hacer lo haremos...

.-Estas seguro?-dijo Hermione tras beber por sexta vez un vaso entero y viendo ahora fijamente a los ojos a Draco.

.-Si...

.-Bien...En ese caso...Bebe esto...

Hermione le extendió un frasquito de color blanco que Draco tomó entre sus temblorosas manos mientras Hermione sacaba otro igual para ella.

.-Bebámoslo...

Ambos destaparon al mismo tiempo el frasco mientras salia un extraño vapor que parecía niebla.

.-Porfavor...No me olvides Hermione...

.-Ni tu vayas a olvidar lo que sientes por mi...

.-Te lo juro...Te amo...

.-Y yo te amo a ti...

Y ambos tomados de las manos bebieron juntos el contenido de los frascos...

Ron se escondió tras una estatua al ver que la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se materializaba. Al instante vió salir a Draco y a Hermione, se veían bastante extraños como si les hubieran lanzado un confundus o algo, pero no le dio mas importancia y se acercó a ellos por detrás. Aturdió a Draco primero y para cuando Hermione reaccionó un poco ya la había aturdido también "Eso fue fácil" pensó Ron...Solo faltaba Ginny...Ya debía haber recibido su mensaje y si tenía suerte ella ya estaría en el lugar acordado...Hizo flotar los cuerpos inconcientes del Draco y Hermione y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal del Colegio.

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegó se asomó un poco y si...Ya estaba allí... No se atrevió a salir, así que desde donde estaba alcanzó a mandarle la maldición Imperio, y daba resultado, ahora ambos caminaban hacia afuera del área de protección de Hogwarts para poder aparecerse en el Ministerio con todos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Vaya que eres rápido Weasley...Toma tu recompensa-dijo Scrimgeour extendiéndole una bolsita de piel.

.-El dinero hace maravillas cierto?

.-Muy cierto, todos tienen un precio y aunque el tuyo es bastante elevado eres muy eficiente...Ahora un ultimo favor, ayúdame a llevarlos a la celda con Potter...  
Cuando entraron Harry estaba tirado en el piso seguramente estaba durmiendo.

.-Bien yo me largo...

.-No quieres quedarte a ver el espectáculo?

.-No puedo, tengo otro asunto pendiente, pero manténgame informado.

.-Esta bien...-El Ministro esperó a que Ron saliera y se acercó a Harry para moverle el hombro y despertarlo.

.-Te trajimos una sorpresa...

Harry abrio los ojos y al instante se fijaron en la lacia cabellera pelirroja de su novia.

.-Ginny! Hermione!

.-Y Malfoy las acompaña...Es por si Granger se niega a decir algo...

.-No! Déjalos ir! Ellos no tienen nada que ver!

.-Me vas a decir lo que necesito?

.-No!

.-Entonces ellos se quedan...No hay remedio...Intentamos hacerlo por las buenas, pero no cooperaste...

.-Arrg...Mi cabeza...Dónde estoy?-dijo Hermione que fue la primera que se despertó y ahora se levantaba un poco del piso bastante confundida.

.-Hermione...

.-Harry? Qué hacemos aquí? Si estábamos en la biblioteca!

.-Malfoy y tu?

.-No! Tu y yo! Estábamos platicando en la biblioteca y...Ahora no recuerdo nada mas...

.-Diablos! Mi cabeza!-dijo esta vez Draco que se levantaba igualmente confundido del piso-Qué demonios hago aquí?

.-Auch...-dijo ahora Ginny que se despertaba y se movía con dificultad.

.-Ginny!

.-Bienvenidos sean todos!-dijo Scrimgeour al momento en que hacía un hechizo para atarlos a todos espaldas con espaldas.

.-Qué carajos está haciendo? Será muy el Ministro, pero mi padre se va a enterar de esto!

.-Su padre joven Malfoy? Su padre murió hace meses...

.-Eso no es verdad!

.-Claro que si, pero silencio...-dijo ahora apuntando con su varita a Hermione.

.-Potter vas a hablar o empiezo con ella?

.-No! Déjala!

.-Entonces habla!

.-Qué es lo que quiere?-dijo Hermione confundida.

.-Tan solo quiero que me digan qué planeaban con Dumbledore...

.-No digas nada Hermione!

.-Por supuesto que no lo haré! Si es necesario esto me lo llevo a la tumba!

.-Maldita! Si quieres te doy un adelanto a ver si seguís pensando eso...CRUCIO!

Hermione se retorció entre las cuerdas que la mantenían presa, gritando del dolor, hasta que al fin la maldición cesó y el Ministro alzó de nuevo su varita.

.-Déjala desgraciado!-dijeron Ginny y Harry al unísono mientras que Draco se limitabab a observar intentando ver una salida...No entendía en qué figuraba el allí, ese era el problema de los bobos no de el, y aún no entendía qué había querido decir el Ministro con que su padre había muerto hacía meses. No podía ser...Tenía que comprobarlo el mismo...

.-No pienso decir nada!-dijo Hermione firmemente.

.-Granger? Ya diles lo que quieren saber para que nos vayamos si?

.-Tu callate reverendo idiota!

Ginny les miraba sorprendida, que no, acaso estaban muy enamorados y hasta se iban a casar? Qué les sucedía entonces, era muy extraño su comportamiento...

.-A mi no me callas eh? Ojalá te maten junto a Potter por quererte hacer pasar por una "heroína"...Esto es problema de ustedes, no sé que hago aquí! Yo afortunadamente no tengo nada que ver con ustedes!

.-Eso es verdad?-dijo ahora Scrimgeour-Pensé que estabas enamorado de Granger...

.-Que?-dijeron ambos.

.-No se quién le dió esa información, pero le aseguro que es mas falsa que la de Potter como "el elegido" Ni que "esta" tuviera tanta suerte...

.-JA! Esta tiene su nombre, y no eres mi tipo...

.-Eso dices...Pero ya quisieras gatita...

.-No tienes tanta suerte, y no me digas gatita! Y ni que quisiera andar contigo...Todavía estuvieras bueno o de perdida guapo...Ya viste el barrote que tienes en la frente?-Draco reaccionó al instante mientras bastante furioso intentaba soltarse de las cuerdas o de perdida atacarla atado, pero no podía moverse...

.-Te duele el ego Malfoy?

.-Ya ya...No quiero mas pleitecitos de estos...En este caso, creo que Malfoy debe irse, no me es mas que un estorbo...

.-Genial!-dijo este notablemente aliviado al ser liberado de sus ataduras, se levantó, se sacudió un poco y se fue hacia la salida.

.-Por cierto Sr. Ministro...Yo no vi ni se nada...

.-Se lo agradecería...

Draco giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta dando un portazo. Ya iba a salir de las mazmorras cuando una voz a sus espaldas le hizo girar de nuevo.

.-A dónde vas Malfoy?

.-Qué quieres Weasley?

.-A dónde vas? Tal vez ellos crean tus mentiras, pero yo se que si estas con Hermione...

.-Eso no es verdad...Ella no es nada mio...Además...No deberías tu estar atado con ellos?

.-Eres o te haces? No recuerdas que ya no estoy del lado de los perdedores?

.-Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ron se descubrió el antebrazo mostrándole a Draco la marca tenebrosa.

.-Que bien comadreja, te has condenado a muerte...Eres espía?

.-No...Yo no bateo por los dos lados...Sólo voy con el ganador...

.-Te refieres a Voldemort? JAjajaja! Muchos lo piensan traicionar así que no lo creas tu heroe... Alguien mas tomará su lugar...

.-Si...Y quién crees que será...?

.-Jajaja...sigue soñando Weasley...Yo me voy...Suerte...

.-No te importa que vayan a matar a Granger?

.-Importarme? Porqué habría de hacerlo? Por mi que se aviente de un precipicio...

.-Oh ya veo... Te borraron la memoria...Bueno en ese caso vete...

Draco simplemente le ignoró, se giró sobre sus talones y se fue a la salida. Pero había algo extraño, cuando lo vió sintió unas ganas enormes de matarlo allí mismo, siempre le había caido mal, pero nunca había sentido tanto odio y tanto rencor hacia el...Qué pasaba?

Pasó por las puertas y cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la ultima se fijó en algo que no recordaba tener. Un anillo se posaba en su dedo anular, era de plata, se lo quitó y pudo ver por dentro un grabado que decía: "Te amo D.M. & H.G." y la fecha, pero eso era extraño, bastante, esa fecha aún no sucedía. Faltaban meses para esa fecha...O Acaso...Si le habían borrado la memoria?

Salió rápidamente a la calle y a la primera persona que pasó le preguntó la fecha, comparó las fechas y el anillo se lo habían dado hacía apenas un par de días...Pero porqué no recordaba nada?

Empezó a buscar en todas sus bolsas su varita, pero nada, en cambio encontró dos cartas una decía "para Draco" y la otra era su propia letra, abrió la que estaba dirigida a el y comenzó a leer, cambiando su expresión de una burlona al principio, a una cada vez mas y mas sorprendida, eran unos poemas que Hermione le había escrito y al final le agradecía estar siempre con ella...Qué diablos era eso? Era una broma de muy mal gusto... La dobló de nuevo y ahora se enfocó completamente en la que tenía su propia letra, la abrió y leyó en la esquina superior izquierda que era para Hermione de parte suya...La leyó y se quedó completamente en blanco... Decía un poco de la poción, pidiéndole perdón por no haberle dicho nada, le decía que la amaba, le dedicaba también un pequeño poema y le agradecía por sus ratos juntos, aparte de confesarle que estaba muy feliz por que ella había accedido a casarse con el después del desplante que había hecho en el comedor...Qué significaba eso? Qué desplante había hecho? El de verdad le había pedido a esa, que se casara con el? Pero qué demonios sucedía? Dobló de nuevo la carta y guardó ambas en su bolsillo de nuevo.

Y de repente...Fue todo tan rápido...En menos de un segundo decenas de imágenes pasaron como película dentro de su cabeza. Su padre agradeciéndole haberle sacado de Sn. Mungo, el leyendo la carta del Director del Dpto. Jurídico, el besando a Hermione en los límites del bosque prohibido, el pidiéndole aprobación a su padre para casarse con ella...Hermione molesta lanzándole un crucio por sus mentiras...El, cantando frente a todo el Colegio en el Gran comedor y pidiéndole a Hermione que se casara con el y por último su conversación en la Sala de los Menesteres y ambos bebiendo la poción...

Draco se tomaba fuértemente su cabeza que estaba a punto de explotar por toda la información obtenida en menos de 5 segundos...Cómo era eso posible? Cómo había podido olvidar todo eso? Pero...Acaso la amaba? Estaba seguro de que antes lo hacía, pero ahora? No, no había nada de nada...Nada era seguro, solo algo...Necesitaba recordarlo todo y para eso necesitaba a Granger o no? No, de hecho el podía solo, pero algo le decía que debía sacarla de allí...Necesitaba una varita...Entró de nuevo al Ministerio, pero esta vez por la entrada principal hacia el vestíbulo, había mucha gente y nadie notaba a Draco cuando con una mano sacó del bolsillo de un mago su varita y se encaminó de nuevo a las mazmorras, se asomó antes, esperando no encontrarse con el pelirrojo, pero allí estaba, parado junto a la puerta con una sonrisa macabra mientras escuchaba deleitado las torturas hechas a los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos.

Draco rezó por que esa varita le funcionara bien y poniendo toda su confianza en ella le lanzó un "Imperio" a Ron...

Pudo notar que al principio se resistía mucho, pero después de un rato cedió al control. Se acercó a el y le ordenó algunas cosas, después de todo, si serviría para algo...

.-.-.-.-.

.-Crucio! Ya van a hablar? O empiezo a matar y lo hago con la pelirroja?

.-NO! No digan nada!-dijo Ginny desesperada.

.-Piénselo unos segundos...Realmente vale la pena? Ahora vuelvo tengo que hablar con el Lord...

Scrimgeour se giró sobre sus talones pero se topó de frente con Ron que tenía la mirada como perdida.

.-Oh...Weasley...Qué sucede?

.-Da_daaaa...-dijo Ron entre balbuceos...

.-Qué?

.-Avada Kedavra!-dijo Ron haciéndo caer muerto a Ministro.

* * *

_**Reviews! Please!**_


	15. El comienzo del Viaje

Cap. 15 El comienzo del viaje

.-Oh por Merlín!-gritó Hermione-Ron desátanos!

.-NO!-gritó este tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

.-Desmaius-dijo Draco al fin saliendo pero Ron alcanzó a esquivar el hechizo, se había "safado" de su Imperius.

.-Tu mataste a uno de los mios yo mataré a uno de los tuyos-gritó desquisiado Ron apuntando directamente a Hermione.

.-Ron? Qué haces?

.-Cállate tonta!

.-Ron-dijo Hermione suplicante entre lágrimas...

.-Hermione el fue el que nos entregó a todos! No confíes en el!-dijo Harry

.-Qué? Eso no puede ser verdad! No! Ron dime que eso es mentira-dijo completamente desesperada.

.-De qué me perdí? Acaso a ti también te borraron la memoria? No recuerdas acaso nuestra noche juntos?-dijo agachándose y tomándole la cintura violentamente.

Draco que se había limitado a observar para ver qué podía hacer, sintió de nuevo como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza y de nuevo las imagenes volvieron a su mente...El encontrando a Hermione en las mazmorras desnuda, sangrando y llorando, y luego el siendo atacado por Weasley después de haberse puesto en evidencia.

.-DÉJALA DESGRACIADO!

.-Te habías tardado en reaccionar...Ya recordaste?

.-Cínico asqueroso...Cómo te atreviste a dañar así la integridad de una mujer?

.-Ay no me vengas con choros moralistas...Ahora va a resultar que tu eres el bueno no?

.-No...Pero tampoco soy el malo DESMAIUS!-esta vez el ataque le tomó por sorpresa y antes de poder esquivarlo ya le había hecho caer inconciente en el piso... Draco apuntó al trio que estaba atado y deshizo el hechizo dejándolos sin ataduras.

.-Vamos...Debemos irnos rápido de aqui-dijo extendiéndole la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a lenvantarse. Esta dudó un poco, pero al final recibió la ayuda y salieron los cuatro casi corriendo de allí.

.-Esperen... Ron! No podemos dejarlo aqui!

.-Claro que podemos! El es uno de ellos ahora Hermione-dijo Harry.

.-No, ella tiene razón... Lo llevaremos pero como rehen-dijo Draco.

.-Pero no pueden hacerle eso! Es nuestro amigo!

.-Entiéndelo Granger! No lo comprendes? El ya no es mas tu amigo! Ahora no es mas que la mano derecha de Voldemort!

.-Ah si? Pensé que ese era tu padre...

.-Estas bastante equivocada...-dijo con cierto deje de resentimiento intentando no mostrarse violento con ella, debían salir de alli-El nunca fue tan cercano al inombrable como lo dicen siempre... De verdad no recuerdas nada?

.-Qué debería recordar exactamente?

.-Pues por ejemplo esto?-dijo mostrándole su mano con el anillo.

.-Que es eso? A dónde van?-dijo a Harry y a Ginny.-distrayendose al sentirse nerviosa a la idea de quedarse sola con Malfoy.

.-Vamos por nuetras varitas, las debe tener Scrimgeour...

.-Esto...-dijo Draco continuando-Es un anillo que tu misma me diste...

.-Ah si? Y porqué te lo dí? yo recordaría algo así...

.-Yo te puedo hacer recordar!-y sin poderse contener mas la tomó firmente de la cintura y se acercó a ella a punto de besarla, le daba ansias probarla a toda ella, pero no podía, la mirada interrogante de ella le hacía dudar, pero si le molestaba a ella porqué no lo empujaba? La mirada era intensa, no había mas que fuego entre esos ojos chispeantes de deseo por un simple beso que acallara sus labios, y se acercaban por milímetros ambos queriendo cortar la distancia, pero la "magia" no duraría mas pues Ginny se aclaró notablemente la garganta haciéndolos separarse bastante rápido y ambos demasiado rojos.

.-No creo que sea el mejor momento para esto-dijo Ginny.

.-Err...Vámonos conozco la salida-dijo Draco tomando a Hermione de la mano y jalándola tras de sí, sin quererla dejar ir...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Pero...El Ministro?

.-Si...Lo lamento, pero... yo tenía a Weasley controlado por la maldición "imperius", pero se oponía bastante... Yo no le ordené matar a nadie... El lanzó la imperdonable, iba dirigido a Granger, por eso lo mas que pude hacer fue ordenarle cambiar de víctima...

.-Pe...Pero... Tendrá a todo el Ministerio sobre usted... Y luego al señor tenebroso por traer de rehen a uno de sus mejores aliados...

.-Pero profesora! Porqué dice eso? No puede ser verdad! No es verdad cierto?

McGonagall le miró extrañada. Si había sido justamente por ella que se había enterado de tan sorprendente traición...

.-Srita. Granger... Es verdad usted misma me lo hizo notar... Acaso...-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

.-Perdió la memoria-dijo Malfoy-no recuerda nada desde antes de...Bueno desde que habló con usted en invierno...

.-Por Merlín! Pero eso es mucho tiempo! Cómo es posible que de nuevo...? Y... No recuerda nada de...Lo de usted y ella?

.-No...nada-Malfoy soltó las palabras y una extraña sensación de vació le llenó el cuerpo entero haciéndolo sentir bastante mal, pero no supo bien porque.

.-De que?-dijo Hermione confundida.

.-Ustedes estan comprometidos! No lo recuerda de verdad? Se les veía muy felices después del tremendo espectáculo que hizo el Sr. Malfoy en el comedor...

.-QUEEE?-dijo un poco asustada Hermione- Comprometida? Yo? Y... Con el? Esto es una broma de mal gusto?

.-No, no lo es... Mire su mano...

Fue cuando Hermione notó un anillo con un diamante precioso adornando su mano; lo sacó y leyó el grabado... Era todo eso verdad? Realmente estaba comprometida con su peor enemigo?

.-Mira, tu me diste este-dijo Malfoy extendiéndole el suyo propio que Hermione tomó tembloroso.

.-Profesora?-dijo esta vez Harry-después de esto tendremos prácticamente al mundo mágico sobre nosotros y ahora mas que nunca debo terminar lo que comencé con Dumbledore...

.-Pero...-dijo temerosa y bastante consternada la Directora-Qué piensa hacer?

.-Me voy...

.-Yo voy contigo Harry-dijo inmediatamente Hermione...

.-Yo también dijo instantaneamente Ginny...

.-No Ginny, tu te quedas...

.-NO! Ya no soy una niña chiquita! Voy con ustedes!

.-NO! No irás y punto final!

.-Lo siento Srita. Weasley-dijo ahora la directora-pero todavía es menor de edad y sería una irresponsabilidad de parte mía dejarla ir...

.-Pero tan solo son un par de semanas!-dijo esta desesperada.

.-Lo lamento...

Ginny volteó a ver a Harry con los ojos hinchados y empapados en lágrimas que salían a caudales, para luego salir corriendo de la oficina tapándose la cara y sollozando.

.-Yo iré con ustedes-dijo Malfoy haciendo voltear a los otros tres bastante sorprendidos-No es necesario que me digan qué es lo que están haciendo o harán...

.-Y nos apuñales luego por la espalda?-dijo Hermione un tanto molesta-No lo creo... Harry el es un mortífago!

.-Lo único-replicó Malfoy intentando controlarse para no gritarle que se callara-que me ligaba a ellos, era mi padre, pero ahora el ya no está...

.-Y de qué podrías servirnos?-dijo de nuevo Hermione mas molesta que de costumbre...

.-Pues no se... De... Aguador... De carnada... No se! De lo que sea!

.-No-dijo esta vez Harry...

.-Me vale lo que me digas Potter! No voy a permitir que Hermione se exponga de esa manera!

Tanto Harry como Hermione se quedaron completamente en blanco... Nunca se hubieran imaginado a Malfoy en esa situación y aunque Hermione no recordaba nada, algo le decía que debía estar con el...

Harry que sólo sabía superficialmente lo de la relación de Hermione con Malfoy por todo el tiempo que había estado ausente, sonrió al ver que las emociones del rubio se desbordaban... Tal vez no recordaba nada, pero su subconciente le hacía actuar en defensa de Hermione...

.-Err... Yo lo decía porque...-intentó decir Malfoy bastante nervioso al notar las incrédulas miradas sobre el.

.-No importa porqué lo dijiste Malfoy, vendrás con nosotros, pero no te diremos lo que hacemos... Estas de acuerdo Hermione?

.-Ash... Lo que tu digas Harry...

.-Bien... Intenten solamente controlarse, no quiero discusiones... Ahora... Profesora... Qué haremos con Ron?

.-No se preocupe Sr. Potter... El se quedará aquí bajo el cuidado de algun miembro de la Orden...

.-Bien, en ese caso... Malfoy... Hermione... Tomen sus cosas, lo mas indispensable, nos veremos en el vestíbulo en media hora...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Vamos Hermione-dijo entre dientes Harry un poco desesperado por la ausencia de su amiga...

.-Potter... A dónde vamos?

.-No lo se... No tengo seguro a donde ir primero, tu... Limítate a acompañarnos... Por cierto... Porqué el interés de venir?

.-Yo... Errr... Mejor... Dame tus motivos por los que me dejaste venir...

.-Porque, Hermione me iba a seguir aunque le dijera que no así que necesito que alguien la cuida... Porque creo que tu puedes ayudarla a recobrar la memoria, y porque estoy acostumbrado a que seamos tres...

.-Genial! Ahora voy a ser el sustituto de la comadreja...

.-No... No solamente eso... Confío en que puedes ser el que llenará el vacío del corazón de Hermione...

Malfoy iba a replicar a eso, pero Hermione llego casi corriendo.

.-Harry, lo siento, es que Zabinni se me atravesó en el camino diciéndome muchas que pasaron entre... Errr... Bueno muchas cosas que pasaron, y... Yo... Era amiga de ZAbinni?

.-Extraño cierto?-dijo Malfoy-Nos vamos?

Salieron pronto de los límites del Colegio y tomados de los brazos se desaparecieron juntos.

.-En dónde estamos?-dijo Hermione al momento en que se recuperó de la aparición.

.-En el Valle de Godric...

.-Harry! Es peligroso! Porqué nos trajiste acá?

.-Porque algo me dice que debo estar aqui... Vamos...

Draco metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar junto a Hermione que iba en medio y tomando con fuerza la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo evidentemente nerviosa.

.-Y, a dónde vamos exactamente?-dijo Hermione.

.-A la casa de mis padres...

.-Pero Harry... Seguramente ya no queda nada allí...-dijo Hermione.

.-Lo mas seguro es que así sea, pero es un lugar importante para Voldemort, tal vez no de los mejores, pero allí comenzaron sus problemas; según Dumbledore los exconde en lugares importantes... Además... También es importante para mi...

.-Pero sería demasiado obvio...

.-Si... Y presiento que tambiés por lo mismo demasiado peligroso... Debe estar demasiado bien protegido...

Draco que no entendía de qué hablaban se limitó a mirar hacia todos lados... Por lo que entendía... Eso debía ser extremadamente importante y muy pero muy peligroso, y si estaba relacionado con Voldemort tendrían ahora a todos sus mortífagos sobre de ellos... Lo mejor era agudizar sus sentidos al máximo y estar a la defensiva, tomó firmemente su varita por dentro de su bolsillo y continuó caminando.

.-Esto es raro... No hay nadie, todo está vacío...

.-Deben estar temerosos de salir con los dementores bajo las órdenes de quien-ustedes-saben-dijo Draco- es mediodía, pero estoy seguro que los mortífagos ya no se van a detener por eso...

.-Malfoy tiene razón... Tal vez, deberíamos ponernos aunque sea tu capa Harry...

.-Pero no cabemos ya los tres...

.-Póngansela ustedes...

.-Pero tú cómo...?-dijo Hermione al notar que sabía de qué hablaban.

.-Cómo lo se? Tu me lo dijiste, pero no lo recuerdas... Ahora póngansela, sólo necesitaré que alguno de ustedes cambie el color de mi cabello, este es un pueblo mágico, creo que mi color, es bastante... Notorio... Me reconocerán facilmente...

.-Ok... Yo lo hago-dijo Hermione; sacó su varita y le hizo un hechizo, haciendo su cabello de un color negro y una pequeña barba del mismo color.

.-Bien, supongo que es suficiente para que pases desapercibido...

... Ahora escóndanse.

Harry y Hermione se escondieron bajo la capa y Draco se limitó a caminar calle arriba. Parecía un pueblito, con sus casas al estilo antiguo y calles todas empedradas y levemente inclinado. Fijó su vista a la izquierda y había unas grandes rejas con un letrero arriba que decía: "Cementerio Godric"

.-Vamos-le dijo en un susurro Harry, haciendo ir a Draco hacia esa dirección. Entraron y Harry y Hermione se fueron hacia un lado y Draco hacia el otro, empezando a buscar obviamente los apellidos "Potter" en alguna de ellas.

.-Acá-dijo finalmente Draco que entre làpidas y mas làpidas había encontrado una que tenía los nombres de James y Lily Potter...

Los tres estuvieron un rato en silencio sentados frente a la tumba, Harry aún bajo la capa y Hermione junto con Draco viendo igualmente la tenebrosa lápida.

"La muerte es simplemente otro camino de la aventura de la vida, que algun día todos debemos tomar" Rezaba la lápida.

Sigamos-dijo al fin Harry. Hermione volvió a meterse junto con Harry bajo la capa y continuaron caminando calle arriba hasta llegar casi al final de la calle.

.-Aqui es...-dijo casi en un murmullo Harry.

Había una pequeña casa tras una cerca de madera y un letrero colgado en ella: "Reconstruida en honor de la familia Potter"

Draco empujó la reja que cedió sin oponer resistencia alguna, dejando paso para que Harry y Hermione que ya se habían quitado la capa pasaran.

La puerta principal también estaba sin cerraduras. Harry fue el primero en acercarse, temeroso de lo que fuera que se encontrara tras esa puerta, la empujó haciéndola rechinar un poco, se asomó apenas y pudo ver una esplendorosa casa, estaba como nueva, como si nada hubiera pasado allí. Hermione iba a dar un paso dentro cuando Draco y Harry la detuvieron.

.-Qué sucede?

.-Espera-le dijo Harry.

.-No sientes eso?-dijo ahora Draco.

.-Qué cosa?

.-La magia...

.-Claro, se siente en casi todo el pueblo...

.-Si, pero aquí se siente algo diferente, cierto Potter?

.-Yo no siento nada, supongo que siento lo mismo que Hermione, pero aprendí de mi viaje con Dumbledore que no todo es lo que parece...- "Accio Horrocrux!" pensó Harry haciendo un hechizo no verbal, no quería que Malfoy se enterara de lo que buscaban... Venía de una familia de magos oscuros, lo mas seguro es que supiera que eran y no sabía bien de qué lado estaba...

Harry miraba expectante y por unos instantes parecía que no sucedería nada, pero un golpe se escuchó en el piso superior y un fuerte viento los empujó a los tres haciéndolos caer de espaldas en el piso.

.-Bueno al menos sabemos que si es aqui-dijo Hermione levantándose con la ayuda de Harry y Draco.

.-Vamos... El sonido vino de arriba... Acá debe estar despejado-dijo Hermione decidida y dicho esto se metió y tras de ella Draco y Harry.

* * *

Reviews!

Reviews!

Reviews!

Reviews!

Reviews!


	16. El Súcubo

Cap. 16 El Súcubo

La casa era bastante acojedora, con fotos de la familia en las mesitas... Harry las observó unos momentos sintiendo un enorme vacío y un enorme nudo en la garganta. Dejó de mirarlas, no podía... Tenía que enfocarse en lo principal... Lo primordial en esos momentos era encontrar el Horrocrux...

.-Vamos-dijo Harry decidido dirigiéndose con paso apresurado hacia las escaleras. Tomó fuertemente la viga de madera y comenzó a subir, justo cuando llegó a los últimos escalones, empezó a sentir como si le faltara el aire, era como bruma espesa lo que respiraba... Ahora lo sabía, era la magia que allí habitaba, eso seguramente era lo que Malfoy había presentido antes...

Se fijó bien en todas las puertas que había en el pequeño pasillo, al llegar arriba, había tres puertas, dos de ellas estaban abiertas y la tercera cerrada. Una debía ser la habitación de sus padres, la otra parecía ser también una habitación así que debía ser una de visitas, y la que estaba cerrada seguramente sería la suya... Donde todo eso había comenzado... No se veía muy bien pues no había luces en el piso de arriba, tan solo la luz que se reflejaba del piso de abajo... Pero había algo extraño frente a la puerta, era como un bulto, parecía ser un animal, pero no se movía.

.-Qué es eso?-dijo finalmente Draco.

.-No lo se, vamos a averiguarlo-dijo Harry acercándose al bulto...

Lo empujó un poco con su pie apuntando directamente con su varita, pero no se movió. Harry se agachó y le dió la vuelta.

Hermione dió un grito y se abrazó a Draco que estaba igualmente impactado... Era un cadáver que aparentemente estaba completamente congelado, pero el cuerpo estaba como si le hubieran chupado la sangre, los órganos, los músculos, todo... Se veía como un esqueñeto, completamente con piel y ropa...

Su mano se había quedado pegada en el pomo de la puerta y se había quebrado, mientras su cuerpo estaba simplemente allí tirado tomando con su otra mano, firmemente la varita...

.-Bueno al menos sabemos que no debemos intentar lo que hizo el...-dijo Draco sarcástica pero atinadamente.

.-Qué insensible eres!-replicó Hermione.

.-Hubieras preferido ser tu?

Hermione se quedó callada con la respuesta de Draco y arrugó levemente la nariz al momento en que se cruzaba de brazos.

.-Malfoy? -dijo Harry -Porqué tu sentiste la magia desde antes?

.-Mmm... Supongo que el hecho de estar siempre rodeado de magia me hizo facilitarme el hecho de distinguirla y sentirla...

.-Bien... Y sabes... Interpretarla?

.-La magia? Me hablas de simbolos y escritos antiguos ocultos?

.-Mas o menos...

.-Nunca lo he hecho... Eso no se enseña a cualquiera porque no se usa hace décadas...

.-Pero sabes o no?

.-Puedo intentarlo supongo... Pero no les aseguro nada...

.-Bien en ese caso... Qué hay de la puerta?-dijo Harry haciendo a un lado el cadáver.

Draco se acercó a la puerta y sin tocarla acercó su mano lo mas posible cerrando los ojos.

Harry y Hermione lo miraban atentamente. Qué estaría viendo o sintiendo?  
Una y varias veces notaron como fruncía el ceño, pero no decía nada. Frunció una vez mas el ceño y camino tres pasos hacia su lado iquierdo sin abrir los ojos ni dejar de casi rozar ahora la pared con la mano, hasta que al fin abrió los ojos...

.-Esta es la puerta... La de allá es un señuelo... Pero dice algo que la verdad no alcanzo completamente a comprender... Algo relacionado con sangre...

.-Sangre?-dijo Hermione un poco asustada- Harry no será acaso...?

.-Si Hermione...-dijo Harry cortándola...

.-Bien en ese caso será la mía...

.-No espera...-dijo Draco comprendiendo un poco lo que sucedía-lo que quiere decir esto es que... Quiere un... "tributo" de sangre?

.-Si...

.-Pero eso es tan absurdo!

.-Pues lo será, pero son las reglas que se nos imponen... Ahora...

.-Harry... Será la mía...-dijo Hermione decidida, pero Draco la freno antes de que sacara su varita.

.-No Granger... No pretendo ofenderte con esto que diré, pero tienes en tus venas sangre de muggles, ofrecer la tuya sería suicidio por tu parte, aparte de poner en peligro lo que sea que haya dentro... Y tu Potter... Puedo sentir que tu sangre es poderosa... Se siente mucha magia dentro de ti, es una lástima que no la sepas apreovechar toda... No comprendo la magia que hay en tí, pero sería también peligroso utilizar la tuya... Será mejor utilizar la mia...

.-Pero... Malfoy...-dijo Hermione un poco temerosa-tu no tienes ningun deber con nosotros, tan solo nos acompañas... Y hacer esto, es peligroso... Es firmar un contrato mágico...

.-Lo se... No soy tonto...-Draco sin pensarlo dos veces, se hizo una herida en el brazo derecho con su varita, lo suficientemente profunda como para que saliera la sangre necesaria, y tras poner su brazo en la pared donde ahora quedó escurriendo la sangre. Draco no esperó mucho mas y de nuevo cerró la herida.

.-Vamos, yo pasaré rpimero por cualquier cosa-dijo Draco dando un paso hacia al frente como si no hubiera pared, después de introducir todo su cuerpo la superficie se estremeció un poco como cuando una piedra cae al agua.

.-Vamos Harry-dijo Hermione jalando a Harry de la manga de su túnica y adentrándose también.

Era un cuarto común y corriente y no se veía nada fuera de lo ordinario, la unica diferencia entre ese cuarto y el resto de la casa era que este se veía evidentemente abandonado, todo polvoriento y lleno de telarañas, pero ni rastro de algo fuera de lo normal, el horrocrux, o algo relacionado con ello.

.-Malfoy? Ves o sientes algo?

.-Estamos como en un hoyo negro, no siento nada, no veo nada que no veas tu, y mucho menos veo indicios de nada extraño... Pero esto es extraño... Ni si quiera magia se siente...

.-Accio horrocrux!-dijo Harry, pero dejó caer la varita al sentir como la misma le quemaba la mano, Hermione iba a curarle con la suya propia las heridas, pero al instante también soltó la suya mientras se sobaba la mano.

.-No podemos usar nuestras varitas aqui-dijo Draco guardando la suya.

.-Debemos buscar...-pero la frase se quedó en el aire cuando Harry fue impulsado por una extraña fuerza hacia la pared, Harry sacó su varita y apuntando a la nada gritó:

.-EXPECTO PATRONUM!- pero nada salió de su varita y de nuevo la tuvo que soltar porque le había quemado la palma de la mano.

.-Chicos! Quítenmelo!-dijo entrecortadamente.

.-Quitar que? Yo no veo nada! Pero qué...? Papá? Mamá? Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!-dijo Hermione asustada al ver frente a ella claramente a sus padres que le miraban preocupados.

.-NO! No los veas a los ojos Hermione!

.-No puedo... Separar mis ojos de ellos... Qué demosnios hacen mis padres aquí?!-dijo deseperada Hermione acercándose a Malfoy que ahora estaba checando a Harry.

.-Ellos no pueden ser tus padres!

.-Claro que lo son! Crees que no puedo reconocer a mis propios padres?!

.-Ellos no...-dijo Draco intentando explicarle a Hermione que no podian ser ellos pues el no los veía, pero pronto vió junto a el a otra Hermione desangrándose por una herida que no veía en el abdomen, y esuchó unos gritos fuertes dentro de su cabeza...

.-Está muerta! Está muerta y es por tu culpa!- Draco se dejó caer al piso de rodillas tomándose la cabeza fuertemente mientras miraba aterrorizado la imagen de Hermione muerta a sus pies... Puso todo su empeño y esfuerzo en repetirse una y otra vez que eso no era verdad... Que era una mentira... Como pudo desvió la vista a la Hermione que estaba viva y se repitió a si mismo una y otra vez que ella no estaba muerta... Estaba parada a unos metros de el! Pronto y como un rayo vinieron un par de imágenes donde el veía como la profesora McGonagall le informaba a Hermione que sus padres habían muerto, y en ese momento comprendió lo que sucedía...

.-Hermione! No vayas hacia ellos! No son tus padres!

Hermione que estaba completamente perdida viendo a sus padres y caminando lenta y torpemente, con la mano extendida como queriendo alcanzar lo inalcanzable...

.-Si son, se ven...tan...reales...y...Me necesitan-dijo casi en un murmullo. Draco volteó a ver a Harry y vió que estaba tirado en el piso en el rincón aún batallando con su vairta intentándola haciendo funcionar. Volteó de nuevo a Hermione, ella estaba inmersa en sus padres.

.-Ellos no son tus padres... Tus verdaderos padres estan muertos... Recúerdas? McGonagall te lo dijo...

Hermione por unos momentos no reaccionó, pero pronto unas imagenes se incrustaron en su mente dolorosamente mientras recordaba como de verdad habían muerto, estaba a menos de un metro de "sus padres" y comenzó a retroceder...

.-Ustedes no son mis padres... Malfoy... Que es esto?!

.-Formate en tu mente que no son tus padres... Voltea a verme...

Hermione con dificultad, pero lentamente volteó a verlo y tan sólo se vió entre los brazos de Draco que la había jalado en el momento en que se escuchaba un grito aterrador que hizo quebrar las ventanas y algunas cosas de vidrio que habían en el cuarto.

.-Qué es eso?!

.-Es un "Súcubo", es un demonio antiguo... Su entorno son las capas infinitas de abismo, es un demonio solitario... No son seres combatienes, pero si los ves a los ojos y te acercas demasiado a las imagenes que te forma te puede atacar con sus garras, pero ahora míralo de nuevo... Qué ves?

Hermione fijó su mirada en donde antes veía a sus padres y ahora veía a otro Draco igual que al que aún la tenía prisionera en sus brazos.

.-Veo...

.-Una hombre cierto? Intentará tentarte para que te acerques a el, y utilizará su beso de consunción de vida y así absorver toda tu energía y no solamente eso... Intentará sacar tu sangre por cualquier parte de tu cuerpo... No lo veas mas!-dijo al sentir a Hermione forcejear un poco intentando ir con el otro Draco con la vista perdida de nuevo...-voltea a verme...-Hermione giró su cabeza de nuevo con dificultad.

.-Tu...

.-Escucha... Lo se, el demonio es muy llamativo... Para mi, es de una belleza extraordinaria, con una piel perfecta, con un cabello radiante de forma antinatural. Tiene una figura muy tentadora, tiene esa característica en común con los vampiros, ellos tienen el poder de atracción, pero fíjate bien... Míralo de nuevo pero desprende rápido tus ojos de el... Verás unas grandes alas de murciélago que se despliegan de su espalda...

Hermione miró de nuevo y lo pudo ver bien, era como si estuvieran casi invisibles, pero allí estaban, dos enormes alas, y un extraño brillo en los ojos con un deseo siniestro, volteó de nuevo a ver a Draco.

.-Qué hacemos?

.-Nada... Intenta no prestarle atención... No lo veas y por nada del mundo te acerques a el...

.-AHHHH!

.-Potter!

.-Harry!

.-No lo veas! No es un dementor de verdad!

Harry estaba agazapado en la esquina del cuarto, completamente pálido y con sangre escurriendo de la nariz y para terror de Hermione igualmente de los ojos que tenía fijos en el demonio.

.-Potter! Maldición, estoy diciendo que no los vean directamente! Potter reacciona con un demonio-dijo dándole ahora una cachetada-diablos! No reacciona, el demonio lo está absorviendo! Ves? -dijo mostrando ahora al mismo demonio convertido en una hermosa joven con enormes alas de murciélago que lamía de manera extasiada y seductora la sangre de los ojos de Harry.

.-Déjalo!-dijo Hermione intentando lanzarse sobre el demonio, pero Draco la alcanzó a frenar.

.-No lo hagas, sino también te comenzará a absorver a ti, necesitamos distraerlo...

.-Pero cómo?!

.-Encontrando lo que venimos a buscar, el demonio está aquí porque está protegiendolo, y si podemos encontrarlo, podemos hacer que se distraiga de Potter, si no lo matará...

Pronto ambos estaban desarmando completamente el cuarto, buscando algún indicio, algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada.

.-Nada! No hay nada! Ahora qué hacemos?!-dijo Hermione completamente desesperada.

.-Espera, la ventana, mira!

Hermione volteó a ver, era extrañom se veía oscuro afuera... Hasta donde ella recordaba aún era de día... Draco se asomó esperando ver la calle por donde habían llegado, pero en lugar de ella había un acantilado, se veían piedras muy filosas y peligrosas a los costados y fijando la mirada abajo intentando ver el fondo se encontró con nada mas que oscuridad, parecía no tener fin.

.-Malfoy? Qué ves?

.-Míralo tu...-Hermione se acercó a la ventana y bastó con asomarse un poco para apartarse con la mirada aterrorizada.

.-Y ahora?

.-Mira!-dijo Draco señalando al frente donde se veía una luz casi imperceptible flotando en medio de la nada...

.-No lo veo...

.-Cómo no ves nada? Una luz!-Hermione agudizó mas la vista, pero simplemente no veía nada.

.-Qué es lo que ves en la luz?

.-Parece... Parece como algo de oro... Parece... Una copa?

.-Ese es! Eso es lo que estamos buscando! Porqué yo no lo veó?

.-Debe ser por lo de la sangre...

.-Posiblemente, pero... Ahora como llegamos hasta allí?!

.-Espera... Veo algo... Ven dime qué ves?-Hermione se paró justo donde Draco había estado señalándole aparentemente a la nada, pero...

.-Parecen... imagenes sobrepuestas, me engañan acaso los ojos? Espera! Qué diablos haces?!-dijo histérica al ver a Draco sentado en el marco de la puerta a punto de brincar hacia afuera.

.-Eso parece ser un camino, tal vez un hechizo desilucionador... Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo...

.-NO!-gritó Hermione al ver que se lanzaba...


	17. Recordando Juntos

Cap. 17 Recordando juntos

.-NO!-gritó Hermione al ver que se lanzaba...-pero qué...?-dijo cuando lo vió como flotando en el aire...

.-Supongo que al que lo hizo, le hacía sentir que volaba, sentise mas poderoso, o sea... Ya-sabes-quin lo hizo no? Bueno como sea, espera aca...

.-Ten cuidado...

Draco caminó con cuidado de no caerse, ese parecía ser un camino estrecho, pronto la luz se fue haciendo mas y mas intensa, cada vez estaba mas cerca... Estaba a tan solo dos metros de la copa, pero se detuvo... Algo mas debía haber... Eso no podía ser tan sencillo, se quitó la capa y con su mano envuelta en ella la acercó por delante suyo mientras caminaba mas lentamente, y tenía razón, a un metro se comenzó como a consumir, como si le hubiesen hechado ácido, pronto la sacó del círculo protector y la enrrolló mas protegiendo ahora ambas manos y lo más rápido posible que pudo, metió las manos y sacó la copa. Podía sentir como el ácido penetraba rápidamente por la capa así que se giró y corriendo regresó a la ventana donde Hermione le miraba con terror. Se metió de nuevo a la habitación arrojando la copa en el piso y quitándose la capa justo en el momento que le comenzaba a arder la piel, evitando que le quemara la piel.

.-Estas bien?!-dijo Hermione al ver que Draco se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso.

.-Mas o menos... Pero debemos salir de aquí... Rápido, envuelve la copa con tu capa... No la toques... Yo voy por Potter... Vamos!

Hermione hizo lo indicado sin titubear y guardó el bulto dentro de su mochila para ayudar a Draco a levantar a Harry del piso mientras veía aterrorizada como empezaba a escurrir sangre de las paredes...

.-Malfoy! Qué sucede?!-gritó Hermione intentando no prestar atención al grito aterrador que profinaba el Súcubo.

.-Es el demonio, no dejará irnos tan fácil... Debemos correr! Rápido sostenlo!-Draco sacó una navaja de un elástico que traía en en tobillo y se cortó sin pensarlo dos veces, puso su sangre en la pared y de nuevo se iluminó, ambos salieron rápidamente arrastrando a Harry con ellos, y se dejaron caer en el pasillo. Draco sacó su varita y se curó su propia herida.

.-AHH!- Hermione había mirado sus manos y profinó un grito al ver que de ellas escurría sangre... SU propia sangre...

.-Tenías eso dentro?-dijo Draco refiriéndose a la sangre de sus manos.

.-No, lo acabo de sentir...

.-Maldición... Vamos toma a Potter, tenemos que salir de aqui, el demonio tiene posesión de toda la casa!

Draco agarró a Harry por debajo de los hombros, esperando a Hermione que le ayudara, pero algo la tenía mas distraida en esos momentos...

Hermione miraba atónita y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo como de todas las paredes escurría sangre, pero no solamente eso sino que se había quedado paralizada del terror literalmente al ver como la casa entera se expandía y comprimía como si estuviera respirando, pero incluso había sentido el "aliento" de la casa en su cuello haciendola quedar inmobil.

.-Vamos! REACCIONA! Debemos salir! AHHHHH!

Hermione se giró instantaneamente al escuchar gritar a Draco a menos de un metro de ella. El tomaba aún fuertemente a Harry, pero pudo ver como el "Súcubo" ahora transformado en una hermosísima joven de cuerpo escultural tenía la cara de Draco entre sus manos intentando besarlo... Así debía ser como absorvía su energía vital y su sangre para alimentarse... Sacó pronto su varita y lanzó un simple ataque para inmobilizarla que no le hizo nada, pero fue suficiente para distraerla poco antes de que pudiera besar a Draco al cual jaló de la manga de la túnica haciéndolo reaccionar. Tomaron ahora ambos a Harry y bajaron corriendo las escaleras mientras sentían el aliento frío del demonio en sus espaldas.

.-Nos voy a desaparecer a los tres!-dijo Hermione mientras corrian entre los retratos de la familia Potter, que ahora estaban tirados en el piso de la sala.

Hermione arrastraba junto con Malfoy, a Harry hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa donde sin pensárselo dos veces los desapareció a los tres al escuchar un grito aterradoramente demoniaco y antinatural que mientras sentian esa ya conocida sensación de opresiónresonaba aún en sus oídos...

.-.-.

.-Harry... Harry... Despierta!

Harry sentia los ojos como de plomo... Los abrió con dificultad el recordar algo.

.-El dementor!

.-Tranquilo Harry!... Ya salimos de allí...

.-Dónde estamos?-dijo tallándose los ojos con las manos...

.-En el cuartel de la Orden.

.-Ex-cuartel...-reafirmo Harry levantándose de la cama...

.-Cómo te sientes?

.-Espera? Y el dementor? Y el Horrocrux? Y... Dónde está Malfoy?

.-Tranquilo, ya pasó todo... Estas bien y yo estoy bien ok?

.-Y Malfoy?! Lo sabía se fue cierto?!

.-No Harry! El está abajo... Está preparando algo de comer...

.-Pero... Y el Horrocurx?

Hermione suspiró y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde el principio hasta el final con todos y cada uno de los detalles...No quería hacer ver a Malfoy tampoco como un héroe, pero la verdad es que el les había salvado el pellejo...  
Harry se quedó unos minutos callado, en lo que terminaba de analizar todo lo que había sucedido.

.-Pero... Ahora... Cómo lo destruiremos?

.-No lo se... A ver... Vamos a analizar... Destruiste el diario con el colmillo del basilisco no?

.-Si... Tal vez... Pero no tenemos mas! Y si quedó en la cámara, debe estar bajo millones de rocas esperando a caernos encima... Y Dumbledore nunca mencionó cómo destruyó el anillo...

.-El... Mmm... Sólo pueden ser destruidos unicamente con objetos mágicos muy poderosos... Y si...-Hermione se quedó pensativa unos minutos que fueron una tortura para Harry, porque era seguro que Hermione tenía una idea brillante y no la compartía...

.-Y si qué?!-dijo Harry ya tras varios minutos de estar esperando.

.-Y si... Y si... El día en que estuviste en la Cámara con Riddle, te mandó el sombrero seleccionador... Qué tal si sabia que tu podrías sacar la espada del sombrero... Tal vez, esperaba que se te ocurriera destruir el diario al saber que era la fuente del recuerdo de Tom, claro que esperaba que lo destruyeras con la espada... Analízalo Harry! El siempre ha tenido desde ese día la espada de Gryffindor en su poder... Es lógico!

.-Eh? No, creo Hermione o si?

.-Yo creo que si... Dijiste que el anillo tenía un "golpe" no? Que tenía una tajada como si la hubieran golpeado no? Pues con qué mas pudo haber sido? Con un candelabro acaso? No creo... Tiene que ser con la espada...

.-Ok... Supongamos que es con la espada, pero... Está en Hogwarts...

.-Bien... En ese caso necesitamos ir por ella... Debería ir solo uno, ya sabes para evitar sospechas...Iré yo...

.-No Hermione... Tu te quedarás con Malfoy... Necesitas platicar con el... Debes recobrar tu memoria, aparte, alguien tiene que cuidarlo... Y seamos realistas... Tu eres mejor que yo con la varita...

.-Pero...

.-Pero nada Hermione... Déjame sentirme útil si? Necesitaré la capa, y el mapa del merodeador...

Hermione se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada, ya resignada y se fue a sacar de las mochilas lo indicado por Harry y se lo entregó junto con su varita.

.-Gracias... Tranquila si? Regresaré a mas tardar en la noche de acuerdo?

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza.

.-Pero antes de que te vayas, necesitas comer algo... Vamos si?

Harry accedió pero a regañadientes, lo que menos le sobraba era tiempo, pero Hermione a veces parecía una mamá muy pero muy regañona y en esos casos era mejor no retarla...

Harry comió rápidamente y tras agradecerle a Malfoy por no envenenarlo y sonreirle de lado salió a todo correr de allí dejándolos solos.

.-Ven, vamos a platicar...

.-Qué te hace pensar que quiero platicar contigo Malfoy?

.-Mmm... Bueno... Si quieres platicar, estaré en la sala...

Draco se giró sobre sus talones y se metió a la sala, encendió la chimenea y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillon frente a la chimenea, casi al momento en que Hermione se dejaba caer igualmente al sillón.

.-Yo no recuerdo todo aún, pero... Puedes leer mi mente para que lo veas... Tal vez el verlo en mi mente, te haga recordar algunas cosas por ti misma...

.-Pero...

.-Pero...? Quieres recordar o no?

.-Claro que si!, Pero...-dijo agachando la cabeza-no se leer la mente...

.-Tienes tu varita no? Me apuntas con ella y dices "Legeremancia"... Necesitas estar concentrada de acuerdo?

Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras le apuntaba directamente a Draco.

.-Legeremancia!

Hermione sintió vibrar su varita entre sus dedos y de un momento a otro se vió a si misma leyendo en la biblioteca, la imagen comenzó a hacerse borrosa, pero en cuestión de segundos de nuevo todo se aclaró y ahora se vió de nuevo pero esta vez acostada inconciente en la enfermeríacubierta de una extraña sustancia vizcosa, pero ahora vió a Draco tomando su diario de la capa de Hermione, esta frunció el entrecejo... Acaso el había leido su diario? Cómo se atrevía?!

De nuevo todo el panorama cambió y ahora se sintió molesta, frustada, deprimida cuando se vió a si misma siendo humillada por Parkinson en el pasillo, y leyendo lo que se veía a simple vista era su diario...

.-No! Cállate!-se escuchó gritar a si misma en un burdo intento de acallarla pero un joven la había agarrado evitando que se le echara encima a Parkinson-NOO!...YA! DEJA DE LEER! ESO ES MÍO!

.-No puedo permitir esto que siento, no está bien sentir esto por él...Porqué ahora? No puedo estar enamorada de Draco Malfoy...

Hermione sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caido encima. Ella había escrito eso en su diario? Acaso era verdad? Apensa iba asimilando lo sucedido cuando se vió de nuevo ahora siendo defendida por Malfoy en persona y luego preguntándole si era verdad lo que había escuchado... Y para tremenda sorpresa de Hermione ver como Malfoy la había besado... No pudo seguir analizándolo porque de nuevo todo se hizo borroso, y para cuando se aclaró todo ahora ambos estaban sentados en los límites del bosque prohibido y de nuevo besándose...

La imagen cambió de nuevo, y ahora ambos estaban junto a Zabinni sacando al mismísimo diablo de Lucius Malfoy de Sn Mungo...

La imagen cambió rápidamente y ahora veía a un hombre desconoido al que Malfoy llamó padre, debía tener poción multijugos, pensó Hermione, y ahora casi se cae del susto al ver a Draco Malfoy pidiéndole autorización a su padre para casarse con ella.  
La imagen desapareció casi al instante y ahora ambos estaban en el piso, aparentemente habían chocado y se vió a si misma impresionada leyendo todos "sus síntomas" para luego lanzarle algo a Malfoy y salir corriendo de alli...  
Ahora estaba ella lanzándole un crucio a Malfoy, mas adelante se econtraba ahora en el comedor y no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a Draco cantando en las mesas y verse a sis misma roja como tomate, y si... Allí estaba...

.-Hermione... Te casarías conmigo? Sé que somos muy jovenes, pero yo lo único que quiero es compartir no sólamente mi vida conmigo, sino mi existencia, porque este amor no es de un día sino de una eternidad, tal vez yo no sea lo mejor para tí, pero día a día me esforzaré al máximo por ser una mejor persona, el hombre que mereces... Te lo digo ahora... Tendremos nuestros desacuerdos, pero te prometo desde ahora que allí estaré siempre... Si peleamos, te prometo ser siempre el que te pide perdón, si por las noches nos olvidamos... Te prometo recordarte cada noche cuánto te amo... Si te sientes triste o sola, te prometo estar allí siempre para abrazarte... Y... Si me olvidas... Te prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para que me quieras aunque sea un poco de nuevo, porque yo... Nunca dejaré de amarte... Entonces? Qué dices?-dijo Draco esta vez extendiéndole un anillo de oro blanco con un hermosísimo diamante que se encontraba dentro de una elegante cajita de terciopelo negra...

Anillo que ella traía en su mano en esos momentos...Y se vió ahora a ella misma lanzádose sobre de el emocionada aceptando... De nuevo todo se tornó borroso y ahora estaban ambos en la Sala de los Menesteres... Y se vió a si misma tomándose unos vasos de whisky y con la mirada perdida mientras Draco le explicaba del porqué la poción pudo no haber funcionado y ella misma entregándole la contra-pocion ya hecha...

.-Porfavor...No me olvides Hermione...

.-Ni tu vayas a olvidar lo que sientes por mi...

.-Te lo juro...Te amo...

.-Y yo te amo a ti...

Hermione observó como ambos tomados de las manos bebieron juntos el contenido de los frascos...

De nuevo todo se tornó borroso y ahora se vió a si misma desnuda en el piso llorando, pero no tuvo si quiera tiempo de analizarlo porque de un momento a otro sintió como si la hubiesen empujado y salió de la mente de Malfoy.

.-Qué era eso?-preguntó Hermione al recuperarse un poco.

.-No necesitas recordar eso...

.-Creo que yo debería decidir eso no crees?

.-Tal vez... Pero... Es mucho pedir que confies un poco en mi? Porfavor... Confía en mi cuando te digo que no es necesario que recuerdes eso...

Hermione le miró un poco enfadada, pero no dijo mas pues un fortíssimo dolor le llegó de imprevisto a la cabeza, era como si le estuvieran perforando diez mil taladros a la vez...

Pronto miles de recuerdos le invadieron, pudo recordar con mas claridad todo lo que había visto en la mente de Malfoy, junto con un par de recuerdos mas que se le impregnaron a la mente, y Hermione hizo un esfuerzo extra para intentar recordar lo que significaba eso ultimo que había alcanzado a ver en la mente de Draco, pero el dolor se comenzó a volver completamente insoportable.

Draco veía sin saber qué hacer mientras Hermione se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos mientras gritaba y se tiraba al piso al no soportar mas el dolor..., pero así como comenzó todo, terminó mientras Hermione se desmayaba besando en un murmullo en nombre de Draco.

Draco aún asustado, la tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó en el sillón. Hizo aparecer una manta y la tapó con ella, se sentó en el piso recargando su mentó en las piernas de Hermione mientras la observaba temeroso a que fuera a tener otro ataque... Lo mejor era quedarse con ella a cuidarla...


	18. Mas que la carnada

Cap. 18 Draco Malfoy, mas que la carnada

Hermione abrió los ojos con pesar, se levantó sintiendo al instante el frío a resbalársele la manta. Se cubrió un poco de nuevo y vió a su alrededor, pero su mirada se frenó al ver a Draco que estaba incómodamente dormido sentado en el piso y con los brazos sobre las piernas de Hermione...

Hermione sintió una extraña sensación de tranquilidad al saber que Draco se había preocupado por ella y la había cuidado.

Intentó recordar lo que había soñado como siempre lo hacía, pero no logró mas que sentir una leve puzada en la cabeza, no había nada mas que los recuerdos que dolorosamente se habían impregnado en su mente, pero se puso a analizarlos por unos instantes...

"Nunca me dejó sola relamente" pensó Hermione, pero había algo que la incomodaba...

Recordaba ahora haber estado enamorada de Malfoy, pero, no se sentía mas así... Y él? Seguiría enamorado de ella? Posiblemente era así... Suspiró de resignación, miró el esplendoroso anillo de compromiso que ahora adornaba su mano y lo sacó de su dedo para poder observar bien sus propias iniciales "atadas" a las de el... Lo observó por varios minutos hasta que sintió la fuerte mirada de Draco sobre ella.

.-Si lo prefieres, podemos olvidarnos del compromiso- dijo Draco sinceramente.

.-Ja! Apuesto a que te encantaría no?-dijo levantándose un poco del sillón y acercándose desafiante a el.

.-NO! Bueno si... NO! Argg... Yo, soy un hombre de palabra, pero no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieres, porque es evidente que de nuevo tu me odias...

.-Yo...-intentó hablar Hermione bastante apesumbrada, pero sin saber qué decir.

.-Cómo no podrías odiarme?! Todos me odian... y la verdad es que tienen motivos, y unos muy buenos... Incluso yo me odio! Cómo no odiarme?! Soy un ser repugnante! Soy un maldito asesino, traidor!

.-NO digas eso! Tu no eres eso!-dijo Hermione bastante molesta levantándose del sillón y poniéndose frente a el.

.-Te equivocas... Toda mi vida he hecho mal a otras personas sin importarme siquiera un poco! Tu... Cómo es posible que hubieras estado enamorada de mi?! Cómo?! PORQUÉ?! Yo no lo valía! Mucho menos ahora! No lo valgo... Estuve a punto de dejarlos morir a todos en el Ministerio!

.-YA! Alto! Si lo vales! Claro que si! Cambiaste... Eso es lo que importa!

.-Quizás, pero es demasiado tarde! Y tu... Ya no sientes nada por mi...

Hermione se quedó un poco perpleja por la afirmación del rubio, no podía negarlo, no sentía nada por el, pero y el, aún la quería?

.-Y tu...? Sientes aún algo por mi?-dijo Hermione acercándose a él aún mas.

Draco la miró directamente a los ojos intensamente, intentando evitar lo inevitable, pero no pudo controlar mas el que sus ojos se desviaran repentinamente a los labios de Hermione, era imposible dejar de mirarlos... Hermione notó la mirada de Draco en sus labios, era obvio lo que estaba pensando, pero al sentir tal cercanía de Draco hacia ella, la ponía bastante nerviosa, el pulso se le aceleraba cada vez mas y no podía reaccionar de manera alguna, no podía siquiera controlar sus piernas para que se alejaran de lo que se avecinaba. Draco notó los nervios de Hermione, pero aunque temeroso a que ella se alejara de el, se aventuró a matar la corta distancia que los separaba, la tomó suavemente de la cintura haciendo que Hermione sintiera flaquear las piernas y acelerar su corazón al mil, pero seguía sin poder reaccionar o tal vez era que su subconciente le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera.

Draco estaba extasiado, completamente anonadado mirando los labios de Hermione, mientras sus mismos labios pedían a gritos acortar y matar completamente ese abismo de un par de centímetros que los separaban... Sentía el tibio aliento de Hermione agitado sobre sus mejillas... Era inutil, no podía controlarse mas, era imposible! Tenía que probar esos labios...

Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero creyó que era mejor no decir nada, así que sin mas ni mas, se acercó poco a poco mientras cerraba los ojos al notar que Hermione igualmente lo hacía... Draco sintió su corazón y respiración pararse completamente cuando estuvo a punto de sentir de nuevo esos delirantes labios hasta que...

.-Hermione! Ya volví! Tienes que...-Harry se frenó en seco al entrar de golpe a la habitación y verlos tan juntos-Creo... Que mejor regreso alrato-dijo Harry con media sonrisa mal ocultada en su rostro.

.-No! Harry!... Ven...-dijo Hermione casi gritando sin poder controlar bien su voz soltándose demasiado rápidamente de Draco que no supo qué mas hacer, mas que odiar a muerte de nuevo a Harry Potter! Quería estrangularlo! Pero qué mas? Ya habría otra oportunidad... Ese acercamiento con Hermione le había demostrado, que si tal vez ella ya no sentía nada por el, por lo menos, no le era completamente indiferente...

.-Segura que...-dijo Harry refiriendose a lo que acababa de ver, aún con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

.-Conseguiste la espada?-dijo Hermione ignorándole completamente, evitando así la situación.

.-Err... Yo... Si...Acá esta...-dijo bastante soprendido y divertido por el intenso rubor en las mejillas que se había formado en el rostro de su amiga, nunca antes la había visto mas colorada.

.-Bien... En ese caso, debemos intentarlo...Iré por la copa...-Hermione salió literalmente corriendo del lugar aún bastante coloreada de las mejillas, Harry sabía que había usado eso como excusa para salir de allí, y tardaría un poco... Ella tomaría su tiempo, seguramente después de la escena que se había encontrado, estaba hiperventilada, mejor dejarla respirar un poco, pero la duda lo carcomía por dentro.

.-Y...-dijo Harry sin saber bien cómo empezar-De qué...Hablaban?

.-Bueno... Comenzamos a hablar acerca del compromiso...

.-Oh vaya...-dijo intentando imaginarse cómo ese tema los había dejado en aquella situación...

.-Acerca de si seguiría en pie el compromiso...

.-Pues... La verdad yo no veo problema alguno-dijo Harry en doble sentido, mas que nada refiriendose a lo que había visto al llegar. Draco lo entendió a la perfección y aunque frunció el ceño.-Y en qué quedaron?

.-No quedamos en nada...

.-Pero si yo los vi, sin ofender, bastante errr... cómo decirlo?...Cercanos? Amigables? Err...

.-Ya, ya entendí... Pero la verdad es que no quiero obligarla a nada que ella no quiera hacer...

.-Ella te dijo que no quería?

.-Bueno... No, específicamente-dijo al fin quitando la expresión de enojo y cierta molestia-Pero cómo podría enamorarse de mi?

.-Lo hizo una vez no? Porqué no podría de nuevo?

Draco quedó pensativo pero no pudo pensar demasiado en las palabras de Harry porque Hermione llegó corriendo con la copa envuelta en brazos.

.-Acá está...-dijo mientras desenvolvía la copa dejándola en el piso con cuidado de no tocarla.

.-Qué van a hacer?

.-Shhh-le chitó Hermione al ver que Harry sacaba la espada de Gryffindor de su propia capa, acercó un poco la espada y la reacción fue inmediata... La copa comenzó a temblar violentamente junto con toda la habitación.

.-Vamos Harry... Hazlo ya!-dijo Hermione desesperada intentando no perder el equilibrio ante los fuertes temblores ahora en la casa entera, tomándose fuertemente del aparador que estaba encima de la chimenea aún encendida.

.-Harry?!-dijo mas nerviosa Hermione, pero Harry estaba completamente estático, y es que una voz fría y siseante perforaba su cabeza...

.-Crees poder destruirme Potter? De verdad lo crees? Hazlo si quieres, pero lo único que vas a lograr es que mate a todos esos asquerosos Weasley's...Si a todos... Entre ellos a tu novia... Y tu lo sabrás... Sabrás que fue tu culpa... Sabrás que todos ellos morirán y será toda tu culpa! Jajaja!

.-Harry! Qué haces?! Destrúyelo!-dijo ya gritando histérica Hermione, aún intentando sostenerse de algo, pero un grito tan aterrador y sobrenatural salió de aparentemente bajo sus pies...

.-Potter... Todos estan muertos por tu culpa... Tus padres... Por protegerte, para qué? Si mira en lo que te has convertido! En un asesino! Mataste a tu propio padrino, qué pensaran tus padres de que mataste a su mejor amigo? Así como mataste tu también a Dumbledore! Todos estan muertos por tu culpa! No vales nada! Jajaja...

.-Potter! Reacciona!-dijo esta vez Draco que igualmente intentaba agarrarse de donde fuera para no caer, al ver que Harry no hacía nada.

.-HARRY!-gritó Hermione desesperada.

Harry volteó a verlos y bajó la espada dejándola caer de lleno en el piso para acercarse a la copa y tomarla entre sus manos.

.-NO!-gritaron Hermione y Draco al ver cómo la copa resplandecía entre sus manos y se convertía en una luz líquida que al intante se fusionó con Harry.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero Draco al ver claramente los ojos de Harry se se transformaban claramente en los ojos rojos coléricos de Voldemort, fue que entendió lo que seguramente estaban haciendo esos dos... Ahora entendía, Dumbledore seguramente era el que les había enseñado todo lo que sabía...

Razonó por unos momentos lo que iba a hacer mientras Harry ahora tenía los ojos en blanco. No debía esperar mas... Y no debía temblarle la mano en el momento de hacerlo...

Con un ágil movimiento alzó la espada de Gryffindor lanzándola a sus manos con su pie, sin pensarlo mas, empuñó fuertemente con ambas manos la espada y ante el grito aterrorizado de Hermione perforó con ella el pecho de Harry que ya había comenzado a reaccionar y de nuevo tenía los ojos rojos... Sacó el filo de la espada del pecho de Harry al momento en que sentía los puños de Hermione sobre su espalda mientras lloriqueaba, pero el temblor de la casa entera se había detenido completamente y ahora la copa se había transformado de nuevo en un objeto sólido y estaba tirada junto a Harry, Draco sin pensarlo alzó la espada de nuevo y golpeó la copa haciéndole tan solo una abolladura, alcanzó a ver una sombra apenas visible que se consumió en el aire.

.-Qué has hecho Malfoy?! Maldito! Harry!-dijo acercándose a Harry que ahora estaba tirado en el piso moribundo. Hermione abrió la camisa de Harry desgarrámdola completamente para revisar la gravedad de la herida, pero era una perforación completamente limpia... Tan limpia que incluso tampoco había sangre, pero los ojos de Harry no brillaban mas.

Hermione rápidamente le tocó el cuello en busca de pulso, pero no había latido alguno, una tristeza abordó repentinamente el corazón de Hermione, eso no podía ser verdad...Se recostó en su pecho y sin poderse contener mas comenzó a llorar sobre el.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, acababa de matar a Harry Potter! Y luego Hermione estaba allí tumbada sobre su cuerpo muerto llorando, y mas que la muerte de alguien mas, le dió un vuelco el corazón al ver a Hermione triste, no sabía qué hacer... Se debía acercar? Pedirle disculpas? Intentarle explicar el porqué lo había hecho?  
Pero sus cuestinamientos no necesitarían una respuesta pues Hermione como impulsada como un resorte se paró del piso le comenzó a pegar en el pecho a Draco aún llorando, mientras el se limitaba a mirarla sin saber aún qué hacer.

.-Cómo pudiste?! Eres un malnacido! Te vas a ir al infierno asesino!-dijo aún golpeándolo con sus puños, pero Draco le tomó con firmeza pero sin lastimarla las muñecas para intentar controlarla y poderle así explicar cuando vió algo que no se esperaba.

Hermione vió la mirada ahora completamente fija de Draco en el cuerpo de Harry así que igualmente volteó.

Allí seguía tumbado en el piso, pero del orificio de su pecho salía un hilo de humo líquido de color verdoso que quedó flotando sobre el, seguido de otro hilillo mas. Ambos miraron atentos cómo ambos se hacían uno solo y formaban por unos segundos la clara imagen de Voldemort que tras profinar un terrible grito como el que anteriormete habían escuchado, simplemente se esfumó en el aire...

Hermione se lanzó sobre Harry al esucharlo toser ligeramente, miró de nuevo su herida y vió como se empezaba a cerrar sola y pronto desaparecía. Harry abrió los ojos con pesar.

.-Hermione...Porqué lloras?-dijo con mucha dificultad.

.-Descansa Harry, ya pasó todo...-dijo Hermione sonriendo de forma tranquila, pero con los ojos completamente cristalinos de alegría.

Harry al esuchar las palabras de Hemrione cayó inconciente en el piso.

Hermione limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas que habían salido hizo levitar a Harry hasta el sillón y lo dejó acostado para después girarse y ahora concentrarse en lo que debía decir a Malfoy.  
Lo miró de manera interrogante que por "hacer algo" se había puesto a observar atentamente la espada.

.-Malfoy... Tu sabías?

.-Algo así...

.-Pero cómo?!

Malfoy pensó unos instantes lo que iba a decir, y lo que era mejor no mencionar.

.-Mi padre...Conocía bien a la familia Black... Te suena acaso "RAB"?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, completamente anonadada, preguntándose de dónde podría haber sacado el esa información.

.-Verás...El se lo contó a mi padre, pero no le creyó... Mi padre fue siempre fiel al Señor Tenebroso, hasta que pasó lo de la Camara de Slytherin, estuvo durante semanas sin descanso el diario, y tras llegar a la conclusión de que no había otra forma mas que el hecho de que fuera el mismo diaro un horrocrux lo que trajo de nuevo a Voldemort, fue cuando comenzó a investigar y a buscar los horrocruxes, pero nunca encontró ninguno o eso me dijo, pero tengo sospechas de que algo que tenía en su poder es uno de ellos, se lo entregó un día Kreacher, no hace mucho, diciéndole que un amigo que pertenecía a la familia Black se lo había dejado antes de morir, pero no le prestó mas atención que esa pues era imposible de abrir...

.-Es acaso...

.-Un guardapelo... Mi padre, me pasó cierta información con la esperanza de que si él moría yo seguiría con la encomienda y...Aparte de ese... Creo saber dónde hay otro...

Hermione no sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir... Quería reir, llorar, gritar, todo a la vez, era un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, pero se controló como pudo y una gran incógnita aún turbaba la mente de Hermione.

.-Pero... Cómo sabías que no le iba a pasar nada a Harry cuando le clavaste la espada?

.-No lo sabía...-dijo Draco en tono serio y burlón a la vez cosa que hizo rabiar un poco a Hermione, pero se contuvo de golpearle al tomar de nuevo la palabra Draco-Pero si no lo hacía...-Draco guardó silencio unos momentos sin saber bien cómo explicarle a Hermione que le miraba interrogante...-Verás...La copa traía una fragmento de alma y por lo que veo Potter tenía otro fragmento dentro, el confunto de los dos fragmentos se hubieran "unido" para buscar al "fragmento mayor"

.-Voldemort...

.-Exacto...

.-Y...Entonces...Nos ayudarás?

.-Me acompañas?

.-Hasta el fin del mundo-dijo Hermione sin pensarlo acaparando la interrogante y confusa mirada de Draco que le miraba como nunca antes (que recordara claro), fue cuando de un momento a otro recordó su pequeño acercamiento de hacía un rato, "tonta,tonta,tonta" se dijo para sus adentros Hermione mientras se sonrojaba a mas no poder y sin poder hablar ante Draco que ahora le miraba divertido y con una sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció hermosamente cautivadora "tonta,tonta,tonta,deja ya de pensar esas cosas" se dijo y luego se dió cuenta de que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y no había dicho nada, seguramente parecería tonta-digo...por los horrocruxes...

.-Hasta el fin del mundo? Bueno gracias por la oferta-dijo con una sonrisa pícara-pero sólo será hasta Gringotts, no es necesario ir tan lejos todavía...Ahora...Vamos, toma tu capa y vámonos...Aunque será mejor que le dejes un mensaje a Potter por si despierta...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y tras dejarle un recado junto al sillón donde estaba acostado se fue tras Draco que ya le esperaba en la puerta.


End file.
